Moon Dance
by Alinita28
Summary: Tras una misión Fallida Hinata cree que no es capas e ser una kunoichi digna de su clan y de su aldea, pero lo q ella no sabe es q es la única q es capas de traer al mundo una nueva esperanza, el Kyuubi sabe eso y hará lo imposible para poseer su corazón REEDITANDO
1. Prologo: La Elegida

**Moon Dance**

**Hola a tod s he vuelto y estaba vez e vuelto con todo y con ganas de seguir con todos mis fics así q no les extrañe si próximamente termino todos y cada uno de mis fics para iniciar con nuevos, pero esta vez no abra fics nuevos hasta acabar con todos los que ya tengo, siento mucho la demora en verdad lo siento y no voy a decir que tengo una excusa porque no es así, solo que mi mente estaba en la luna y fue por mucho tiempo, pero ya Alina28 ha vuelto chic s jajajajaja**

**Disclearmi: Naruto o cualquiera der los personjes de Naruto no me perteneces, yo solo juego con ellos**

**Prologo: La elegida**

Hinata Hyūga se encontraba en su habitación, recriminándose por su primera misión fallida como Jounin. Había perdido un documento muy valioso que debía de llevar al País del Remolino. Tsunade le había dicho que no era algo tan importante y que iba a enviar un misiva al para informar de la pérdida; la kunoichi seguía deprimida, además su padre también se había enterado y le había regañado como nunca antes en su vida, la joven no sabía qué era peor: si ser una vergüenza como kunoichi o como una Hyūga.

Cuatro figuras se encontraban sobre la rama de un gran árbol frente a la mansión Hyūga, estas habían ido con una única razón, encontrar a la que sería la portadora oficial de la siguiente guardiana del aire. Ya habían encontrado a la candidata perfecta, una kunoichi sumamente fuerte, pero delicada, pura e inocente; era la persona perfecta para ser la que llevara consigo a la nueva guardiana, solo había un pequeño inconveniente: la joven elegida, era muy insegura de si misma, aparte de que todos los miembros de su clan no la veían como una líder, a pesar de que era primogénita del Clan Hyūga; por la inseguridad de ella, solo hacía que sus planes fueran un pocos más difíciles.

Las cuatro figuras miraron hacia el cielo, la luna ya estaba en lo alto y de color rojo, tenían que hacerlo en ese momento o perderían su única oportunidad para restaurar el equilibro entre el bien y el mal. Las fuerzas del mal ya habían superado los límites.

Las cinco sacerdotisas había luchado contra la organización Akatsuki, pero la batalla solo había terminado con la vida de la mayor de las cinco sacerdotisas, logrando que el equilibro fuera roto. Los Bijū habían sido capturados por la organización Akatsuki, el único que no había sido capturado era el Kyuubi, el cual ellas también desconocían donde estaba.

—Es hora Saory-chan —dijo una de las cuatro figuras ocultas bajo una capa de color aguamarina, dirigiéndose a la joven que traía una capa igual pero de rojo fuego.

—Está bien, Sasuna, Sesina ustedes háganse cargo de que Konoha se entere, Seriny vamos. —La chica corrió hacia la mansión Hyūga seguida de Saory.

—Buena suerte, onee-sama —susurró una de las chicas que se había quedado, la cual traía una capa de color verde bosque.

—No seamos pesimistas Sesina-chan, tengo la ligera impresión de que nuestra nueva hermana será una de los sacerdotisas más poderosas de todas —habló la última chica con un capa de color blanco como la nieve.

— ¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso Sasuna-chan? —preguntó la chica mirando a su hermana.

—Porque esa kunoichi es realmente fuerte, solo tiene que aprender a confiar en ella misma. —Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Pero sabes que eso no es suficiente —dijo Sesina.

—Lo sé, pero también siento una gran cantidad de chakra que se encuentra en esta aldea.

— ¿En verdad? —La chica cerró los ojos y se concentró en el chakra que se encontraba en la aldea, abrió los ojos sorprendida al detectar la gran cantidad de chakra en ese lugar—. Este chakra es…

—Creo que el padre de nuestra nueva hermana será elegido esta misma noche.

—Entonces vamos, ya nos hemos retrasado demasiado.

Ambas chicas hicieron unos sellos con sus manos, sus cuerpos poco a poco empezaron a elevarse, hasta posarse por sobre todo Konoha.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Dentro de la mansión Hyūga, en la habitación de la joven Hinata, dos de las chicas se encontraban cada una parada al lado de la cama de la chica; en cuanto sintieron que sus dos hermanas ya habían iniciado el ritual de convergencia, la chica de capa aguamarina, sacó un pequeño cofre con el símbolo del aire; la otra chica hizo un sello de liberación y la caja se abrió. Una pequeña esfera de color azul celeste salió, posándose encima del cuerpo de la chica, que no se había percatado de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Hinata seguía dormida plácidamente como si nada.

—Sesshime hermana, es hora de decir adiós —dijo Seriny mirando la esfera, la cual empezó a tomar la forma del rostro de una persona.

—Seriny, Saory. —La voz de aquella persona era dulce pero triste.

—Llego la hora Onee-sama —habló Saory mirando por última vez a su hermana.

—Entiendo, es tiempo de volver a ser humana. —Vio a la que de ahora en adelante sería su madre y sonrió, el mundo a veces podía ser tan pequeño—. Hinata Hyūga ¡Eh!

— ¿La conoces? —preguntaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

—La había visto antes, aunque en ese entonces solo era una niña de 4 años, siempre supuse que ella sería algo importante en mi vida.

—Entonces ella es la indicada, ya me había preocupado de que no fuera la elegida —suspiró aliviada Seriny.

— ¿Sabes quién será tu padre? No hemos encontrado a nadie que pueda darte parte de su chakra. —Saory aún seguía preocupada por ese pequeño detalle, ya que una vez que su hermana y Hinata fueran una sola, necesitarían del chakra de un chico o si no su esfuerzo sería innecesario.

—De eso no se preocupen —La chica sonrió antes de volver a transformarse en esfera—. Todo pasará a su debido tiempo.

—Adiós hermana —dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Ambas hicieron un último sello y la esfera entró al cuerpo de Hinata, un extraño brillo de color turquesa la cubrió por completo, y fue disminuyendo hasta concentrarse en su vientre; ambas chicas sonrieron y desaparecieron para reunirse con sus hermanas.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Sobre Konoha, las dos chicas se unieron a sus hermanas, las cuatro se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a girar, dejando caer sobre la aldea una lluvia de flores de sakura, estas flores eran de un color plateado, varios Shinobi que se encontraban vigilando, o llegando de alguna misión, al ver las flores caer del cielo se sorprendieron; muchos no sabían lo que aquello significaba, pero los más viejos sí. Shizune al ver aquel espectáculo, corrió hacia la oficina de la Hokage, abrió la puerta de golpe, logrando que la Hokage cayera de espaldas derramando todo su preciado sake.

— ¡Shizune! —gritó la mujer furiosa al ver su amado sake esparcido en su ropa.

—Tsunade-sama mire por la ventana —señaló la mujer.

— ¿Ver qué? —preguntó un poco ebria, pero al notar que su ayudante no iba a contestar, se volteó a ver qué era lo que llamaba tanto su atención. Al ver como caían las flores de sakura, no lo pudo creer, abrió la ventana y un pétalo cayo en su mano—. ¿Esto es… lo que creo que es?

—Felicitaciones Hokage-sama. —Cuatros figuras descendieron del cielo, hasta quedar frente a frente con Tsunade.

—Ustedes son… las Miko de los elementos.

—Así es Tsunade-san —afirmaron todas a la vez.

— P-pero… ¿Qué acaso no eran cinco? —Preguntó Shizune caminado hacia donde estaba Tsunade—. ¿Dónde está la quinta Miko?

Tsunade al ver la tristeza en la mirada de las cuatro, supo la respuesta, además del significado de la lluvia de pétalos.

—Nuestra hermana el viento ha muerto, pero volverá a renacer en esta aldea —empezó a hablar Sasuna.

—Akatsuki –—respondió Serina a la pregunta que Shizune iba a hacer—. Ellos nos atacaron y nuestra hermana pereció en la batalla.

—Eso explica el por qué muchos de los Bijū han sido capturados. —Se escuchó una voz a la espalda de las dos mujeres, ambas voltearon y se encontraron con cinco chunin y un sanin.

—Kurenia, Asuma, Kakashi, Gai, Iruka, Jiraya. —Tsunade dijo el nombre de cada uno de las personas que se encontraban ahí—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Hokage-sama vimos la lluvia de pétalos y tuvimos el presentimiento que debíamos de venir aquí —respondió Kurenia por todos sus compañeros.

—Entonces nuestras suposiciones eran ciertas —habló esta vez Jiraya caminado hacia donde se encontraba las cuatros chicas flotando—. Las Mikos han perdido al viento, por eso Akatsuki ha podido controlar el poder de los Bijū a su voluntad.

—Así es. —Saory se adelantó a sus hermanas—. Y como ustedes bien saben, solo el viento protector, es el único con el poder suficiente para devolver el equilibro perdido al mundo, pero con nuestra hermana muerta, no nos ha quedado de otra más que buscar a alguien que fuera la madre para nuestra futura hermana.

— ¿Y esa persona es…? —preguntó Iruka un tanto curioso.

—Hinata Hyūga —dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritaron todos sin poder creérselo.

—Así es, Hinata Hyūga fue la elegida para ser la portadora del poder del viento y de nuestra hermana —habló Saory con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Nadie dijo nada, todos se quedaron en silencio aún procesando la información que las cuatro mikos les acaban de dar. Hinata Hyūga una de las kunoichis más débiles y un tanto torpe, había sido elegida para ser la madre de la futura miko del viento.

— ¿Están seguros de que ella es la indicada? —preguntó Kakashi un tanto incrédulo.

—Ella es la indicada, además nuestra hermana ya la había elegido desde años atrás. —Saory sabía que Hinata no era considerada una kunoichi fuerte, pero si su hermana había elegido a esa joven era por algo.

—Pero ella es…

—Kakashi aunque tú no lo creas, Hinata es una kunoichi ejemplar, solo tiene que tener más confianza en ella misma y sacará lo mejor de ella, eso te lo puedo asegurar —dijo Kurenia defendiendo a su aprendiz, pues ella sabía que su protegida tenía el potencial para ser una gran kunoichi.

—Pero si Hinata fue la elegida, eso quiere decir que la joven Hyūga estará en peligro de ahora en adelante. —No fue una pregunta por parte de Jiraya sino una afirmación.

—Me temo que si la organización Akatsuki estará buscando a la nueva portadora de nuestra hermana, Orochimaru también, es por esa razón que nosotras decidimos no mostrar a la que será la guardiana y protectora de nuestra hermana, por lo menos no ahora —explicó Seriny un tanto seria.

—Entiendo, así que temporalmente el nacimiento de la próxima miko deberá permanecer en secreto. —Asuma era consciente de que Akatsuki querría el poder de la futuro miko.

—Así es, por eso pedimos absoluta discreción —habló Sasuna con frialdad, ella no confiaba mucho en los humanos como sus hermanas.

—Solo las personas que se encuentren en este lugar deberán de saber sobre esto, ninguna otra persona, ni siquiera la misma Hinata deberá saberlo; no hasta que sea completamente necesario —agregó Sesina.

— ¿Y creen que Hinata no se dará cuenta de que algo anda mal con ella? Inclusive los Hyūga se darán de cuenta. —Gai sabía que los Hyūga iban a notar que algo raro le estaba pasando a la joven y sabía también que Hinata sufriría.

—Entonces que el líder de los Hyūga esté al tanto de esto, pero nadie más, no podemos permitir que la vida de nuestra hermana y Hinata esté en peligro. —Saory dio su aprobación para que el líder de lo Hyūga estuviera al tanto de la situación, aún cuando estaba preocupada por eso—. Es hora de marcharnos a nuestras tierras, pero volveremos dentro de un tiempo para ver los avances de nuestra hermana.

—Por favor protejan a Hinata, sin ella la vida de todo el mundo se perderá.

Con estas últimas palabras las cuatro hermanas desaparecieron, dejando una lluvia de pétalos plateados caer por todo Konoha. Los ninja que se encontraban con la Hokage, seguía admirando aquel espectáculo aun preocupados, el destino de todo el mundo ahora estaban en las manos de una kunoichi débil y temerosa de sí misma.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

No muy lejos de ahí, un rubio de ojos azules estaba pacíficamente durmiendo, mientras el Bijū que estaba sellado en su cuerpo, se había despertado por un dulce aroma muy conocido para él. Cuando el joven que servía como su contenedor se durmió profundamente, usó su chakra para levantar el cuerpo del chico y caminar hacia la ventana, para ver el espectáculo que estaba ocurriendo allá afuera, una sonrisa un tanto llena de ternura se formó en su rostro; solo había una sola persona que sería el padre de una de las mikos más poderosas que se haya conocido; era él y solo él y más si la miko que nacería era la que él había deseado desde que la había visto.

—Esta vez serás mía Wind, tú y tu madre serán solo mías —dijo mirando como el último pétalo caía en su ventana.


	2. Recuerdo, Las Mikos

**Moon Dance**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me perteneces a mi, yo solo uso los personajes y juego con ellos**

**Hola a todos e vuelto jajajajaja, disculpen la demora, la verdad es que no sabia como cuadra bien este capi, Aio Hyuuga tienes razón ese es el nombre del Fics Danza lunar, esa era la idea pero soy algo pesima en el ingles, espero q este capi sea de su agrada, una aclaración yo escribo capi largos así q para los q se pregunte el prime capi siempre es corto el resto es largo así q ya están advertidos**

**Recuerdo, las Mikos**

Esa mañana Hinata Hyuuga se levanto mejor que nunca, se sentí revitaliza y llena de energía, aunque un poco mareada, pero eso no era nada, algo le decía que hoy iba a ser un muy buen día, salio de su cama, se encamino hacia el baño, al entra se lavo la cara y se vio al espejo, sus ojos tenia un brillo que nunca antes habían tenido, era algo realmente raro y le encantaba, empezó a tararear una melodía muy familia para ella, aunque no recordaba donde la había escuchado, aun así esa melodía le traía una gran paz a su alma y a todo su ser.

"_Hoy voy a ser mi mejor esfuerzo"_ pensó la chica decidida a dejar atrás su misión fallida

Luego de lavarse los dientes, se cambio de ropa y bajo a comer con su hermana, su primo y su padre, al entrar al comedor solo vio a su hermana Hanabi y a su primo Nenji ni rastro de su padre, cuando le pregunto a su primo por su padre, el solo le dijo que había recibido una llamada urgente de la Hokage hace unos minutos atrás y se marcho a verla, por alguna razón Hinata sentía que iban a hablar sobre ella, solo esperaba que no le quitara su banda ninja, eso si que la mataría realmente, el desayuno paso sin ningún inconveniente y aunque Hinata como siempre había querido romper el incomodo silencio que había rodeado el comedor, nunca se atrevió por temor a hacer el ridículo y a que su primo y su hermana la juzgaran.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

En la torre de Hokage, Hiashi Hyuuga esperaba un tanto ansioso que la Hokage apareciera, pero estaba no había dado señales de vida, Shizune había ido a buscar a la Hokage, la cual se encontraba buscando información sobre las sacerdotisas de los cinco elementos, pues necesitaba esta informada de lo que se aproximaba, una vez que haya lo que había estado buscando se dirigió a su oficina en donde el líder del Clan Hyuuga la esperaba, un tanto intrigado del porque la Hokage había solicitado su presencia con urgencia, solo esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con su hija, ya tenia suficiente problemas con los ancianos del Clan Hyuuga para que también la Hokage le diera una reprimenda por su hija.

- Lamento a verlo hecho espera Hyuuga-sama – se disculpo la Hokage entrado a su oficina

- No se preocupe Hokage-sama – Hiashi sin ninguna clase se emoción en su rostro

- Te preguntaras para que te e mandado a llamar verdad – Tsunade se encontraba sentada en su silla, con las manos entrelazada y el libro que había hallado en la biblioteca a un lado de su brazo derecho

- Así es Hokage-sama, es raro que me haya pedido que viniera tan temprano – a Hiashi se le extrañaba aquella petición tan urgente de la Hokage esa mañana

- Se trata de su hija mayor Hinata – la expresión siempre seria de Hiashi se hizo una mueca, pero se recompuso

- Lo se Hokage-sama – hablo en un tono tenso – se que mi hija es una vergüenza tanto para la aldea como para nuestro Clan, si quiere destituirla de su cargo de Ninja lo entenderé

- ¿Destituirla? – Pregunto Tsunade con la ceja levantada, para luego frunció el ceño – no se trata de eso Hyuuga-sama es algo mucho más importante

- ¿Entonces que tiene que ver con mi hija? – pregunto el extrañado, la Hokage simplemente le acerco el libro que había traído, el Hyuuga tomo el libro y al ver la portada se imagino más o menos lo que pasaba – Tsunade-sama esto es lo que creo que es?

- Ayer usted vio las flores de Sakura que cayeron a media noche en la aldea – el Hyuuga asintió

- Los ancianos han dicho que se trata de algo referente a las sacerdotisas de los cinco elementos

- Una de las chicas de esta aldea a sido la elegida para cargar con la nueva Miko del viento, tu conoces la leyenda no es así

- Así es, cuando una Miko muere esta elegí a una mujer de corazón puro, un manejo de Chakra excepcional, para que sea su madre, esta tiene la misión de cuidar y proteger a la Miko hasta que estaba sea capas de manejar su poder a la perfección – explico el Hyuuga

- Como tu mismo lo a dicho Hyuuga-sama dicha chica carga con una de las misiones más importante que se haya conocido, no solo eso, sino que si la crianza de la criatura no es como la adecuada la miko se convierte en un ser oscuro lleno de ambición y poder, la cual es capas de destruir el mundo si no es criado como se debe

- Eso también lo se… pero ¿Qué tiene todo esto que ver con mi hija? – pregunto con cautela

- Hinata a sido la elegida para ser la próxima madre de la miko del viento

El Hyuuga se quedo atónito lo que le acababan de decir no podía ser posible, pero la mirada seria de la Hokage no le mentía, eso es lo que más le intrigaba, pero al mismo tiempo lo llenaba de orgullo, lo intrigaba pues él sabia que solo las mujeres más poderosas era capaces de tener tal privilegio y si hija no era una kunoichi ejemplar ni nada de eso, le llenaba de orgullo pues era la primera vez en la historia de toda la Aldea que se le presentaba tal honor, pero lo más importante era que a su Clan se le concediera tal privilegio.

- Pero como sabes Hiashi-sama la concepción aun no esta del toda completa – entrelazando sus dedos

- Eso no lo sabía – retomando su mirada seria y sin expresión alguna

- Pues al parecer se necesita un hombre que le de parte de su Chakra, pues el bebe consume todo el Chakra de su madre, hasta prácticamente dejarla sin nada, algo que como sabes puede dejarla sin sus habilidades Ninja o en un peor caso… – explico Tsunade levantándose de su silla

- La muerte – termino de explicar Hiashi, el sabia lo que podía pasar si un Ninja se quedaba sin su Chakra ya lo había vivido en carne propia – Lo que significa que habrá que buscar a un joven capacitado para que pueda darle a mi hija parte de su Chakra

- No Hiashi – negó la mujer – según lo que nos explicaron las Mikos, es la bebe la que tiene que elegir a su padre

- ¿Qué? – Hiashi estaba alterado – pero Hokage-sama eso es una locura, es imposible que esa criatura elegía por si misma a su padre, que tal si elegí al equivocado

- Nosotros no podemos hacer nada y lo sabes… - el Hyuuga no estaba muy seguro de dicha decisión – otra cosa que necesito informarte es que como este asunto es sumamente delicado absolutamente nadie a parte de usted, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenia, Shizune, Asuma, Iruka y Jiraya son los únicos que deben saber y claro cuando la concepción sea completa Hinata y el padre de la criatura

- Pero los ancianos empezaran a sospechar cuando el bebe empiece a crecer en el cuerpo de mi hija, ¿Qué creen que le diré? – pregunto el líder del Clan más importante de Konoha

- Pues eso es muy fácil Hiashi – hablo una tercera voz apareciendo en una nube de humo

- ¡Jiraya-sama! – saludo con cortesía el Hyuuga, aunque realmente el no le tuviera mucho respeto

- Hiashi-san, Tsunade – saludando a ambos

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con que eso era fácil? – le pregunto Tsunade a su antiguo compañero de equipo

- Pues eso mismo, que es fácil, en el momento que la concepción este completa simplemente casamos a ambos jóvenes y caso resuelto, nadie sospecharía nada, solo seria una pareja de recién casado esperando la llegada de su primer hijo – explico como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Tsunade le escupió el té que estaba bebiendo en la cara de ambos hombres, al escuchar la respuesta del Sannin, en ese mismo momento otra nube de humo apareció en la sala mostrando a una muy furiosa Kurenia, al igual que la puerta se abrió mostrando a una no muy contenta Shizune, con un puerco igual de molesto.

- ACASO TE HAZ VUELTO LOCO – le gritaron las tres Ninja al mismo tiempo

Si algo ellas conocía era el gran amor que Hinata sentía por Naruto, si ellos obligaban a Hinata a casarse con otro aunque fuera para proteger el mundo, ella moriría de dolor, pero claro que iba a saber un pervertido sobre el amor.

- Eso ni pensarlo Jiraya-sama – le dijo Kurenia tratando de no lazarse encima del Sannin y golpearlo hasta dejarlo medio muerto o mejor muerto

- Pero la opción de Jiraya-sama es la mejor – hablo Hiashi serio

Las tres Ninjas voltearon a ver a Hiashi y lo fulminaron con la mirada, cosa que el Hyuuga noto.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunte confundido por la mirada de las tres Ninjas

- Por ahora no nos preocupemos por eso, ya veremos que haremos más adelante, pero por ahora lo de la boda es un tema cerrado entendido – les exigió a todos pero en especia a los dos hombres que solo se encogieron en hombros – ahora lo importante sera el cuidado de Hinata

- Hablando de eso Hokage-sama – Kurenia se acerco a Tsunade – ¿Como haremos con las misiones del equipo nueve?

- Seguirá como de costumbre, solo que Hinata no ira, no podemos exponerla al peligro

- Entonces Hinata no ira a más misiones por los momentos – Kurenia no le agradaba mucho la idea, pues sabia que su aprendiz iba a sufrir mucho pero esto era por su bien

- Eso no me opongo el cuidado de Hinata y el bebe son lo primordial por ahora

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Hinata se estaba dirigiendo al lugar que por lo normal el equipo nueve entrenaba, mientras iba caminando, sentía que no estaba sola, que alguien la estaba acompañando, pero no se sentía incomoda, sino que sentía una gran paz en su interior. Aunque Hinata no se había dado cuenta, si había alguien que estaba a su lado, era el espíritu de la Miko del Viento, la cual al no estar aun completando la fusión con la Kunoichi, se encontraba a su lado como un espíritu cuidando de su madre. Hace 12 años atrás se había encontrado con aquella chica, cuando su madre había muerto, aunque nadie lo supo en la pequeña Hyuuga se había huido de su casa exponiendo al peligro.

**Flash Back**

_La pequeña Hinata se encontraba caminado por el bosque, a plena noche, cuando su padre le dijo que su madre había muerto, sintió como algo dentro de su pequeño cuerpo se rompía en miles de pedazo, su madre era la persona a la que más quería en el mundo a parte de su padre y su pequeña hermanita de solo 3 tres meses de vida, ella no sabia como su padre le dijo aquella noticia sin derramar lagrima alguna, además su rostro estaba como siempre inexpresivo, como si no le hubiera dolido la muerte de su esposa, pero Hinata sabia que si estaba sufriendo podía ver el dolor en sus ojos, pero cuando quiso llorar su padre se lo impidió, le dijo que como la heredera del Clan Hyuuga no debía mostrar debilidad, eso fue lo que hizo que se internara en el bosque quería poder llorar y gritar sin que nadie se lo impidiera._

_Cuando estuvo segura de que nadie la iba a escuchar llorando se sentó frente a un gran roble y dejo que las lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos, quería descargar todo el dolor, el sufrimiento y la tristeza que sentía al perder a su madre, pero principalmente descarga la tristeza que todo su clan sentía en esos momentos, ella jamás se lo había dicho a nadie, pero ella podía sentir el dolor de todo su clan en su cuerpo, la desesperación del Bouke al perder a la matriarcal del Clan, sino a una de las pocas personas que no los trataban como esclavos, Souke aunque era un poco más serios ellos también estaba dolido por la muerte de la matriarca, el dolor de todo el Clan la estaba afectado jamás había sentido tanto dolor junto._

_- Okasan – sollozo la pequeña con dolor_

_Estuvo así durante un buen tiempo, no muy lejos de ahí una joven de cabello azul oscuro sujetado con una cinta azul dejando caer dos mechones cayendo al frente, sus ojos eran azules claro casi blancos, usaba un kimono de color blanco con lirios azules pintada en la parte de abajo, sujeto con un obi de color azul celeste, aunque la joven también estaba sufriendo por la perdida de alguien valioso jamás lo iba a mostrar, escucho unos sollozos venir de su lugar especial, aquel viejo roble, impulsada por la curiosidad siguió caminado hasta que se topo con la pequeña Hyuuga que no paraba de llorar._

_- ¿Por qué lloras pequeña? – pregunto la mujer con una voz suave y dulce, la niña Hyuuga levanto la mirada y vio a la mujer que estaba un poco inclinada viendo la preocupación - ¿Qué pasa pequeña estas perdida? – volvió a preguntar, Hinata negó – ¿Entonces? _

_- E-Es que – sorbió por la nariz – mi okasan esta muerta – nuevamente empezó a llorar con más fuerza_

_La mujer sintió el corazón encogerse, podía sentir el dolor que trasmitía la niña, así que hizo lo más lógico, se puso de rodilla y abrazo a la pequeña, tratando de consolarla, aunque ella no sabia como exactamente, jamás en toda su vida había necesitado que alguien la consolara, poco a poco Hinata se fue calmado hasta que sus sollozo desaparecieron por completo._

_- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – pregunto la chica, la niña asintió – ¿ahora dime bien que ocurrió si?_

_- Sip – respondió con tristeza_

_Le contó todo desde el nacimiento de su hermana, hasta que su mama días después se empezó a sentir mal hasta caer en cama y al final dejarse llevar por la muerte, el porque se había salido de su casa para poder llorar tranquilamente sin que su padre ni nadie se enterara y la castigara por no saber guardar sus lagrimas para ella misma._

_- Entiendo se ve que tu familia es una de las más extrita o me equivoco _

_- Otousan dice que mostrar las emociones solo nos hacer ser débiles – confeso la pequeña_

_- Se parece a mis nanas – suspiro la chica – mis nanas siempre decían que las emociones solos no hacían débiles de corazón y físicamente, creo que a tu padre y mis nanas se criaron juntas – era ridículo para ella pensar que aun después de tantos años aun existían personas que pensara que las emociones hacia débiles a las personas – dime una cosa pequeña ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_- Hinata, mi nombre es Hinata y usted señorita como se llama – mirando a la joven, había algo en ella que le causaba una gran paz en su interior_

_- Mi nombre es Sesshime_

_- Sesshime-sama es muy bonito – la pequeña sonrió_

_- Si lo es, aunque me gusta más el tuyo – la chica toco la cara y al hacerlo tuvo una visión del futuro de esta niña su padre la iba a convertir en un ser sin sentimiento en un arma para su Clan y para su Aldea un Shinobi que solo era feliz haciendo sufrir a las personas, eso no le agrada en lo más mínimo a la chica, podía sentir el gran poder que la joven poseía, su Chakra era uno de los más puros que había visto, similar a las sacerdotisas, pero si este era corrompido por la tristeza y el odio de su padre era capas de convertirse en un monstruo._

"_Eso no lo voy a permitir ella tiene un futuro mejor que ser una simple arma" pensó la joven preocupada, su instinto le decía que esa niña iba a ser alguien importante para ella en un futuro "Se lo que debo hacer ojala me perdone"_

_- Hinata-chan – la llamo con una sonrisa – ¿me podrías hacer una gran favor?_

_- Si dime Sesshime-sama – con inocencia_

_- Podrías cerrar los ojos hasta que yo te diga que los abras_

_- Esta bien_

_La pequeña se separa un poco de la chica y cierra los ojos, Sesshime al ver esto sonríe, pidiéndole al cielo que algun día Hinata la perdone porque lo que va a ser en esos momentos, en la puntas de sus dedos de su mano derecha aparece pequeña bolitas de fuego de color rosa con los Kanji de cada elemento apareció._

_- __**Gogyo fuin **__(Sello de los cinco elementos) – Sesshime llevo su mano hasta la parte de atrás de la oreja de Hinata, sabia que podía reprimir la mitad del Chakra de la pequeña, con esa técnica si el golpee era en el abdomen, pero no quería que nadie viera el sello, Hinata callo inconsciente en el suelo – Nakuri aparece – de entre la sombra apareció una zorra blanca de tres colas que era más o menos de la misma altura de Sesshime_

_- ¿Me llamo Sesshime-sama? – pregunta la zorra acercándose a la mujer con suave pasos_

_- Lleva a la pequeña a su casa – señalando a Hinata que se encontraba inconciente y por favor quédate a su lado un tiempo_

_- Si mi señora – agarro la ropa de la niña con sus fauces y la lanzo a su lomo_

_Una vez que la zorra hubo desaparecido con Hinata en su espalda, Sesshime saco un pergamino de entre su ropa, toco el árbol abriendo un agujero con su chakra introdujo el pergamino, nuevamente el árbol se cerro con el pergamino dentro de el._

_- Estoy segura que lo vas a encontrar pequeña Hinata – miro por ultima vez el tronco y luego el cielo, hoy era una noche de luna llena – Kyuubi-sama – susurro antes de desvanecerse en un remolino de viento_

**Fin de Flash Back**

La miko había sellado el chakra de Hinata para que así su padre no pudiera convertirla en un arma, aunque las consecuencias serian que Hinata se convirtiera en un Kunoichi un tanto débil, era mejor que se convirtiera en eso a una asesina sin piedad alguna.

"_Si definitivamente hice lo correcto"_ se dijo a si mismo aquel espíritu

Hinata siguió su camino sin ningún inconveniente, hasta que vio una nube de humo correr hacia donde ella estaba, se detuvo pues tenia curiosidad de saber que era eso.

- ¡Hinata-chan! – gritaron a la vez una rubia y una peli-rosa deteniéndose frente a la joven Hyuuga

- ¡Ino-san!, ¡Sakura-san! que ocurre porque vienen corriendo – pregunto un tanto intrigada por eso pues ambas chicas no estaban peleando ni nada por el estilo

- Vamos a casa de ¡Ten-ten-chan! es importante – dijo Ino colocándose al lado derecho de Hinata

- A-Ahora, es que le prometí a ¡Shino-kun! y a ¡Kiba-kun! que íbamos a entrenar

- Eso puede ser luego vamos – Sakura y Ino tomara a la joven Hyuuga por ambos brazos y la llevaron a arrastra hacia la casa de la Ninja especialista en armas

Al llegar a la casa de Ten-ten, las tres chicas – o bueno dos de ellas subieron a toda prisa mientras arrastraban otra – una vez ahí se sentaron en el suelo, con una muy confunda Hinata que aun no sabia porque prácticamente la había secuestrado.

- ¿Ten-ten descubriste algo? – le pregunto Sakura a la chica de chonguitos cuando esta entro a su cuarto

- Tuve que usar mis métodos de persuasión con unos cuantos – sonriendo con malicia

- Y bien dinos Ten-ten – Ino era la más emocionada de la cuatro

- Pues según lo que me dijo uno de los Jounin las flores de Sakura blanca, es una señal de las mikos de los elementos para avisar a un pueblo o a una Aldea que la próxima Miko nacerá en dicho lugar – explico la chica sentándose en su cama

- Eso quiere decir que Kohana fue la elegida – grito Ino dejando sorda a las tres chicas

- Ino-cerda cállate – se quejo Sakura lanzándole una almohada a su amiga, golpeándola en la cara

- ¿Que te pasa Frentona que te crees? – agarrando otra almohada

- Chicas – intervino Hinata antes de que sus amigas empezaran unas de sus tan conocidas peleas – me pueden explicar de que rayos hablan

- ¿Hinata es que no viste anoche lo que paso? – pregunto Ten-ten curiosa

- No, anoche me acosté temprano así que no se que paso, me pueden explicar que es toda de las mikos

- Yo te explico Hinata – Sakura volvió a sentarse en su puesto – veras anoche mientras tu dormía, una lluvia de pétalos de flores de Sakura blanco cayo sobre Kohana

- Aja y eso que tiene que ver con esas mikos

- Veras Hinata – prosiguió Sakura - existe una leyenda en la que se dice que la lluvia de pétalos de flores de Sakura es señal de que una nueva miko nacerá, tu debes conocer las cinco naciones más antiguas se rigen por los elementos **Katon** (Fuego), **Fuuton** (Viento),** Suiton** (Agua), **Doton** (Tierra) y **Raiton **(Rayo), cada miko representa un elemento, pero también cada miko maneja un Chakra diferente, manteniendo el equilibrio

El Fuego representa Mente, Poder, Libertad propia, El Agua representa Emoción, Energía, Sexualidad y Creatividad, La Tierra representa Instinto, Supervivencia, Seguridad, El Rayo representa Intuición, Percepción extrasensorial y por ultimo la líder de todas ellas, esta se presenta en el elemento del Viento pero también maneja el espacio, como el Espacio representa Trascendencia y Conexión divida y Como el Viento representa Devoción, Amor, Compasión, Sanación y por ultimo el Equilibrio, así es como se rigen las cinco Mikos del los elemento y el Chakra

- Wooow – dijeron las tres chicas sorprendidas del conocimiento que poseía la peli-rosa

- ¿Como sabes eso Sakura-chan? – pregunto Tente-ten impresionada

- Iruka-sensie nos enseño eso en clases, ¿acaso no se acuerdan? – varias gotitas de sudor aparecieron en la cabeza de todas

- No – susurraron con vergüenza

- Típico, bueno el caso aquí es que cuando una Miko muera, ella debe volver a renacer, por lo que elige a humana para que se convierta en su madre, por lo general siempre elige a Ninja pues son las que más mejor del Chakra poseen, esta personas debe tener las tres cualidades principales, manejo de una Chakra ejemplar, se una persona fuerte y por ultimo tener un corazón noble – explico al final la peli-rosa

- Así que cualquier de las Ninja de la Aldea puede ser la futura madre de la miko que miro – pensó Ten-ten en voz alta

- Así es, bueno solo aquellas que cumpla los tres requisito, lo cual reduce las posibilidades a una 20% de la población Ninfa femeninas – pensó esta vez Sakura en voz alta

- Solo espero que yo no sea esa personas – aclaro Ino – se imaginan que alguna de nosotras tenga esa misión, no es por nada, pero si o que Sakura dice es verdad, dicha Ninja se expondrá al peligro, Akatsuki o Orochimaru, no perderán la oportunidad de tener a esa miko, así que lo más probable sea que secuestre a la madre y esta… - Ino no prosiguió la idea le daba escalofrió

- Es verdad no había pensado en eso – dijo esta vez Sakura

- Y sabes quien fue la elegida Sakura, tu trabajas prácticamente con Tsunade-sama ella debe de estar enterada de quien fue la elegida – Ten-ten sabia que si alguien debía de estar enterada de eso seria la Hokage al ser la líder de la Aldea

- Creo que Tsunade-sama y Shizune-nee-chan saben pero no me han querido decir nada, al parecer es algo muy confidencial – les explico, había tratado de sacarle algo a sus maestras pero estas se negaron a revelar algo sobre la personas que había sido elegida

- Bueno creo que eso lo sabremos más adelante – suspiro Ino

Hinata se había quedado en silencio durante toda la conversación, la verdad es que no tenia mucho que decir todo fue dicho por sus amigos, tuvo la tonta idea que tal vez ella podría ser la elegida, pero descarto la idea cuando le mencionado las cualidades que dicha Ninja tendría, su manejo del Chakra era pésimo, no era fuerte ni nada por el estilo.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Naruto se encontraba entrenando en el campo numero 7 de entrenamiento junto con Sasuke, luego de su ultima batalla, Naruto había conseguido que Sasuke regresara – o mejor dicho o había obligado a que regresara – claro que Sasuke aun estaba aprueba por la Hokage para ver si en verdad era de fiar, por lo que todas las mañana ambos entrenaban juntos, pero ese día en especial Naruto no estaba tan concentrado como de costumbre.

- Ok que te pasa Dobe – pregunto Sasuke deteniendo sus ataques al rubio

- ¡Eh! – el también detuvo su ataques – ¿Qué pasa porque te detienes Sasuke-teme?

Al peli-negro le entraron una ganas de golpear a su compañero, pero se resistió de nada le servia el rubio noqueado quería saber que era lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre has estado más distraído? – pregunte sentándose en el suelo, Naruto lo imito

- _Él_ esta inquieto desde estaba mañana – Sasuke sabia a quien su amigo se refería a él.

- ¿Cómo que inquieto? – el rubio suspiro

- Desde que me desperté a estado raro, puedo sentir su ansiedad y a cada momento se la pasa diciendo 'que debe encontrarla antes de que otra se le adelante'

- ¿Encontrar? ¿A quien debe encontrar? – pregunto extrañado el pelinegro

- No se, pero anda demasiado ansioso, inclusive antes de salir de mi departamento pude sentir su Chakra tratando de dominar el mió – el rubio estaba preocupado aunque el Kyuubi no podía liberarse de su sello, podía usar su Chakra era otra cosa aparte

- Porque no te pregunta al viejo pervertido de tu sensei, tal vez el sepa lo que te esta pasando – lo animo un poco

- Ero-sensei ni pensarlo lo más probable es que me use para sus famosas "investigaciones" – aunque quería a su sensei la verdad a veces era molesto cuando para sus perversiones lo usaba a él

- Eso es cierto, ¡mmmm! Si quiere puede meterme en tu mente y ver que le pasa a ese zorro – no era la primera vez que Sasuke usaba su Sharingan para entrar en la mente

"_Mocoso si ese Uchiha entra aquí, haré que su mente colapse del terror y el temor que le haré ver" _amenazo el Kyuubi quien no anda

- Es mejor que no al parecer el Kyuubi, sigue de mal humor – no quería (aunque se lo merecía) que su amigo sufriera

- Pero te podría ayudar

- Pero el Kyuubi no anda de buen humor

- ¿Y cuando lo ha estado?

- Eso es verdad – el rubio se recostó en la grama con pereza, estaba cansado deseaba realmente saber que era lo que le pasaba al Kyuubi y también que era lo que le pasaba a el mismo, por alguna razón sentía una gran ansiada y aun no sabia el porque

- Debe ser realmente grave lo que pasaba como para que este tan pensativo – Sasuke imito a su amigo y se tiro en el suelo

- Oye Teme, nunca haz sentido que te hace falta algo en la vida

- Por supuesto que si muchas veces, siento que me hace falta mi familia

- ¿Y como era?

- ¿El que?

- Tener una familia, yo jamás la tuve cuando era pequeño así que no se como es tener una ahora.

- Pues… - Sasuke lo pensó por unos minutos – mi okasan era una mujer muy dulce y gentil siempre se preocupaba por mi, cuando tenia miedo ella solía ir a mi cuarto y a calmarme solía cantarme canciones de cuna y leerme cuentos, mi otousan… el era muy exigente y estricto con todos aun más con Itachi, pero muy en el fondo nos quería y Itachi… el era simplemente el, mi casa siempre estaba llena de vida y alegría, todo el Clan Uchiha estaba en nuestra casa por lo general, se cuidaban entre ellos mismo

Naruto seguía escuchado la historia de la vida de su amigo con tristeza, a el le hubiera encantado tener una familia que se preocupara por él, alguien que lo acurrucara en las noches hasta alguien que lo regañara, lo más cercado que a tenido a una familia eran las pocas personas que le habían tendido la mano y jamás le dieron la espalda.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Hinata luego de que se despidiera de sus amigas – o mejor dicho que le les hubiera escapado – se dirigió hacia el campo de entrenamiento diecinueve, solo esperaba que Kiba y Shino no estuviera molesta con ella por llegar tan retarda, estaba a pocos pasos de donde estaban sus amigos, cuando Kiba y Shino voltearon a verlo.

- Ohayo Hinata-chan llegas tarde – la acuso Kiba corriendo hacia donde estaba ella junto con Akamaru

- L-Lo siento Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Sakura, Ten-ten y Ino me raptaron unos cuantos minutos – se disculpo la chica cuando el chico estuve frente a ella

- ¡Nah! Eso no importa empezamos – Kiba iba a tomar su mano, cuando una ráfaga de viento lo mando a volar

- Kiba-kun – grito la chica preocupada al ver aterrizar a su amigo a unos tres metros de ella

Shino era el único que no se movió, no era que no le preocupara su compañero, solo que los incestos que estaban con él le decía que no se acercara a su compañera de equipo, así que le hizo caso a sus mini-alias, Hinata fue hasta donde estaba el chico-perro.

- ¿Kiba-kun estas bien? - pregunto cuando el joven se sentó

- Si, pero no se que paso, sentí como algo me tomaba del brazo y me lanzara por los aires – sobándose la cabeza, era raro pero había sentido un extraño frió cuando intento tocar a su amiga

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – Kurenai apareció en una nube de humo frente a sus alumnos

- Kurenai-sensei es que algo golpeo a Kiba-kun – le explico Hinata a su sensei

- ¿Te golpeo? – pregunto extrañada de Shinobi, era raro que alguien lanzara a Kiba desprevenido, siento este muy sensible a todos y teniendo a Akamaru cerca

- Si, iba a tomar a Hinata para que empezáramos a entrenar cuando algo me agarro y me mando a volar – explico el chico un poco adolorido

Kurenai en ese momento entendió lo que había ocurrido, vio a Hinata quien se notaba preocupada por lo que le paso a su amigo, la Hokage le había dicho a Kurenai que aunque la fusión no estaría del todo completada, la esencia de la miko protegería a Hinata de cualquier cosa que ella pensara que fuera un peligro para ella, seguramente aquella esencia había pensado que Kiba era un enemigo y lo alejo.

- Bueno ya olvidemos lo ocurrido – dijo Kurenai tratando de que olvidaran el tema – porque no empiezan su entrenamiento

- Si – Kiba se puso de pie – Hinata vamos

- NO – Chillo la mujer, sus alumnos voltearon a verla extrañada – digo porque no entrenas hoy con Shino, hoy quiero que Hinata descanse

- Pero Kurenai-sensei yo me siento bi… - trato de decir la Hyuuga pero fue interrumpida por su sensei

- Hinata he dicho que hoy descansara, entendido – le dijo con una seriedad que asusto a la chica

- Si Kurenai-sensei – bajando la mirada

Shino y Kiba empezaron a entrenar, Hinata no le quedo más que verlos entrenar junto con su sensei quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su aprendiz, la verdad es que se sentía muy contenta con lo que le estaba pasando a Hinata, sabia que con esto todos empezaría a ver la capacidad de Hinata y no solo verla como la débil Hyuuga, pero también tenia miedo por lo que fuera a pasar a partir de ahora, las cosas se iban a poner fea para su pequeña aprendiz. Hinata se sentía un poco triste por la decisión que le había tomado su sensei, pero no quiso discutir más, no se encontraba de ánimos para hacerlo, así que se recostó contra el árbol en que ambas estaban sentadas.

"_Descansa mamá yo te protegeré"_ susurro la miko con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a la joven dormir

Kurenai escucho un murmullo, volteo a ver Hinata tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y los rayos del sol tocaban su rostro, vio una pálida y casi transparente mano en la frente de la chica, siguió con la mirada aquella mano hasta que se topo con una joven casi de la misma edad que ella su cabello negro azulado, su rostro pálido similar al de los Hyuuga y ojos celeste casi perla traía un kimono blanco como la nieve, al ver a aquella mujer la Shinobi se sorprendió, pero al mismo tiempo sonrió, la mujer en ese momento desapareció, pero la sonrisa de Kurenai no lo hizo. Shino quien se encontraba lejos también vio aquella imagen, no había que ser un genio para entender lo que estaba pasando, siguió su peleaba con Kiba.

Autora original: Alinita28 (100%100 contra el plagio)


	3. Búsqueda, Decisiones

**Moon Dance**

**Disclaemir o como sea que se escriba: Los personajes de Natuto no me pertenecen yo solo jueg con los personajes por diversión jajajaja**

**Hola a todos lamento la demora pero habia estado super ocupada y super bloqueada pero anoche el foco de mi cabeza se encendio jajajaja aqui les traigo el proximo capi de Moon Dance y no tardare de subir el proximo capi xq ya esta scrito jejejejeje aproveche ayer q tenia bastantes imaginacion y escribi tres capitulos de una sola vez**

**Búsqueda, decisiones**

Shino y Kiba continuaban con su entrenamiento, Kurenai los veía de vez en cuando pues su atención y todos sus sentidos Ninja se encontraba puesto en Hinata al igual que otros dos Ninjas quienes se encontraba cerca de ahí vigilando a Hinata – los Ninjas eran Jiraya y Asuma – ya que Tsunade había decidido vigilar a Hinata desde cerca por si acaso ocurría algo que pudiera poder a ella o la criatura en peligro, por ahora no había peligro, aunque claro todo se debía a que nadie sabia a quien la miko había elegido, ni que Aldea había sido la elegida, pero claro eso no seria por mucho tiempo, pronto sabrían que Kohona había sido la elegida y todos los Ninjas iban a querer a la futura madre de la Miko, pero eso no seria en estos momentos.

El espíritu de la Miko sabia que su madre era estaba siendo vigilados por Ninjas, cosa que le molestaba un poco, no deseaba que su madre fuera sobreprotegida pero estaba claro que ella no podía decirle a esos Ninjas que no hicieran su trabajo, primero ella solo era un espíritu, los humanos no podía ver a los seres como ella, solo mente aquellos con poderes espítales o los _Jinchuuriki_ eran las únicas personas que podía verla y claro a aquella que ella le otorgara el poder de verla, si permitió que Kurenai la viera por uno segundo fue solo un error de su parte y en cuanto a Shino el era un chico especial esa era la razón por la que la pudo ver.

"_En este lugar ahí Ninja fuerte"_ pensaba la miko viendo a los dos jóvenes que estaba luchando, Kiba era un joven con un Chakra sorprende aun más para una joven de su edad, pero era demasiado salvaje para el gusto de la Miko además la mirada de ese joven no le agradaba mucho, Shino era fuerte tanto que se preguntaba si en verdad ese joven solo tenia 16 años, pero tampoco era del agrado de la Miko _"Si no fuera porque el maneja a los Incesto lo elegiría, pero no detesto a todos los bichos rastreros"_ La Miko aunque era la guardiana del viento detestaba a todos los bichos que no fueran mariposas.

Al final del entrenamiento eran mas o menos las dos de la tarde, Hinata ya había despertado, aunque se encontraba de mal humor pues su sensei no la había dejado entrenar estaba comenzado a pensar que su Sensei no confiaba en ella como una Kunoichi, eso era lo que más le dolía pues su Sensei ya hubiera perdido la confianza en ella. Hinata se encontraba caminando por las calles de Kohana hacia su casa, no tenia ánimos de nada, que ironías de la vida esa mañana se había levantando con ánimos de superarse a si misma por primera vez en año y su Sensei había decidido que ella no entrenaría, sentía como si nadie en verdad la valorara en serio.

- ¡Hey Hinata-chan! – Sakura corrió hacia donde estaba su amiga

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? – pregunto la Hyuuga tratando de ocultar su tristeza

- Es que iba a casa de Naruto y me preguntaba si quieres acompañarme – Sakura sabia de los sentimiento de Hinata hacia el Uzumaki, bueno en realidad todos los novatos y gran parte de la Aldea conocía los sentimiento de la Princesa del Clan Hyuuga hacia el Jinchuuriki, bueno todos menos el mismo Naruto

- A-A casa de Na-Naruto-kun – tartamudeo poco a poco sus mejillas se fueron tiñendo de color rosa, cosa que no paso desapercibido por la Miko

"_¿Quién sera ese tal Naruto que causa que mi madre se sonroje tanto?"_ se pregunto curiosa

- Si que dices, Tsunade-sama me dijo que fuera a darle un recado a el y a Sasuke-kun – al decir el nombre de su compañero de equipo la joven suspiro

- Yo… eto… no… no se – la verdad ella si quería ver a Naruto, pero no sabia como reaccionaria, hacia mucho que ella no lo había visto, ya que se había prometido que volvería a ver al joven cuando fuera una Kunoichi fuerte – creo que mejor no Sakura-chan, el debe de estar ocupado

- ¡Eh! – Sakura no se creía lo que su amiga le había dicho – vamos Hinata pero si tu eras la que siempre deseaba ver a Naruto, ¿Por qué ahora no quieres verlo

- Es lo mejor así Sakura-chan – dicho esto se dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino

- Eso si que no tu y yo vamos a ver a los chicos ahora – Sakura agarro a la Hyuuga por su brazo derecho y la jalo en dirección de donde quedaba el apartamento de Uzumaki, Hinata intentaba soltarse pero no lo logro pues Sakura era el triple de fuerte que ella usando solo un cuarta parte de su Chakra, así que la Hyuuga dejo de forcejear con la peli-rosa pues sabia que no le iba a ganar, la Miko del viento no había echo nada para proteger o ayudar a su madre simplemente, porque la peli-rosa no le parecía peligrosa y claro porque sentía mucha curiosidad por conocer al famoso Naruto

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Asuma y Jiraya quienes había seguido desde una distancia prudente a Hinata, al ver que se iba con la peli-rosa simplemente sonrieron, si había dos personas en la aldea que fuera como el agua y el aceite serian definitivamente Hinata y Sakura, Hinata era una chica muy tímida y se avergonzaba por toda, no era fuerte y tampoco decidida, pero era una de las pocas personas que se preocupaban por los demás, Sakura en cambio no era para nada tímida y casi nunca se avergonzaba y era igual o más fuerte que la misma Tsunade y cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza lo cumplía aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.

- Esas dos son total mente opuesta la una de la otra – le dijo Asuma a Jiraya, ambos estaban siguiendo a las jóvenes desde los techos de las casas – me extraña que la estudiante de Kakashi no fuera la elegida, no es por menospreciar a Hinata, pero Sakura es una de las Kunoichi más fuerte de esta aldea a parte de Ino

- Asuma creo que las apariencia a veces engañan – Dijo Jiraya quien se detuvo a mitad del camino a ver a unas jovencitas que estaban comiendo helado

- Jiraya-sensei deje de anda de fisgón y sigamos con nuestra misión – Asuma no estaba de humor para que el Sannin empezara con sus perversiones si Kurenai se enteraba lo castigaría y esa mujer era peligrosa cuando se molestaba

- No estoy fisgoneando estoy informándome que es muy distintos – dijo el Sannin sacando su libreta, Asuma solo suspiro, ese viejo no tenia remedio – Además ya sabemos a donde van a casa del tonto de mi aprendiz, en ese lugar no ahí nadie que le haga daño alguno

- En eso tienes razón – Asuma se sentó en el techo, encendió un cigarrillo

- Además Asuma yo siendo tu no juzgaría a esa niña aun – Jiraya el cual seguía con sus anotaciones para su nuevo libro

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto botando el aire del cigarrillo

- Hinata Hyuuga, no se te olvide quien era la madre de Hinata, ella era una de las cinco Kunoichi más fuerte de esta aldea, yo no juzgaría a su hija mayor de Hotaru así como así, aparte tu estuviste en el hospital cuando nació la niña Hyuuga, sentiste el gran poder que esa niña tenia… aunque – se quedo pensativo – ahora que lo pienso esa niña ya no emane el mismo poder, me pregunto ¿Por qué sera? – se quedo aun más pensativo

Asuma volvió a aspira su cigarrillo, el sabia quien era la madre de Hinata, en realidad toda Kohana conoce a la madre de Hinata no por nada era una de las cinco Kunoichi más poderosas, en realidad era la tercera más fuerte, la primera era Tsunade, la segunda Kuchina Uzumaki, la tercera Hotaru Hyuuga, la cuarta Anko Mitarashi y la quinta Kurenia Yuuhi, ellas cinco eran conocida como las mejores Kunoichis de Konoha, todos sabían que ellas eran las mejores, por lo que entre los Ninja tenían cierto respecto, cuando nació la hija de Horatu Hyuuga todos pensaron que ella seria la siguiente en sucesión al titulo de la Ninja de la luna, ya que mostraba un Chakra excepcional desde su nacimiento, por lo que les extraño mucho a todos – incluyendo al Tercer Hokage – que la pequeña fuera tan débil en estos momentos.

Con Hinata y Sakura la peli-rosa ya había dejado de arrastrar a Hinata pues había decidido ir a ver a Naruto, aunque ella no podía oculta su emoción por ver al rubio, aun después de tanto años aun continuaba amando al rubio, pero sabia que el jamás se fijaría en ella y menos ahora que Sasuke había vuelto ya que el rubio solo estaba al pendiente de su amigo, aunque esto realmente lastimaba a Hinata, ella pensaba que mientras su amado fuera feliz ella también lo seria, estaban a poco metros del departamento del rubio, cuando Sakura prácticamente jalo a Hinata hasta la casa, ella sabia que Sasuke podría encontrarse ahí.

"_Siento un poderoso Chakra provenir de ese departamento"_ pensó la miko mirando el departamento al cual de dirigían, por precaución la joven se introdujo en el cuerpo de su madre.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del departamento Sakura respiro varias veces tratando de no parecer desesperada, Hinata simplemente bajo la mirada avergonzada, la peli-rosa toco la puerta y a los pocos minutos Sasuke abrió la puerta con cierto fastidio, al ver a las dos chicas simplemente suspiro.

"_Este es el tal Naruto"_ se pregunto a si misma la miko, el joven que estaba frente a ellas tenia una mirada un tanto sombría que no el agrada mucho a la joven, _"Si este tipo le gusta a mi madre me encargare de que no sea el elegido"_ se dijo frunciendo el ceño

- Hola Sasuke-kun – saludo Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- Hola – hablo sin ningún tipo de emoción – el Dobe no esta – les dijo sabiendo a quien estaban buscando

- Pues no importa lo vamos a esperar verdad Hinata… – la peli-rosa no permitió que Hinata hablara, la tomo del brazo nuevamente y la metió al departamento

"_Este lugar es un asco"_ pensó la miko al ver el desastre que era aquel pequeño departamento, ropa por todas lados al igual que envases de comida instantánea _"El tipo que viva aquí es un tremendo cerdo"_

Gracias a la chica peli-rosa sabia que el joven que abrió la puerta no era el chico del cual su madre estaba enamorada, aunque claro eso no quitaría al Sasuke de su lista de no aceptados como su futuro padre, ese chico de cabello negro no le agradaba era demasiado serio y sombrío, Sakura se sentó a tratar de hacerle conversación a Sasuke, pero este solo respondía con monosílabas, como si, no y un aja, pero claro la peli-rosa no se iba a dar por vencida hasta logra que su amado, le dijera mas de cinco palabras, Hinata por su lado mirada aquel pequeño y desastroso departamento con cierta emoción, las pocas veces que había estado en ese departamento siempre estaban en las misma condiciones, echo un asco, pero a ella eso le agradaba, ya que ese era uno de los pocos lugares en los que se podía sentir el calor de una verdadero hogar, como Sakura y Sasuke estaban "hablan" ella decidió limpiar un poco, recogió la ropa y las llevo al cuarto de lavado, no se sorprendió a ver mas ropa sucia en ese lugar, el rubio no era conocido por ser el mas limpio de todos.

Así que se abrió espacio entre la montaña de ropa sucia que había en el cuarto de lavado, mientras la lavadora se llenaba de agua, separo la ropa de color de la de blanca, una vez que la lavadora estuvo llena le echo detergen y luego metió la ropa blanca, la puso a lavar y salio de ahí, se puso a recoger el monto de envases que había, le daba tristeza al saber que Naruto al parecer no sabia lo que era comer una comida casera y siempre recurría a la comida instantánea en especial el ramen, Sasuke seguía a la Hyuuga con la mirada, ya que le parecía raro que esa joven hiciera el aseo en la casa de su mejor amigo, aunque el sabia los sentimiento de esa chica hacia Naruto, aun se preguntaba porque aun después de tantos años aun no se lo había confesado, para el todas las mujeres siempre serian un misterio, eran rara y misteriosas, bueno todos menos la peli-rosa que tenia a su lado que no paraba de hablarle.

Hinata continuo limpian hasta que se topo con las fotografías que había encima de un pequeño estante, había fotografías de cuando Naruto y sus amigos eran niños, en unas aparecían Naruto, Kiba y Chogi, Shikamaru al parecer escapando de Iruka-sensei, otras en donde estaba Naruto con el tercer Hokage, otras en donde aparecía el equipo 7 con Kakashi, otras en donde aparecía con Ero-sensei y así seguían una tras o tras, pero la que mas le gusto es en donde aprecian todos los nueve notaba, al igual que el equipo de Gai y Sai, en ese fotografía ella se encontraba al lado de Naruto quien tenia una gran sonrisa en sus labios, ella también sonreía pero con cierta timidez y mas roja que un tomate, pues el rubio la tenia abrazada por sus hombros, esa fotografía fue tomada el mismo día en que Sasuke había regresado y todos estaban juntos, la miko también estaba viendo la fotografía, no era necesario que le dijeran quien era el que le gustaba a su madre, solo con ver el rostro sonrojada.

"_Ese rubio es el q le gusta a mi madre"_ mirando al rubio con cierto desagrado, ese tipo tenia una cara de estúpido que nadie se la quitaba _"Aun no voy a negar que no parece tener ningún tipo de maldad"_ mirando los ojos del rubio

- Naruto-kun – murmuro Hinata un tanto sonrojada

- ¿Hey Hinata-chan que haces? – le pregunto Sakura al notar que su amiga miraba casi embelezada las fotografías

- Eto… Na-da Sakura-chan – respondió nerviosa, a lo que la peli-rosa solo pudo sonreír, era mas que obvio lo que estaba pasando

- Sabes no es nada malo admitir lo que siente hacia el baka de Naruto – le dijo como el que no quiere la cosa, causando que Hinata se sonrojara a un mas – aunque claro si sigues siendo tan lenta tal vez alguien se te adelante y le confiese sus sentimientos a Naruto – Hinata se tenso en ese instante, Sasuke miro a su compañera

- Yo… Yo…

- Hey Teme ya regrese y a que no adivinas había una rebaja en los Ramen así que compre todos lo que pude – dijo una muy alegre rubio el cual entro por la puerta con varias bolsa encima

Ambas tanto Hinata como la miko al ver a Naruto sintieron como sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo, Hinata se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada con pena, aun después de tanto años en compañía del rubio no había desaparecido aquella pena que siempre la había acompañado desde que descubrió sus sentimientos por el rubio, sin importar lo decida que se mostrara cuando peleaba, siempre que estaba cerca o hablaban de Naruto se sonrojaba sin razón alguna.

- Na-ru-to-kun- susurro la Kunoichi peli-azul con emoción

- ¡Eh!, Ohayo Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, no sabían que estaban aquí – saludo a ambas Kunoichi con una radiante sonrisa zorruna – hace cuanto llegaran

- Hace poco baka, te vine buscando pues Tsunade-sama nos mando a llamar a los tres – respondía Sakura mirando con reojo a Sasuke

- ¿A los tres? – pregunto extrañado mirando a Hinata, no es que le molestara que la Hyuuga estuviera en su casa, solo le extrañaba que estuviera en ese momento ahí

- Si a los tres, pero cuando venia hacia acá me encontré a Hinata – señalando a la chica quien al escucha su nombre se tenso y bajo aun mas la mirada – es que ella te quería decir algo – prosiguió la peli-rosa posando detrás de Hinata y golpeándole suavemente la espada para que se acercara un poco mas a Naruto

- ¿Así?… ¿Qué me querías decirme Hinata-chan? – pregunta el rubio posándose frente a ella extrañado.

- Yo… Yo… - la pobre Hinata no sabia que decir, ya que la peli-rosa la había tomado con la guardia baja, era cierto que ella deseaba confesarle sus sentimientos al rubio, pero… pero… no en ese momento, ya que lo único en lo que podía pensar era en no desmayarse de la pura vergüenza, su rostro empezó a teñirse de un rosa cada vez mas fuerte

- ¿Ocurre algo Hinata-chan? – volvió a preguntar el rubio al ver como el rostro de la peli-azul se ponía cada vez mas y mas rojo

Mientras tanto una peli-negro y una peli-rosa no se perdían nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo al igual que dos Ninja-sensie – quien después de que Jiraya termino de recorrer "información" – llegaron al apartamento del _Jinchuuriki_ al mismo instante que el dueño llegaba, la escena que estaban viendo le causaba risa, por una parte la dulce y tierna Hinata Hyuuga tratando de confesarle sus sentimiento a un rubio despistado que ni siquiera sabia lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su ex compañera de clases.

- Oye Hinata estas muy roja, ¿no te habrás enfermado? – pregunto el rubio tocando la frente de Hinata

Ese simple toque saco a la Miko del transe que había caído en ese instante cuando el rubio entro al apartamento, su espíritu vibro al mismo tiempo que su corazón ese joven era el contenedor del Kyuubi, la Miko al saber esto hizo lo mejor que pudo hacer, por un leve momento tomo el control del cuerpo de su madre y lanzo al rubio lejos de ella.

En cuanto Naruto toco a Hinata sintió como su alma y la del Kyuubi vibraron al mismo tiempo, eso era algo que jamás había pasando antes, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar que era lo que había pasado, Hinata lo había empujado con tanta fuerza que termino estampado a la pared, dejando a todos inclusive a la misma Hinata sorprendía por lo que acaba de hacer.

- Hi-Hinata – Sakura miro a su amiga extrañada por lo que había sucedido.

Hinata por su lado estaba en estado de shock, ni ella misma supo que era lo que la había impulsado a ser lo que le hizo a su querido Naruto, solo sintió un extraño deseo de salir corriendo de ahí en ese momento, y eso fue lo que hizo luego que salio del su shock inicial, se fue de ahí corriendo a todo lo que podían dar sus piernas, seguidos de dos ninjas quien aun estaban confundido por lo que había pasado, si bien no era la primera vez que Hinata lanzaba a Naruto lejos cuando este se acercaba mas de la cuenta a ella, pero eso solo pasaba cuando ella estaba a punto de desmayarse y eso no era lo que había pasado en ese momento, sino que por unos pocos segundo sintieron algo raro, como si la energía de la misma Hinata cambiara por un segundo y luego volviera a ser ella misma.

De regreso al apartamento del rubio Sakura estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que el rubio reaccionara pues cuando Hinata lo lanzo contra la pared el rubio perdió el conocimiento, cosa que preocupo solo un poco a Sakura, pues debian de llegar a la torre del Hokage antes de las tres y solo faltaban diez minuto para las tres.

- CON UN DEMONIO NARUTO DESPIERTA – grito una furiosa Sakura zarandeando al rubio con tanta fuerza que parecía estar echo de goma, la peli-rosa al ver que el rubio no reaccionaba lo lanzo nuevamente contra la pared – Baka, bien si no despierta ya que, Sasuke vamos antes que Tsunade-sama se moleste – mirando a su compañero de equipo, quien solo lamentaba la suerte de su amigo

- Pobre Dobe, dos golpes en menos de diez minutos – murmuro el Uchiha acercándose a su amigo que se encontraba tirado en el suelo con los ojos en forma de esperar, lo movió un poco pero este no reacciono, por lo que supuso que estaría así durante un largos rato.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Torre Hokage**

Luego de que Naruto recobro el conocimiento el equipo siete se dirigió a la torre del Hokage, aunque fueron recibidos por una molesta Tsunade quien luego de golpear a Naruto unas cuantas veces por atreverse a llamarla Baachan, les dijo que solo los había mando a llamar para reintegra a Sasuke al equipo siete y que a partir de ese instante ya era de nuevo un Ninja activo de Konoha, al escuchar estabas palabras Sakura literalmente se arrogo sobre Sasuke y los abrazo tan fuerte que todos los hueso de su espalda sonaron al mismo tiempo, Naruto suspiro al menos no había sido el a quien Sakura le había roto los huesos, pero en ese instante sentía que ya había perdido por completo las esperanza que tenia con Sakura, si bien cuando el trajo de regreso a Sasuke a la aldea Sakura estuvo al pendiente de él, ahora que Sasuke al fin había sido reubicado en el equipo siete, lo mas probable era que Sakura hiciera hasta lo imposible por ganarse el corazón del Uchiha, eso logro matar las ultimas esperanza que el rubio aun conservaba.

Tsunade al ver la expresión triste de Naruto supo lo que le pasaba, aunque se sintió mal por su ahijado, cosa que nadie a parte de Jiraya y el Tercer Hokage sabia era que ella y Jiraya había sido los padrinos de Naruto, aun antes de que el naciera, aunque no lo demostrara mucho le dolía el sufrimiento de su ahijado, pero sabia que en el corazón no se podía mandar, ella siempre supo que Sakura amaba profundamente a Sasuke y ese sentimiento jamás iba a desaparecer.

- Naruto – susurro la Hokage con tristeza

- Oye Baachan – llamo Naruto a la Hokage, cosa que hizo olvidar la tristeza de la Hokage y asesinar a Naruto con la mirada – digo Tsunade-sama – se disculpo el rubio nervioso ya le dolía bastante el cuerpo con tantos golpees recibido – y que va a pasar con Sai-kun

- Oh si Sai, el seguirá entrenado con ustedes, con el equipo ocho y con el equipo diez, en realidad el seguirá con ustedes por unos cuantos meses y luego será puesto en un solo equipo como fijo – les dijo mirando el expediente de Sai

- Y en que equipos era Tsunade-sama – pregunto Sakura dejando de abrazar a Sasuke y mirando a su Sensei

- Eso aun no esta decidido – respondió con seriedad, aunque en realidad ya estaba decidido que Sai ingresaría al equipo ocho luego que Hinata cumpliera los seis meses de embarazo, no podía exponer la vida de Hinata durante ni después del embarazo pues había descubierto que luego del embarazo pasaría casi un año para que Hinata recuperara todo su chakra.

- Bueno entonces esta decido había que ir a celebra que Sasuke-teme volvió al equipo siete, les diré a todos los chicos para reunirnos en Ichikaru, estoy ahí que celebrarlo – dijo un eufórico Naruto, el no podía pasar mucho tiempo triste no iba con su personalidad.

Una vez que el equipo siete se hubo marchado dos nubes de humo aparecieron enfrente a la Hokage, al cual a ver quienes eran solos suspiro hoy no era su día de suerte, les dio la espalda a los dos hombres, pero antes creo un jutsu de silencio alrededor de la habitación.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Jiraya, Asuma? – pregunto la mujer entrelazando sus dedos mirando hacia por la gran ventana

- Pues ha ocurrido algo extraño – empezó a decir Asuma

- ¿Algo extraño? – cuestiono la mujer

- Así es, hoy cuando Hinata se encontró con Naruto por un instante su energía cambio a una totalmente desconocida para nosotros – hablo Jiraya con seriedad

- ¿Están diciendo que la fusión entre la Miko y Hinata esta completa? – Tsunade estaba un tanto confundida pues no entendía lo que estaba pasando

- No Hokage-sama la función no se a echo, pero es como si por un instante la persona que golpeo a Naruto no era Hinata

- ¿A que creen que se deba eso?

- Aun no lo sabemos, pero creo tener la sospecha de lo que paso – Jiraya sonrío con picardía

- ¿Y eso seria? – pregunto Tsunade algo nerviosa por la sonrisa de su antiguo compañero de equipo

- Aun no estoy seguro, pero si es lo que estoy pensando se los hare saber enseguida, ahora debo marcharme quede en verme con una viejo conocido

- ¿Que conocido? – pregunto la Hokage extrañada

- Alguien que tal vez me resuelva la duda que tengo – dicho esto el manipulador de Sapo se marcho, dejando a Asuma y a Tsunade intrigados, aunque ellos sabia que Jiraya era un excelente rastreador de información por lo que decidieron dejar todos en sus manos.

**Mansión Hyuuga**

En la mansión Hyuuga Hinata se encontraba en el jardín que había creado su madre hace años atrás, aunque estaba regando las plantas su mente estaba en otro lado, aun no comprendida que era lo que había pasado en el apartamento de Naruto, no sabia porque lo había golpeado y eso le preocupaba mucho, en ese instante había sentido una gran necesidad de alejarse del rubio, no por repulsión ni nada de eso, pero si para protegerse a ella mismo, pero no entendía de que iba a protegerse si Naruto jamás la había lastimado a ella, no entendía que era lo que le estaba pasando.

Por otro lado Hiashi Hyuuga miraba desde la ventada de lo que parecía ser su oficina una fotografía que siempre mantenía oculta a la vista de todos inclusive a la vista de los ancianos, esa era una de sus mas preciadas pertenencias, en ella se encontraba el, su esposa Hotaru quien era muy parecida a Hinata en muchos aspecto solo que su pelo era negro azabache, su gran amigo un rubio de ojos azul cielo el cual llevaba la vestimenta de Hokage Minato Namikaze, el cual estaba abrazando a su esposa y gran amiga de Hotaru, una peli-roja de ojos violeta la cual se notaba su pronunciado estomago Kushina Uzumaki, al igual que aprecia Hizashi Hyuuga hermano gemelos de Hiashi y Hanika Hyuuga esposa de Hizashi la cual era parecida a todos los Hyuuga solo que su cabello era castaño claro y tenia una marca en su mejilla derecha en forma de trevol, los seis aparecían cuatro de ellos sonriendo mientras que Hiashi y Hizashi se mostraban serios, pero en sus ojos se podía notar la felicidad que los embargaba, felicidad que Hiashi perdió cuando murieron esas cinco personas que tanto quería.

- Hotaru – susurro el hombre pasando su mano por el rostro de su difunta esposa – _"no se si soy un buen padre en estos momentos, he tratado a nuestra hija de la manera mas cruel y fría posible, pero tu sabes que yo jamás he sabido como tratar a las mujer, a veces me gustaría que tu, Hanika o Kushina estuviera conmigo"_ pensó el Hyuuga con tristeza.

Siempre quiso tener un hijo varón, ya que el sabia como tratar a los chicos pero cuando nació Hinata pues se sintió decepcionado si bien quería a su hija Hinata, sabia que al crecer ella cargaría con una gran responsabilidad, cuando se dio cuenta que Hinata era demasiado débil aun cuando nació con un gran chakra, cuando nació su hermana menor y murió su madre ella se volvió una persona demasiado débil ni el mismo supo lo que le paso, solo que dejo que toda la responsabilidad recayera en Hanabi quien era mucho mas fuerte que Hinata.

"_Si estuvieras aquí Kushina de seguro me golpearías por ser como soy con mis hijas verdad"_ mirando a la esposa de su mejor amigo, ella siempre fue como la hermana menor que siempre quiso tener, dura, fuerte y demasiado impulsiva muy a diferencia de lo que eran todos los Hyuuga por eso el la adopto como su hermanita menor, al igual que Hizashi lo hizo, para ellos Kushina era mas que una simple amiga ambos la querían como si fuera su hermana, por eso al morir ella, ambos Hyuuga entristecieron.

Hiashi volvió a esconder la fotografía en su escondite, no era que le avergonzara esa fotografía solo que era la única fotografía que les quedaba de sus mejores amigos, por que aunque nadie lo supiera el considera a su hermano y a Hanika sus mejores amigos, aun cuando ambos pertenecía al Bouke, se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la venta ya casi atardecía y el cielo ya se reflejaba los colores del atardecer, algo llamo su atención en el jardín de su futura esposa, por un segundo cuando los reflejos del atardecer se posaron sobre su hija mayor, pudo ver reflejada en ella no solo la imagen de su esposa sino también a Hanika y a Kushina, froto sus ojos para ver si esa visión era real pero solo vio a su hija la cual había terminado de regar las plantas

- Es tan parecida a ellas – dijo con tristeza, su hija era demasiado parecida a ellas tres

- ¿A quien es tan parecida? – pregunto una voz a sus espalda, aquello sorprendió al Hyuuga no se había dado cuenta que alguien había entrando a su oficina, pero ni se inmuto y hizo como si nada hubiera pasado

- ¿Qué desea padre? – pregunto Hiashi con el mismo semblante frío de siempre

- Es que acaso un padre no puede venir a ver a su hijo – si bien el padre de Hiashi era un poco mas reservado que su hijo pocas veces soltaba esa fachada un poco

- ¿Ya dígame que es lo que desea padre? – sin cambia su semblante frío

El anciano suspiro y camino hacia donde estaba su hijo, tenia cierta curiosidad por saber que era lo que tanto había llamado la atención de su hijo para que este no lo volteara a ver ni un solo segundo, no es que su hijo lo mirara mucho que digamos pero era raro que no lo viera por lo menos un solo momento, cuando se acerco a la ventana vio a su nieta la cual estaba sentada bajo un gran árbol leyendo.

- El consejo de anciano ha tomado una decisión con respecto a Hinata – hablo el anciano mirando a su nieta

- ¿Cuál decisión? – pregunto el líder del Clan Hyuuga intrigado

- Hanabi será la sucesora del clan, Hinata pasara a ser parte de la rama secundaria y será sellada a mas tardar dentro de dos semanas

- ¿Qué? – Hiashi volteo a ver a su padre molesto, no podía permitir que sellaran a su hija si eso ocurría entonces la futura Miko no nacería – no pueden hacer eso – hablo recuperando su carácter serio

- Claro que podemos Hinata no es una Kunoichi ejemplar, sus constante errores en las misiones que se le han encomendado suelen terminar mal o si terminan bien no es por su eficacia, el consejo decidió que era mejor sellarla y que sea parte de Bouke – el hombre le dio la espalda a su hijo y camino hacia la salida

- No voy a permitir que le hagan eso a Hinata – protesto Hiashi decidido

- Tu opinión no cuenta mucho hijo, aunque eres el líder del Clan Hyuuga la decisión de los anciano es la definitiva, Hinata será sellada mas tardar en dos semanas, así que avísale a Hinata que se vaya preparando – dicho esto se marcho

Hiashi no iba a dejar que sellaran a su hija si bien esa opción siempre estuvo en su mente antes, no podía permitir que eso ocurriera y si eso ocurriera no sabia si el sello le haría daño a la Miko y tampoco iba a averiguarlo, si había alguien quien podía evitar eso era la Hokage, saco un pergamino y escribió un mensaje rápido, luego cerro el pergamino y busco a uno de los de la rama Secundaria para que le llevaran el mensaje a la Hokage lo mas pronto posible, si bien luego de eso el consejo de anciano la tomaría en su contra pues… bueno ya vería como se libraría de eso.

**De Regreso a la Torre Hokage**

Tsunade al fin había acabado con todo el tedioso trabajo de ser Hokage y se había decidido a tomarse un descanso ya estaba harta de tanto papeleo, odiaba a Jiraya por a verla encontrado, por su culpa ahora tenia que ser la Hokage, el cual aunque había pagado todas sus deudas era el peor trabajo que pudiera existir en el mundo, puro papeleo y nada de diversión y la poca diversión que tenia siempre era opacada por sus responsabilidades como Líder de la aldea, si fuera por ella, en ese mismo momento le diera ese cargo a quien sea con tal de volver a su vida normal llena de apuesta, juegos y mucho, mucho, pero muchísimo sake, esa si era la gran vida no el horrible trabajo de ser Hokage.

Tsunade saco una botella de sake y se dispuso a beber de ella cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a lo que según ella podía ser el peor de los demonios del mundo Shizune, la cual entro por la puerta principal totalmente alterada, logrando que la Hokage botara un poco su tan adorado sake.

- Tsunade-sama tenemos problemas – hablo la ayudante de la Hokage preocupada

- Arggg es que no me puedes dejar en paz ni un segundo Shizune – gruño la mujer molesta

- Tsunade-sama esto es mucho mas importante que su tan apreciado sake – Shizune camino hacia ella y le quito como pudo el sake a Tsunade y lo lanzo por la ventana, otro afortunado encontraría el sake.

- ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? – chillo Tsunade con lagrimas en los ojos, quito a su amiga de la ventana para arrogarse por su sake pero Shizune se lo impidió amarrándola por la camisa y lanzándola al sofá – ¿Qué te pasa te haz vuelto loca o que? – le pregunto molesta, pero Shizune solo le extendió – ¿Que es esto?

- Léalo y lo sabrá – fue lo que respondió Shizune

Con cierta molestia la Hokage abrió el pergamino y empezó a leerlo si bien lo que estaba leyendo ya se lo imaginaba, pero no por eso lo aceptaba, siempre creyó que el clan Hyuuga era demasiado estrictos y serio, pero eran respetados pero no por eso iba a permitir que estaba vez cumplieran su cometido si Hinata Hyuuga era sellada con el sello del pájaro enjaulado su hijos también serian sellado y si la Miko nacía bajo ese sello seria manipulada por los Hyuuga, cosa que no era permitido pues la Miko del viento era un espíritu libre, no iba a permitir que le pusiera dicho sella ni a ella ni a Hinata, solo porque esos ancianos quisieran.

- ¡Shizune! – llamo la mujer a su asistente quien no se había movido de su lugar

- Dígame Tsunade-sama

- Mañana a primera hora iremos a visitar la mansión Hyuuga, ahí algo que tengo que hablar con esos ancianos, así que cancela todas las cosas que debo a ser en la mañana – guardo el pergamino en una de las mesitas que había al lado del sofá en que ella se encontraba

- Pero Tsunade-sama, ¿Por qué no lo hace hoy mismo? – cuestiono la mujer la decisión de su Sensei

- Porque hoy quiero descansar por eso – gruño la mujer acostándose en el sofá y sacando otra botella de sake de debajo del sofá – no tengo ánimos de pelear con esos ancianos lo are mañana

- Pero… bien Tsunade-sama se hará mañana como usted diga

"_Esos ancianos me van a escuchar"_ pensó Tsunade tomando un sorbo de sake _"No voy a permitir que solo porque Hinata no es tan fuerte como ellos quieran le ponga ese maldito sello"_

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Mansión Hyuuga**

Ya era media noche en la mansión Hyuuga y todos estaban descansando después de un largo día, mientras todos descansaba en la habitación de la princesa del Clan Hyuuga, esta descansaba pero la Miko que estaba protegida en su cuerpo se encontraba a su lado viéndola descansar, después de lo que hizo ese día, realmente se encontraba cansada, la poca energía que ella aun conservaba solo podía usarla cuando fuera de vida o muerta para su madre, pero ese día lo uso para lanzar a Naruto lejos de ella, aun no entendía como no se había dado cuenta antes que ese joven era el portado del Kyuubi era mas que obvio por su gran cantidad de chakra por unos segundo cuando vio a ese joven quedo deslumbrada, el poseía todas las cualidades que estaba buscando para su padre, un chakra poderoso, pero también una gentileza y un carisma único, no poseía maldad alguna ni singan sello prohibido en su cuerpo, era simplemente único y especial para que fuera su padre, pero también poseía un ser que es totalmente prohibido para ella el Kyuubi que una vez ella misma había encerrado hace casi un siglo atrás.

"_Porque lo tienes que amar a el Okasan"_ se pregunto la Miko tocando la frente de su madre, inclusive en los sueños de su madre ese joven aparecía, por los pensamientos de su madre estaba enterada que ni ella sabia que el era el _Jinchuuriki_ del Kyuubi _"Okasan, sufre tanto por ese baca verdad"_ a la Miko le dolía demasiado todo lo que había pasado su madre, ya que aun después de tantos desplante que le había echo Naruto a su madre aun siendo inconsciente de los sentimientos de su madre la hacia sufrir _"Al parecer tu y yo somos mas parecidas de lo que pensaba Okasan amamos a quien no debemos"_ sonrío con tristeza, metió su mano dentro de su kimono y saco un collar con el dije en forma de estrella echa de cristal y dentro de esta había un pétalo de una rosa azul _"Kyuubi-sama"_ pensó con tristeza al recordar al Bijuu de nueve colas _"Lo mejor es que olvides ese sentimiento Okasan" _volvió a guardar el collar entre su kimono _"ese joven jamás se va a convertir en mi padre de eso yo me voy a encargar, solo espero que algún día me perdones por lo que voy a ser"_

Empezó a ser sellos con su manos tan rápidos que no era visibles para la mente humana ordinaria, luego de unos 100 sellos echo uniendo los dos dedos índice y medio de sus dos manos la llevo a la frente de su madre, sabia que ese sello era totalmente prohibido inclusive para las Mikos, pero esa era la única opción que tenia de librar a su madre de aquellos sentimientos que sentía hace el Jinchuriki.

"_Espero que realmente algún día me perdones Okasan"_ la Miko cerro los ojos los cuales se llenaron de lagrimas y toco la frente de su madre _"Sello del olvido, extracción de sentimientos"_

Autora original: Alinita28 (100%100 contra el plagio)


	4. Carta, Ataque

**Carta, ataque a Konoha**

**Al otro lado de la Aldea**

En el departamento del _Jinchuuriki,_ Naruto se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su cuarto el cielo, hoy era una de esas noches en donde es cielo estaba plagado de estrellas y una Luna creciente iluminando el cielo y las calles de Konoha, pero aun cuando aquello era un verdadero espectáculo para muchos, para el joven Ninja solo era una muestra de lo solitaria que era su vida, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no veía ni sentía nada, esa mañana ocurriendo tantas cosas su mejor amigo y hermano había sido restituido a ser un Ninja de Konoha, sus amigos se había reunidos después de mucho tiempo, bueno no todos Hinata no había asistido Neji no dio explicaciones del porque no había asistido al igual que Shino y Kiba, eso era lo que mas lo preocupaba aunque el no supiera porque.

Su huésped no se encontraba para nada dormido sino mas bien se encontraba furioso, había encontrado a la portadora de la Miko y eso lo enfurecía ella no había cambiado nada a pesar del pasar de los años seguía siendo la misma niña caprichosa que había conocido antes, con tan solo el a ver estado en contacto con la chica Hyuuga pudo ver claramente los pensamientos de la Miko, esa mujer iba a ser hasta lo imposible por evitar que el o mejor dicho Naruto se acercara a Hinata, conocía muy bien lo que ella era capas de hacer por conseguir lo que quisiera.

_"No voy a permitir que cambies mis planes"_ pensó el Kyuubi desde su jaula "_Una vez te perdí, pero esta vez te voy a tener para mi, aunque te deba compartir con el chiquillo"_

- Hinata – susurro Naruto inconcientemente cuando vio la Luna, ahora que lo pensaba aquella hermosa Luna era casi similar a los ojos de Hinata, llenos de luz y pureza – ¡Eh! Pero ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?, a mi no me gusta Hinata – se dijo Naruto golpeando su cabeza, en verdad pasar tanto tiempo con Jiraya, Yamato y Kakashi le estaban afectando

**Mansión Hyuuga**

_"Espero que realmente algún día me perdones Okasan" _la Miko cerro los ojos los cuales se llenaron de lagrimas y toco la frente de su madre _"Sello del olvido, extracción de sentimientos"_

Los dedos de la Miko empezaron a brilla de un color rosa suave, al mismo tiempo en que todos los sentimientos que Hinata sentía hacia Naruto empezaba a desvanecerse de su mente y su corazón e introducirse en una pequeña esfera que había aparecido frente a la Miko, ahí se podía ver todos aquellos momentos especiales para Hinata y aunque eso le dolía mucho a la Miko era lo mejor para su madre, pues una vez que el Jutsu se completara su madre olvidaría todos aquellos sentimiento que había existido hacia el Jinchuuriki, podría amar a otro con facilidad, así la Miko podía elegir a quien ella quisiera sin temor a lastimar los sentimiento de Hinata, eso era lo mejor para todos que Hinata se olvidara de sus sentimientos por Naruto. El Jutsu era complicado pero también era eficaz borraría todos y cada uno de aquellos sentimientos y recuerdo sobre Naruto de la mente de su madre, para ella Naruto solo seria otro amigo mas y nada mas que un amigo, el amor que alguna vez Hinata sintió por el se esfumaría en el aire.

Poco a poco todos los recuerdos y sentimientos empezaron a desvanecerse del corazón y mente de Hinata ya casi se estaba completando cuando una descarga eléctrica atravesó el traslucido cuerpo de la Miko, la cual fue apartada por una extraña ráfaga del cuerpo de Hinata, los recuerdos y sentimientos que había en una pequeña esfera que había sobre la frente de Hinata se rompió y regresaron a su lugar de origen la mente y el corazón de la Kunoichi, la Miko estaba sorprendida nunca un sello le había fallado y menos la había repelido como lo hizo en ese momento cuando estaba haciendo el sello a su madre, entonces las vio frente como protegiendo el cuerpo de su madre aparecieron dos almas humanas las cuales tomaron la formas de dos mujeres, una con el cabello rojizo y ojos violeta la cual usaba un kimono azul oscuro y un delantal amarillo oscuro y una mujer de cabello negro muy parecida a Hinata la cual llevaba un kimono blanco, ambas sacaron Shuriken y Kunai de entre sus ropas

**- No te atrevas a intentar ese Jutsu otra vez jovencita – hablo la mujer que se parecía a Hinata molesta**

_- ¿Quién son ustedes? – Pregunto la Miko intrigada y molestar al ver que ellas había sido la causante de que el Jutsu fallara – ¿Cómo se atreven a retarme?_

_**- No, ¿Quién te crees tú que eres al intentar borrar esos sentimientos de Hinata hacia ese chico? – pregunto la mujer de cabello rojizo furiosa ante lo que intentaba a ser la chica**_

_- Ese no es su problemas, regresen a su lugar de origen y déjenme terminar el Jutsu – la Miko se puso de pie, con cierta dificulta_

**- Se te atrevas a dar un paso mas jovencita, porque no dudaremos en atacarte, no le pondrás ni un debo encima a Hinata y menos si es para borrarle sus sentimientos – dijo la Kunoichi de peli-negra la cual le lanzo un shuriken a la Miko pero esta lo esquivo con facilidad**

_- No se quienes sean pero les are ver la luz en este momento_

Desde el aire hizo varios sellos pero estos fueron detenidos cuando de la nada apareció otra mujer y la golpeo en el estomago, la Miko cayo al suelo adolorida, cosa que realmente le extraño ella al ser un espíritu no sentía dolor alguno, aun así cuando esa mujer la golpeo sintió dolor, levanto la vista y vio como la mujer que la había golpeado se unía a las otras dos, que era de cabello castaño claro, la cual usaba un kimono azul claro, pero la manos de aquella mujer estaba cubiertas de lo que parecía ser chakra

_- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Pregunto una vez de pie – ¿Por qué están interfiriendo en mis planes?_

**- Porque tus planes son con fines egoísta – acuso la mujer recién llegada**

_- ¿Egoísta? – la Miko se tenso ante esa palabra, ella jamás a sido egoísta con nadie, solo con ella misma en una sola ocasión y de ahí fue que casi todo el mundo fue destruido – eso es mentira yo no estoy siendo egoísta – gruño molesta_

_**- Claro que si estas haciendo egoísta, o crees que el intentar borras los sentimientos de la pequeña Hinata hacia el pequeño Naruto son por una buena causa – hablo la mujer peli-roja**_

_- Claro que es por una buena causa ese chico y mi Okasan no pueden estar juntos jamás_

**- Solo por que tu lo digas no significa que es cierto – respondió la peli-castaña molesta – o acaso tu crees que tienes derecho de jugar con los sentimientos de los demás**

_- Yo solo quiero protegerla es que acaso no entienden eso – les dijo desesperada_

_**- Tu no la quieres proteger a ella, tu te quieres proteger a ti misma de tus propios sentimientos, no tienes derecho de jugar con los sentimientos de los demás – la peli-roja parecía estar dispuesta a atacar a la Miko en cualquier momento**_

**- Ya una vez jugaste con Hinata al sellar su propio poder, solo para que no fuera un arma asesina y aunque te agradecemos eso, también te juzgamos jugaste con ella, solo por tu beneficio propio – acuso la peli-negra con seriedad**

_- Eso no es verdad yo solo la quería proteger eso era todo – negando con la cabeza_

_**- Pero tu deseo de protección hacia ella la lastimo mas de lo que imaginabas, fue humilla y tachada por todos como una inútil, por ese sello que le pusiste – bufo la peli-roja**_

**- Calma Ku-chan, ella solo es una niña pequeña, no la juzgue así – trato de calmarla la peli-castaña**

_**- Pero Nika-chan, esa chica solo sabe jugar con las personas debe entender que no siempre puede jugar con lo que según cree que es una buena acción – mirando a la chica haciendo un puchero**_

**- Ku-chan, Nika-chan ya basta…**

_**- Lo sentimos Taru-chan – se disculparon las dos mujeres**_

La peli-negra camino hacia la Miko y se arrodillo frente a ella

**- Mírame pequeña – la Miko levanto la mirada la cual estaba llena de dolor, ella no tenia ni idea de todo – no puedes cambiar todo lo que no te parezca justo para ti, tu misma representas el equilibrio y sabes que para vivir en este mundo ahí que sufrir, y aunque tu trataste de hacer que Hinata no fuera un armas la convertiste en alguien débil y eso no es justo para ella**

_- Pero… pero_

**- Pero nada, aunque en estos momentos ese sello que le pusiste hizo de Hinata una Kunoichi noble, decida y capas de enfrentarse a todos por proteger a sus seres querido lo que hiciste estuvo mal echo – le dijo la peli-castaña caminando hacia ella – y lo que estabas intentando en estos momentos al borrar sus recuerdos y sentimientos hacia el pequeño Naruto, acaso no has pensado en el dolor y el vacío que podrías a serla sentir**

**- Yo… yo…**

**- Ahhhh, no puedes cambiar las cosas simplemente por que así tú lo deseas, Hinata a amado a Naruto desde prácticamente siempre y sabes ¿Por qué es eso? – le dijo la peli-roja desde su lugar a lo que la Miko negó – porque Naruto le enseño sin que el siquiera lo supiera, que siempre había que seguir sus propias decisiones siempre sin importar el que dirán, que jamás ahí que darse por vencido en esta vida, siempre ahí que proteger a sus seres querido aun a costa de su propia vida, si borras esos sentimiento y recuerdos a Hinata ella solo será una simple muñeca vacía sin saber que hacer**

_- Yo no sabia eso – murmuro la Miko con tristeza_

**- Pues vete enterado – le dijo con burla**

_**- Ku-chan – la retaron las dos mujer al mismo tiempo, la mujer simplemente se encogió en hombro**_

**- Ok, ok lo siento, pero no vuelvas a intentar ese Jutsu si – la Miko simplemente asintió**

**- Bueno es mejor que regresemos ya esta amaneciendo – les aviso la mujer peli-negra**

_- ¡Esperen! – la Miko se puso se pie y vio a las dos mujeres que estaba cerca de ella paradas al lado de la peli-rosa – ¿Quiénes son ustedes? No son espíritus ordinarios ¿verdad?_

**- Pues – dijo la peli-negra dándole la espalda – solo venimos a aquí porque tenía que evitar que una tragedia ocurriera**

_- Pero quienes son en verdad, no a todos los espíritus se les permite venir a la tierra, ni mucho menos atacar a una Miko – la pobre Miko esta confundida quería saber quienes eran esas mujeres_

**- Digamos que Somos las guardianas del amor verdaderos – dijo la peli-roja guiñándole el ojo – por cierto retírale el sello a Hinata en este preciso momento**

_**- Es verdad antes que una tragedia realmente horrible pase – le dijo la peli-castaña señalando el cuerpo de Hinata**_

**- Ya chicas ya es suficiente, ya nos llaman – las tres chicas se reunieron y se tomaron las manos – oye niña es enserio lo que le quites el sellos a Hinata hazlo ahora mismo o volveremos y te las veras muy feas con nosotros**

**- ttebane – grito la peli-roja lo que causa el suspiro de las otras dos chicas**

Antes de desaparecer las chicas le sonrieron a la Miko y se marcharon en una luz blanca, la Miko camino hacia donde estaba su madre y se arrodillo frente a ella.

_- Gomen Okasan – se disculpo la Miko – no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, en verdad estuve a punto de ser egoísta lo siento – dicho esto miro su mano derecha en la punta de sus dedos aparecieron pequeñas bolitas de fuego rosa con los diferente kanji de los elemento - Gogyo Kaīn (Apertura de los cinco elementos) – murmuro antes de dirigir su mano derecha hacia el lugar en que años atrás había sellado el chakra de su madre_

Cuando el sello desapareció fue como si un volcán hiciera erupción una gran cantidad de chakra fue liberado del cuerpo de Hinata haciendo que estaba se elevara de su cama, la habitación en ese momento se volvió totalmente blanca, el chakra de Hinata era tan visible que cualquiera lo podía ver poco a poco el chakra que al parecer estuvo reprimido por mucho tiempo se fue moldeando al cuerpo de Hinata, entro en ella y estaba volvió a caer suavemente en su cama, la Miko sonrío levemente antes de que su espíritu regresara al cuerpo de Hinata estaba demasiado cansada, no podía volver a usar su chakra a menos que fuera necesario o ella podría desaparecer por completo.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Al otro día en la mañana**

A la mañana siguiente la llegada de la Hokage a la región Hyuuga tomo desprevenido a todos los miembros de dicha familia, a todos menos el líder del Clan Hyuuga quien ya estaba al tanto que la Hokage iba a venir ese día, tenia la leve sospecha de que así seria y no la noche anterior, cuando la Hokage pidió hablar con todos los ancianos del consejo del clan Hyuuga, el padre de Hiashi y Hizashi supo de inmediato de que se trataba todo eso de la llegada del la Hokage, las cosas si iban a poner interesantes según el, nadie jamás se había atrevido a llevarle la contraria a los lideres del Clan Hyuuga, aunque claro nadie antes se había atrevido a llevarle la contraria a Tsunade tampoco – bueno solo Naruto, Shizune y Jiraya los demás simplemente le tenían miedo – ya que la Hokage no por nada había heredado la fuerza y voluntad de Primer Hokage y había sido entrenada por el Tercero

Una vez que todos los ancianos del consejo y el líder del Clan Hyuuga se encontraran en la sala de reuniones la Hokage hizo acto se presencia seguida de Jiraya y Shizune, cuando los dos Sannin legendarios entraron todos los Hyuuga se levantaron y le hicieron una pequeña reverencia, para volver luego a sus asiento, Tsunade se puso a la cabeza a su lado derecho estaba Jiraya y a su lado izquierdo Hiashi Hyuuga.

- ¿Hokage-sama nos podía explicar el motivo se su visita? – pregunto unos de los anciano mirando a la Hokage y luego a Jiraya

- Claro que si Hokuro-sama – les dijo la Hokage al hombre y luego miro a cada uno, respiro profundamente – ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR ¿QUÉ ES TODA ESA ESTUPIDES DE QUERER PONERLE EL SELLO DEL PAJARO ENJAULADO A HINATA HYUUGA? – pregunto furiosa al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar

Todos los Hyuuga aunque eran orgullosos y serios se intimidaron ante el grito de la mujer, ya que todos conocía su extraordinaria fuerza, fuerza que era un peligro para ellos si hacia enojarla, no quería conocer si los rumores de que un solo golpee podía romperle los hueso y mas a ellos que era un poco mayores.

- ¿Y bien estoy esperando una explicación? – volvió a pregunta estaba vez regresando a su puesto ya que Shizune la estaba tratando de calmar

- ¿Discúlpenos Hokage-sama pero quien le a dicho sobre eso? – pregunto otro Hyuuga un poco mas joven que el ultimo

- Eso no les importa yo quiero saber el ¿Por qué de esa decisión tan precipitada?, yo se que Hinata no es tan fuerte como otras Kunoichi pero se esfuerza por ser grande, no entiendo ¿Por qué quieren hacerle tal atrocidad? – Tsunade estaba tratando de enfurecer y golpear a todos los Hyuuga uno por uno

- Lo siento Tsunade-Hime pero esa decisión solos les incumbe a los Hyuuga no comprendo ¿Por qué usted esta tan molesta? – hablo la única mujer que era del consejo de los Hyuuga

- ¿Por qué? Me parece…

- Calma Tsunade te van a salir arrugas – intervino Jiraya al ver las intensiones que tenia Tsunade de golpearlos a todos – querido consejo Hyuuga – mirando a todos los ancianos con una sonrisa una tanto extraña – lamento decirles que por mas que ustedes quieran ponerle el sello del pájaro enjaulado a Hinata eso no va poder hacerse

- ¿Y eso como que por que Jiraya-sama? – pregunto el padre de Hiashi intrigado

- Por esto – Jiraya saco de entre ropa un pergamino de color blanco el cual al parecer jamás fue abierto y tenia el sello del Hokage – creo que esto debe de leerlo usted Hiashi-sama – extendiéndole el pergamino a Hiashi quien lo tomo diciendo un simple "gracias"

- ¿Y como se supone que lo abro? – pregunto al ver que no tenia ninguna forma de abrirlo

- El Cuarto Hokage dijo que usted sabría como abrirlo – respondió Jiraya como si no hubiera dicho nada importante

Todos los del consejo incluyendo a Tsunade y Shizune se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, era bien sabido que el Cuarto y Hiashi eran amigos, pero no se imaginaban que tan amigos podían a ver sido, por su cuenta Hiashi solo suspiro ese Minato siempre había sido una personas rara y si le había dejado un pergamino era solo por una razón, para salvar su vida o la de alguien cercano a él, Hiashi mordió su dedo medio hasta hacerlo sangra y sobre una de las parte del pergamino escribió su nombre y un corazón – pues sabia que los pergaminos que entregaba Minato en secreto solo se abrían con el nombre del recibido y un tonto corazón el cual era su manera de burlarse de todos – al hacer eso el pergamino se abrió liberando una pequeña cantidad de chakra, Hiashi dejo caer el pergamino a ver que había un Jutsu de convocación, el pergamino cayo en medio de donde se encontraba todos sentados y se este apareció un gorrión Azul de ojos rojos del tamaño de un niño de cuatro años.

- Al fin fui convocado e esperado mucho tiempo para entregar este mensaje – dijo abriendo sus alas las cuales tenias diferentes todos de azules

- Yukiko-san… ¿Cuál era el mensaje que me dejo Minato-sama? – le pregunto Hiashi al gorrión, el animal lo miro por unos segundos y luego suspiro

- Vaya Hiashi-sama a envejecido, pero sigue teniendo la misma cara de cañón de siempre – le dijo sinceramente el gorrión

Todos menos Jiraya ocultaron son risa, a lo que Hiashi solo se mostró mas molesto, nunca le había caído bien ese miserable pájaro siempre lo había molestado años atrás y al parecer lo iba a seguir siendo sin importarle nada.

- ¿Yukiko-san el mensaje por favor? – volvió a pregunta Hiashi entre diente

- Oh claro en mensaje de Minato-san – el gorrión cerró los ojos por unos segundo y cuando os volvió abrir sus ojos era ahora azules claro – Hola Hiashi-kun como haz estado espero que bien, te preguntaras porque envite mensaje con el ero-sensie bueno era porque si acaso necesitabas que te salvara el trasero jajajaja – río el pájaro, Hiashi solo suspiro solo Minato dejaba mensaje así – bueno, bueno vamos al tema Kushina anda de unos humores en estos momentos que no se si se vaya a despertar y me quiera matar, recuerdas nuestra promesa de que si yo tenia un hijo o hija se casaría con tu primer hijo o hija, buena hace poco nos enteramos que Kushina tendría un niño y que Hotaru tendría una niña, por lo que en estos momento te pido oficialmente en nombre de mi hijo no nato la mano de tu primogénita, ya sabes para mantener el buen nombre de la familia Namikaze y Hyuuga en alto – dicho estas ultimas palabra el gorrión unió sus alas y de esta pareció una pequeña cajita blanca, la cual le extendió a Hiashi, este la tomo un sorprendido por lo que el pájaro o mejor dicho Minato le había dejado – bueno te dejo cuídate mucho y recuerda mi primogénito solo se cazara con tu primogénita, la cual tiene que estar libre de sellos, nada de la segunda solo la primera, adiós querido amigo

Con eso el gorrión desapareció en una nube de humo blanca dejando una de sus plumas arriba del pergamino, nadie en la sala dijo nada y los que querían decir algo no podían aun después de casi 17 años de muerte el Cuarto Hokage había dejado una ultima petición, Hiashi abrió la cajita que Minato le había dejado, al abrirla encontró un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con pequeños diamante alrededor de un gran cuarzo rosa cortado en forma de corazón en medio, el cual tenia las inscripciones N/H en letra cursiva.

- Ese es el anillo de compromiso de todos los Namikaze – le informo Jiraya a Hiashi – todos los Namikaze le dan un anillo parecido a ese a sus prometidas, ese que tu tienes en tu mano era el anillo de compromiso de Minako la madre de Minato y Kushina prácticamente tienes una gran reliquia en manos

- ¿Eso quiere decir que Minato a pedido la mano de mi nieta Hinata en compromiso para su hijo? – pregunto sorprendido el padre de Hiashi y Hizashi

- Pero eso es imposible el Cuarto no tuvo ningún hijo – protesto uno de los ancianos

- Hakuri-sama tiene razón, nunca se dio a conocer la existencia de otro Namikaze – hablo uno anciano, una nueva discusión empezó, pero estaba vez era por la supuesta existencia del hijo de Cuarto Hokage y la Habanera Sangrienta

- Cálmense ya todos – hablo Tsunade un tanto molesta por la actitud infantil que tenia todos los ancianos – es cierto que esto no se dio a conocer, pero si existe un ultimo heredero al Clan Namikaze, el Tercero, Jiraya, Hotaru, Hizashi, Hanika, algunos de los ANBU y yo guardamos el secreto pero eso se debe a que tenemos que proteger la identidad del heredero.

- Pero si eso es así si existe un ultimo Namikaze debemos conocer la identidad de ese joven – hablo el primer anciano que había hablado en el principio

- Lo siento pero la identidad del ultimo Namikaze solo se dará a conocer cuando sea prudente – hablo Jiraya poniéndose serio – Minato quería que la identidad de su hijo y sucesor de clan solo se diera a conocer cuando sus enemigos fueras exterminados y lamentablemente aun queda un enemigo de Minato que daría lo que fuera por saber la identidad de su hijo y por ahora es peligroso que este se de a conocer

- ¿Y como estamos seguros de que dicho sucesor existe y que no es una mentira creada por Jiraya para no sellar a Hinata-san? – se atrevió a preguntar unos de los ancianos que no estaba del todo seguro de que existiera tan sucesor.

Tanto Jiraya como Tsunade voltearon a ver al anciano que se había atrevido a cuestionar sus palabras, la mirada asesina que ambos Sannin fue suficiente para que el anciano se retractara de sus palabras y se centrara en el té que una de las mujeres de Bouke estaban sirviendo.

- Como bien ha estimado Minato-sama, Hinata Hyuuga que es la heredera primogénita y legitima del Souke es la prometida de su hijo, por lo que si ustedes le ponen el sello del pájaro enjaulado, el compromiso queda anulado automáticamente – les informo Tsunade – y como Minato-sama había sido el Hokage durante ese tiempo el compromiso entre Hinata y el sucesor de los Namikaze es legitimo, Shizune por favor el documento que dejo Minato-sama por favor – le pido la Hokage a Shizune

- Si Tsunade-sama – Shizune tomo el pergamino que estaba en medio de la sala y se lo mostró a Tsunade

- Aquí esta la firma de Cuarto y la de su difunta esposa, al igual que la de Hotaru Hyuuga la única forma que falta es la de usted Hiashi-sama – Tsunade ignoro las mirada de reproche que le dedicaban alguno miembros de consejo a Hiashi, quien tomo la pluma que Jiraya le extendió, firmo el acta de matrimonio y el pergamino se cerro – bueno ya el compromiso entre la heredera Hyuuga y el heredero Namikaze es un echo, por lo que cuando la noticia del heredero de los Namikaze sea dada a conocer ambos jóvenes se casaran

- Como usted ordene Hokage-sama – dijo todos los Hyuuga unos a regañadientes mientras que otros, como Hiashi y otros dos ancianos suspiraban aliviados que la joven Hinata no le pusieran el sello del pájaro enjaulado.

Tsunade, Jiraya y Shizune se dispusieron a marcharse, la sala de reuniones de los Hyuuga quedo casi vacía a excepción de Hiashi, Tsunade, Jiraya y Shizune.

- Buena jugada Jiraya-sama jamás me hubiera imaginado que usted fuera capas de imitar a la perfección la voz de Minato-sama – le dijo Hiashi a Jiraya quien lo miro confundido

- Creo que esta equivocado Hiashi-san, ese era el verdadero Minato, el me entrego ese pergamino antes del ataque del Kyuubi pues según el algún día lo podrías necesitar – le aclaro el manipular de sapo

- ¿Eso quiere decir que el heredero de los Namikaze en verdad esta con vida? – pregunto el Hyuuga sumamente sorprendido

- Así es, y esta mas cerca de lo que imaginas – la sonrisa de Jiraya se hizo mas grande al imaginarse cual seria la sorpresa de todos al saber quien era el hijo de Cuarto Hokage

- Si eso es verdad yo debo saber quien es, así podía aprovechar eso, para que el sea el que le de su chakra a la Miko así mataríamos dos pájaros de un dolor tiro

- Lo siento Hiashi-sama pero esa información aun necesita permanecer el secreto – le respondió Tsunade con seriedad al Hyuuga

Aunque Hiashi quería conocer la identidad de hijo de su gran amigo sabia que no iba a lograr sacarle nada a Tsunade ni mucho menos a Jiraya ellos no hablarían a menos que fuera necesario, así que al igual que todos debía esperar para saber la identidad de hijo del cuarto Hokage.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Lejos de ahí una pequeña Kunoichi corría a toda velocidad por el bosque se había enterado de la peor cosa que le hubiera podía decir en su vida la había comprometido con un completo extraño, Hinata quien se había levanto ese día con un extraña sensación en su corazón de que las cosas iba a mejor, al enterarse de que Tsunade y Jiraya había ido a la mansión Hyuuga sintió curiosidad por saber que estaba pasando, por lo que con muchos esfuerzo logro escuchar lo que estaban hablando sobre que tenia la idea de ponerle la marca del pájaro enjaulado y bajarla a ser parte de Bouke, eso no le hubiera dolido mucho, sabia que eso era lo que podía pasarle por su debilidad, pero no tuvo que aparecer un antiguo mensaje del Cuarto Hokage informándole a todos que ella ya estaba comprometida con el hijo de Cuarto Hokage, eso si le dolió bastante, ella no quería casarse con nadie que no amare y de preferencia que no fuera Naruto.

Así tuviera ella misma que sellarse con el sello del pájaro enjaulado ella no se casaría con un completo extraño no lo haría, por lo que cuando termino la reunión salio corriendo sin que nadie la viera y se interno en el bosque no iba a permitir que nadie la obligara a casarse, después de casi una hora de estar corriendo Hinata llego a su antiguo lugar especial, en donde solía ir a llorar cuando era niña, aquel gran roble en medio del bosque, cuando llego a ese lugar se sentó bajo la sombra del roble, abrazos y empezó a llorar, quería desaparecer, quería morir no deseaba que nadie la obligara a casarse con nadie, ella ya amaba a alguien que aun no correspondiera sus sentimientos, tan solo la idea de que el estuviera cerca de ella le era suficiente por lo que no iba a permitir que nadie manejara su vida como mejor le pareciera, ella no dejaría que nadie cambiara sus sentimientos ni ahora ni nunca, Hinata estuvo llorando por unas cuantas horas hasta que hoyo un pequeño maullido o eso fue lo que pareció escuchar.

Dejo de abrazar sus rodillas y elevo un poco la vista para encontrarse con un pequeño zorrito de pelaje rojizo y una extraña Luna en su frente, el zorrito la estaba viendo con curiosidad como si no le temiera.

- ¿Hola pequeño estas perdido? – le pregunto a zorrito sin esperar respuesta alguna, pero el zorrito hizo algo que no se esperaba Hinata, se lanzo hacia los brazos de Hinata y empezó a ronronear – creo que si estas perdido – tomo al zorrito entre sus brazos y se enterneció ante la mirada tierna e inocente del pequeño – sabes me quieren obligar a casarme con alguien a quien no amo – el zorrito al escuchar eso empezó a gruñir – pero yo no lo voy a ser yo ya amo a alguien – Hinata se sonrojo un poco llamando la atención de zorrito – y aunque él no este enterado de mis sentimiento yo lo seré siempre fiel, a mi querido Naruto

Sin que Hinata lo notara el zorrito mostró una sonrisa victoriosa, su plan estaba marchando como lo había planeado, esa Miko ayer había evitado que se le acercara, pero al tomar la inofensiva apariencia de un zorrito nadie iba a sospechar que era parte del chakra del Kyuubi, así podía estar cerca de Hinata y espantar a todos los idiotas que se le acercaran pues si alguien iba a ser el padre de la Miko seria el que es lo mismo que Naruto, no iba a permitir que nadie mas se quedara con ese privilegio.

- Ya esta atardeciendo y no fui a entrenar, será mejor que regrese a casa – Hinata se levanto con el zorrito en brazos, no lo iba abandonar en medio del bosque se veía que esta perdido por lo que lo llevaría consiguió, aunque lo escondería de la vista de su padres, pues a el no le agradaban muchos los animales que digamos – te llevare conmigo ammmm… como te voy a llamar ahora – levanto un poco al zorrito para verlo a la cara, al ver la Luna en su frente se le ocurrió un nombre genial – te llamare Yue por la hermosa Luna que tiene – aunque ese nombre no le agrado mucho a la esencia del Kyuubi simplemente maúllo en señal de agrado

**Dos semanas después**

Una semana mas tarde Hinata junto con Yue iban caminado de regreso a la mansión Hyuuga y como al parecer se había vuelvo un habito el pequeño zorrito iba entre los brazos de la Hyuuga mirando a todos con cierto desagrado, Kiba había dicho que le daba la imaginación que ese zorrito tenia mente propia pues cada vez que el o Shino o cualquier otra chico se le acercaba a Hinata el gruñía y los miraba con frialdad y odio aunque a Hinata le decía que solo eran ideas suyas que el zorrito no miraba a nadie así, pero Kiba continuaba diciendo que si lo hacia ganándose una mirada burlesca de parte del zorrito. Mientras Hinata caminaba de regreso a su casa en la entrada de la puerta de Konoha el equipo siete había regresado de su pequeña misión que había tenido, solo debía llevarle provisiones a unos de las aldeas vecinas que por culpa de unos bandidos que había atacado la aldea se había quedado sin provisiones.

Justo cuando se estaban dirigiendo a la torre del Hokage se oyeron unas explosiones seguido de unos gritos, entonces se oyeron las campanas, esa era señal de que estaba atacando a Konoha, los civiles al escuchar las campanadas, entraron a sus negocios y hogares a resguardarse, debían esperar un poco mas para que iniciara la primera fase de protección a Konoha. Todos los Ninja de Konoha se dividieron en dos grupos los que iba a ayudar a los civiles a ponerse a salvo y los que lucharían contra el enemigo, en la Torre Hokage los que alguna vez representaron a los nueve novatos, Sai y el grupo de Gai había sido llamados antes de Tsunade.

- Obaacha ya deja de perder el tiempo, nos necesitan haya afuera – Se quejo un rubio al ver que se estaba perdiendo gran parte de la pelea

- Naruto vas a tener que esperar unos minutos mas – le dijo la Hokage Copn seriedad, cosa que sorprendió muchos a todos, ya que Tsunade por lo general golpeaba a Naruto cada vez que él le decía obaachan o cualquier cosa que le recordara su verdadera edad

- Tsunade-sama – Grito Shizune entrado a la oficina de la Hokage – es como no los temíamos Orochimaru ha lanzo su ataque

Todos al escuchar el nombre del ultimo Sannin renegado era el que estaba atacando a Konoha se dispusieron a salir a luchar pero Tsunade los detuvo.

- Esperen un momento – llamo a todos – Hinata tu no iras – mira a la peli-azul, la cual al oír la petición de la Hokage bajo la mirada con tristeza

- Si Hokage-sama – respondió Hinata deprimida, sabia que no le iba a permitir luchar ya se lo veía venir

- ¿Qué? pero Obaachan ¿Por qué Hinata no peleara? – pregunto Naruto molesto, al ver como su antigua compañera de clases se entristecía por la decisión de la Hokage

- Porque yo lo digo por eso – respondió molesta – así que o se van ya mismo o también se quedaran aquí – todos se retiraron, todos menos un rubio cabeza dura quien se quedo solo unos minutos mas, por alguna razón algo dentro de él le decía que era mejor que Hinata se quedara, por no le agradaba verla tan triste, algo lo impulso a caminar hacia donde estaba ella, puso su mano derecha en el hombro de la peli-azul

- Mantente a salvo – le dijo en voz baja, Hinata al escucharlo se sonrojo pero asintió

- Ten cu-i-da-do Na-Naruto-kun – tartamudee Hinata aun más roja que antes

- Siempre

Dicho esto Naruto salto por la ventana hacia donde se encontraban todos luchando, por su parte Hinata trataba de asimilar todo lo que había pasado, la Hokage le había impedido que fuera a luchar, cosa que la entristeció, pero gracias a eso Naruto la había tocando – cierto fue el hombro pero la toco – y le dijo que se mantuviera a salvo, es significaba que Naruto se preocupaba por el, el pequeño Zorro que Hinata había salvado se encontraba al lado de Hinata mirando por donde se había ido Naruto, tenia el presentimiento de que las cosas se iban a poner fea pronto.


	5. Sorpresa y Fusion

**Moon Dance**

**Disclearme o como sea que se escriba: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos por diversión**

**Hola volvi disculpen la demora estaba esprando a que el foco se le ocurriera algo nuevo jajajaja aquí les traigo otro capi de Moon Dance**

**Sorpresas y Fusión**

La batalla que se estaba librando en Konoha era mucho mas grave que la ultima en la que Orochimaru había atacado, pues en esta ocasión sus aliados solo estaban dedicándose a atacar a todas las mujeres, fueran Ninja o simple personas, algo que empezó a preocupar a la Hokage, quien se había mantenido al margen de la pelea solo para proteger a Hinata, ella sabia lo que Orochimaru pretendía, por lo que no había permitido que Hinata participara en la pelea, pero las cosas estaban empezando a salirse de sus manos, podía escuchar los gritos de ayuda que pedía la Aldea.

"_Demonios que debo hacer, si permito que las cosas sigan como están no se cuanto tiempo puedan resistir todos"_ pensó Tsunade con frustración, en ese momento recordó las palabras que su abuelos y el tercer Hokage le había dicho una vez _"Un Hokage siempre debe proteger a su aldea sin importar nada, ya que si una aldea a la cual proteger, un Hokage es solo un Ninja solitario"_

Esa palabra resonaron en su mente una y otra vez, miro a Hinata quien estaba sentando en uno de los sillones mas lejanos a la ventana con ese pequeño zorrito acostado en sus piernas, la joven Kunoichi se notaba preocupada y triste por no participar en la batalla, Tsunade tomo una decisión importante, tal vez estaba haciendo mal, pero si se queda a proteger a Hinata lo mas probable era que los aliados de Orochimaru se dieran cuenta que ella era a la que estaban buscando.

- ¡Hinata! – al escuchar su nombre la joven Kunoichi volteo a ver a Tsunade

- Si Hokage-sama – miro a la mujer que se acerco a ella

- Escucha lo que voy a decirte ok – la joven asintió – te voy a dejar que participes en la batalla – la chica al escuchar se emociono – pero escucharme bien, tienes que evitar que te lastime entendido

Eso si le extraño a la joven si bien no era la primera vez que participaba en una batalla, que le pidiera que evitara lastimarse era realmente imposible, todo Ninja por excelente que fuera siempre resultaba herido en cualquier pelea, por lo que sabia que para ella le seria imposible evitar que resultara lastima y mas si usaba su Byakugan siento este una Taijutsu que necesitaba contacto cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Hinata si no eres capas de hacer lo que te pido te enviare al refugio con los demás aldeanos – le advirtió Tsunade decida

- Yo… eto… de acuerdo Hokage-sama – aunque ella misma no estaba segura de que podía hacer eso, iba a evitar cualquier clase de daño que pudiera

- Bien entonces… Shizune – le grito a su asistente – andando

Ambas mujeres desapareciendo en dos nubes de polvo, Hinata respiro profundamente, se acerco a la ventana y vio el caos que había haya afuera, no iba a negarlo tenia miedo, no era lo mismo peleas con bandido o Ninja comunes que pelear con las creaciones de Orochimaru, pero ella era una Kunoichi y no iba a mostrar su temor, sintió a Yue rosar sus piernas, bajo la mirada y vio que el zorrito parecía un tanto preocupado.

- Yue, tengo que ir a luchar – camino hacia el sofá y sentó al pequeño cachorrito – te quedas aquí ok y si las cosas se ponen muy fea tienes que esconderte entendido.

En respuesta el zorrito maúllo, Hinata sonrío, beso el cabecita del zorrito, camino nuevamente hacia la ventana, le llamo mucho la atención que muchas casas se están incendiando eso si la preocupo si había personas dentro de estas morirían quemadas, el corazón de la Kunoichi empezó a latir con fuerza al imaginarse a tantas personas morir, ella sabia que los Ninja de Konoha debían estar luchando y ayudando a las personas, pero también que no todos podía ayudar en esos momentos, cerro los ojos y lo decidió aun cuando jamás había usado esa técnica en ninguna pelea, en este momento era la mejor opción.

Salio por la ventana brincando de techo en techo evitando que la vean debía llegar rápido al río que se encontraba cerca esa era su única opción para ayudar a todos, no se dio cuenta que uno de los aliados de Orochimaru la vio, el chico era de cabello violeta largo como hasta los hombros y ojos jade tenia una cicatriz en su ojo derecho como si alguna vestía lo hubiera rasguñado mientras que su ojo izquierdo era tapado por un parche, llevaba puesto solo unos pantalones negro y una chaqueta negra, la cual mostraba su pecho cubierto por vendas, el chico en cuestión era casi de la misma estatura que Kakashi, el chico empezó a seguirla y atacarla con agujas venenosas, aun cuando el enemigo estaba atacando a Hinata esta siguió corriendo, no iba a perder su tiempo luchando cuando podía hacer algo mejor para ayudar a todos, el Ninja al ver que la Kunoichi solo esquivaba su ataque se adelanto quedando frente a frente a la chica.

- ¿Por qué huyes amor? – le dijo con una sonrisa sádica, lo que causo el temor de la chica – acaso vas a huir de tu propia aldea – se burlo – bueno es normal pronto esta aldea será solo piedra con los cadáveres de todos sus habitantes como adorno – esas palabra llenas de odio y malicia hicieron que Hinata se tensara, la imagen de algo así la aterrorizo.

- No lo voy a permitir – susurro se puso en posición de pelea y activo su Byakugan

- Vaya lindo ojos, tal vez te conserva y te convierta en mi jugué sexual – recorrió a Hinata con la mirada, aunque su amo le hubiera dicho que matara a todas las mujeres de la aldea, aquella chica de ojos pelar le parecía atractiva, así que le iba a conserva como su juguete personas

- Primero muerta antes que pertenecerte – lo desafío la peli-negra

- Vamos hermosa no seas así – en menos de un pestañeo el chico se encontraba frente a ella – mi llamo Kuyo y tu?

- Eso a ti que te importa – le dijo furiosa antes de lanzarle un patada, pero esta fue detenida por el sujeto

- Que agresiva pequeña, así serás de agresiva en la cama – Hinata se sonrojo antes esas palabra pero también enfureció, trato de librar su pie derecho de las manos de aquel Ninja pero no pudo este la tenia bien abarrada.

El chico empezó a acerca su rostro hacia el de Hinata manteniendo su pierna aun agarrada, no iba a permitirle que se le escapara, Hinata trata de liberarse pero le era imposible aquel chico era mucho mas fuerte que ella, justo cuando su rostro estaba cerca del de Hinata, una zorra blanca de tres colas apareció de la nada y ataco al chico lanzándolo lo mas lejos posible de Hinata, quien estaba en shock al ver lo que había pasado, la zorra se puso frente a ella.

_**- Suba a mi espalda Hinata-sama – le dijo la zorra a Hinata, quien se sorprendió al escucharla hablar**_

- Pu..edes habla… - sorprendida – ¿Quien eres?

_**- Pertenezco al Clan de los Zorros, mi nombre es Naruki, Hinata-sama y estoy aquí para protegerla y ayudarla – le respondió la zorra haciendo un reverencia a una Kunoichi muy confundida**_

- Pero yo no te invoque – le dijo intrigada, ella ni siquiera sabía el jutsu de invocación

_**- No es necesario yo estoy aquí para proteger a mi ama, y esa es usted Hinata-sama - Hinata quiso preguntar algo pero la zorra se lo impidió – no ahí tiempo que perder ese sujeto no tardara en despertar debemos irnos rápido de aquí, suba**_

Hinata miro al hombre que estaba no muy lejos de ahí inconciente, sabia que era una locura ir con aquella zorra, pero tenia la impresión de que era de confianza por lo que no lo dudo dos veces y subió al lomo de la zorra, esta le pidió a Hinata que se sujetara fuerte y luego se echo a correr hacia el lugar en donde iba Hinata antes de que fuera interrumpida, eso en verdad le sorprendió mucho a Hinata, ya que no sabia como era que aquella zorra supiera hacia donde se dirigía, pero no hizo pregunta ya luego lo averiguaría, cuando llegaron al río, Hinata se bajo del lomo de la zorra, uso su chakra y lo envío a sus piernas y corrió hacia el medio del río.

- Hinata-sama – le llamo la zorra a la peli-negra quien volteo a verla – si me necesita solo tiene que decir mi nombre y apareceré – dicho esto la zorra desapareció

Hinata no perdió mucho tiempo y empezó a ser diversos sellos, debía apresurarse o sino muchas personas morirían.

"_Por favor que funcione"_ pensó cerrando los ojos antes de hacer el ultimo sello

-** Suiton Sôdainami no jutsu **– toda el agua que se encontraba en el río se acumulo formando una gran ola, la cual creció mas y mas hasta que se pudo deber desde la torre Hokage, Hinata dirigió la gran ola hacia la aldea.

Varios Ninja que estaba luchando notaron la gran ola que se estaba acercando y corrieron hacia un lugar alto, pero lo que mas llamo la atención de los Ninja de Konoha era la persona que estaba en la cima de ola, la ola se abría paso entre la aldea pagando el fuego y atrapando todo los Ninja que no había visto la ola venir, la gran mayoría eran aliados de Orochimaru y los que eran de Konoha eran expulsado de la ola por alguna fuerza extraña, cuando la ola apago el fuego esta se desvaneció, pero antes de desvanecer, Hinata hizo otro sello

- **Suirō no Jutsu** – los Ninja que había sido atrapado por la ola fueron encerrado en esferas de agua las cuales se unieron en una gran esfera de agua frente a Hinata, algunos Ninja que se encontraba cerca de ahí corrieron a resguardar la gran esfera por si acaso el Jutsu se desvanecía

- Hyuuga-san – tres AMBUS aparecieron frente a Hinata

- ¿Se encuentra bien Hyuuga-san? – le pregunto un AMBU con la mascara de un lobo

- S-i – dijo con cierta dificultad, los dos Jutsus que había echo la había dejado un tanto cansada, pero aun tenia fuerza para seguir reteniendo el jutsu ya que no estaba totalmente cansada

- Segura no se notaba bien – le dijo otro AMBU con la mascara de un tigre

- Si no se preocupen – Hinata recupero la compostura _"Tengo que soporta un poco mas, se que puedo hacerlo"_

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Naruto junto con Sasuke y Sakura se encontraba peleando contra uno de los aliados de Orochimaru quien le estaba causando problemas a los tres, pues podía usar el fuego y la tierra a si que les era difícil para el equipo 7 poder atacarlo y mas que era sumamente rápido, aunque Sakura usaba su fuerte el tipo lograba esquivarlo, además este parecía tener un interés en atacar a Sakura, la peli-rosa golpeo el suelo y este se abrió en dos, tanto Sasuke como Naruto esperaban atacar al Ninja enemigo en cuanto apareciera, en ese momento el Ninja apareció detrás de Sakura dispuesto a atacarla con un kunai, pero Sasuke apareció y lo golpeo con fuerza en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

- Jo, ¿Por qué lo golpeaste tan fuerte teme? – pregunto Naruto molesto el quería seguir luchando

- Cállate bakka es que acaso no te haz dado cuenta – Sasuke al ver el rostro confundido de su amigos suspiro, Naruto era demasiado tonto a veces – crea unos cuantos clones ahora

- ¡Eh! ¿Y eso como para que? – pregunto cruzando sus brazos en su pecho

- Solo hazlo – le dijo a punto de golpear al rubio, Naruto hizo lo que le pidió su amigo y creo unos 50 clones – bien todos ustedes vayan a la aldea y protejan a tomas las chica que encuentre si es posible inclusive a las niñas y llévenlas a un lugar seguro

Todos los clones vieron al Naruto original quien solo encogió en hombro y asintió con la cabeza, los clones se dispersaron

- ¿Ahora si nos vas a decir que pasa? – pregunto Naruto poniéndose un poco serio

- Es que acaso no te haz dado cuenta que ese Ninja no nos estaba atacando a nosotros dos

- ¿A no? ¿entonces a quien estaba atacando? – pregunto el rubio confundido, el peli-negro solo suspiro con frustración

- Es que no te diste cuenta que a quien mas atacaba era a Sakura – señalando a la peli-rosa quien estaba atando al Ninja a un árbol

- Eh… no, no lo había notado – respondió rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza, Sasuke simplemente hizo un geste de negación, su amigo no podía ser idiota por que eso era completamente imposible.

- Algo me dice que Orochimaru busca algo importante

- Tal vez sea la madre de la futura Miko del viento – les dijo Sakura caminando hacia donde estaban los dos chicos

- ¿Miko? ¿Qué Miko? – pregunto rápidamente Sasuke al oír eso

- Es que acaso no vieron la lluvia de pétalos de Sakura que cayeron hace unas noches atrás – ambos jóvenes negaron, cosa que cabro a la joven Kunoichi tendría que explicarles todos desde el principio.

- No tenemos tiempo para una larga explicación Sakura – le dijo Sasuke al ver que la joven iba a dar una larga explicación – dinos lo esencia y ya

- Bueno ok, en palabras sencillas una de las chica de esta aldea esta esperando una hija que es la futura Miko de viento, pero también es una de las cinco guardiana de los Chakra, la líder de todas y la que proteger el equilibrio – les informo la peli-rosa

Sasuke se quedo pensativo un momento recordando el tiempo que el estuvo con Orochimaru y el le había hablado de algo similar a lo que Sakura les estaba diciendo, hace mucho cuando Orochimaru estaba con los Akatsuki, ellos habían atacando a las Miko hace años atrás matando a la Miko del Viento la cual representaba el equilibrio, con ella fuera podía manejar el poder de los Bijuu a su conveniencia, si Orochimaru estaba en la búsqueda de esa chica era porque tal vez y solo tal vez si esa persona volvía a la vida los Bijuu recuperarían su liberta.

- Ahí que regresar a la aldea ahora mismo – les informo Sasuke saltando hacia un árbol cercano, para luego echarse a correr a toda velocidad

- Sasuke-teme ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Naruto corriendo hacia su lado – ¿Por qué saliste así como alma que lleva el diablo?

- Si Sasuke-kun, ¿que ocurre? – pregunto Sakura también alcanzando a su amigo y gran amor

- Es que no lo entiende Orochimaru vino aquí solo con la intención de matar a la madre de esa criatura, solo para que el equilibro que una vez se perdió no sea restablecido – Sakura entendió a lo que se refería Sasuke, pero Naruto estaba echo bolas no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando ni lo que estaba hablando aun así continuo su carrera hacia la Aldea.

Lejos en la entrada de Konoha Orochimaru, Tsunade y Jiraya estaban teniendo su propia batalla, los dos Sannin de Konoha no había permitido que Orochimaru que se acercara mas a Konoha, los Ninja que había entrado se los habían dejado a los demás, ellos se iban a encargar de el que alguna vez consideraron un gran amigo y aliado, tanto Tsunade como Jiraya, atacaban a Orochimaru sin ninguna complacían en ese momento ambos se había dispuesto a proteger su aldea a costa de lo que fuera.

- Orochimaru márchate de una vez de este lugar – le exigió Tsunade quien respiraba con cierta dificulta

- Pero mi querida Tsunade si acabo de llegar tan rápido quieres que me marche – le dijo con una mirada burlona

- Orochimaru no vamos a permitir que des un paso mas – le dijo Jiraya mordiendo su dedo pulga hizo varia sello y invoco a Gamabunta, Tsunade imito a su amigo convocando a Katsuyu.

Pero Orochimaru no hizo nada, se quedo en su posición como si esperaba algo, cosa que no le agrado mucho a ninguno de los Sannin era como si Orochimaru estuviera jugando con ellos, o como si no le importaba en lo mas mínimo pelear con ellos, Tsunade desde la cabeza de Katsuyu vio la expresión de Orochimaru era una llena de odio pero también llena de emoción como si ya hubiera conseguido lo que quería, en ese momento ella recordó que Orochimaru no se había movido desde que llego no trataba de entrar a Konoha parecía mas bien que esperaba algo para marcharse, entonces lo entendió todo era una trampa y Orochimaru se había puesto como carnada, para distraer a los dos Sannin e ir por lo que realmente le importaba, iba tras Hinata.

"_Demonios como no me di cuenta todo esto es una distracción"_ pensó la Godaime furiosa consigo misma

Tsunade estaba a punto de marcharse cuando se escucho una explosión seguida por una pequeña lluvia, volvió a ver a su antiguo compañero de equipo, en ese momento apareció otro joven con una persona en brazos, persona que fue reconocida por los dos Sannin.

- HINATA – gritaron ambos Sannin al ver a la peli-azul desmayada en los brazos del extraño joven

- Bien hecho Kuyo – le dijo el hombre viendo a la joven – quien lo diría que la persona elegida era nada mas y nada menos que la Kunoichi menos fuerte de esta aldea – mirando a la joven con una sonrisa

- Pero es ella, lo comprobé cuando una extraña zorra apareció y me golpee, esta hermosura ni siquiera la convoco y ella apareció – le informo el chico

Orochimaru iba a hablar cuando Tsunade le cayó desde arriba dispuesta a golpear a ambos hombres, pero estos esquivaron el ataque, causando que el suelo fuera destruido por la fuerza que Tsunade.

- Devuélveme a Hinata Orochimaru – exigió Tsunade molesta

- Eso jamás querida Tsunade – le dijo con burla – a esta chiquilla voy a desaparecerla.

Ambos se esfumaron en un nube de polvo, Tsunade cayo de rodilla al ver como ambos desaparecían, había fallado, había fallado en proteger a Hinata, Gamabunta y Katsuyu desaparecieron, Jiraya se acerco a su amiga de toda la vida, coloco su mano derecha en su hombro para darle valor, Tsunade al sentir la mano de Jiraya en su hombro la toco con su mano derecha, en ese momento Jiraya la estaba apoyando, ella no podía darse por vencida.

- Busca al equipo Siete, Ocho y al equipo de Gai, no tenemos tiempo que perder, Hinata estaba en peligro – le dijo a su amigo levantándose del suelo – yo iré a informarle a Hiashi le explicare lo que esta pasando, tu explícale a los chicos

- Esta bien, Tsunade

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunte sin mirarlo

- No te preocupes la encontraremos – le dijo con una sonrisa

- Como puedes estar tan seguro con eso – le pregunte con tristeza

- Facil tenemos un aliado de nuestro lado – Tsudane no comprendió a lo que se refería, hasta que un pequeño zorrito de pelaje rojizo apareció aun lado de ellos – oye Yue – le dijo al zorrito que lo ignoro, ya que empezó a oler el suelo buscando el aroma de Hinata en cuanto lo capto salio corriendo

- JIRAYA QUE COJONE ESTAS ESPERANDO VE A BUSCAR A LOS CHICOS AHORA – le grito Tsunade furiosa

Jiraya se encogió en hombro, esa mujer parecía bipolar, primero se ponía triste y luego le gritaba, debía estar loco para seguir siendo su amigo, bueno si estaba loco porque a pesar de todo quería a esa mujer, se marcho a buscar a Naruto y al resto, Tsunade por su parte convoco a cinco pequeñas babosas y le ordeno que siguieran al pequeño zorrito, dos de las babosa se metieron en el suelo y a las otras tres siguieron la dirección por la que se había ido el pequeño zorrito, Tsunade se marcho en búsqueda de Hiashi esperaba que lo encontrara pronto, así podría ir a buscar a Hinata lo antes posible.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Naruto saltaba de árbol en árbol a toda velocidad, muy, muy, muy pero muy atrás de el venia Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Nenji y Ten-Ten, quienes al enterarse del secuestro de Hinata fueron en su búsqueda, pero el que mas se había alterado de todos fue Naruto quien ni siquiera espero a que Jiraya les explicara hacia donde se había marcho Orochimaru y su ayudante, el solo se había marchado siguiendo su propio instinto, algo lo estaba guiando por donde iba, y el siempre confiaba en su instinto, los que estaban detrás de Naruto lo seguía guiados por Shino quien le había puesto un incesto rastreando en la ropa de Naruto antes de que este se marchara, por lo que estaba seguro de que no lo iban a perder, aunque se alejara demasiado de ellos.

- Maldición no debía de a ver dejado sola a Hinata, sabia que algo malo le iba a pasar, ¿Por qué demonios la deje sola? – se reprochaba Naruto, no sabia porque pero algo le decía que no debía de a ver dejado a Hinata sola, que si algo le pasaba seria solo su culpa

Aumento mas la velocidad para alcanzar a esos miserables que se habían llevado a Hinata, tan solo pensar que Hinata estaba en las manos de esos miserables, le hacia hervir la sangre a Naruto, algo que lo sorprendió al rubio el jamás se había sentido así con Hinata, ahora no comprendió, Shino les informo a todos que Naruto había aumentado la velocidad por lo que ellos también aumentaron la velocidad.

En lo más profundo del bosque dentro de una cueva se encontraba Orochimaru junto con su ayudante, Hinata se encontraba acostada en el suelo dentro de un circulo con velas a su alrededor formando una estrella de seis puntas.

- Mi Señor, ¿Qué haremos ahora con ella? – pregunto Kuyo sin dejar de ver a Hinata, aunque mas o menos se imaginaba que era lo que iba a pasarle

- No podemos permitir que ella continúe con vida – una gran cantidad de Chakra se acumulo en su mano izquierda

- Es una lastima que una mujer como esa se pierda – Kuyo con la mano metida dentro de su pantalón suspiro con tristeza

- Si ella sigue con vida nuestro planes se irán por el caño y eso no lo puedo permitir – Orochimaru avanzo hacia donde se encontraba Hinata inconciente – esta vez acabare contigo antes de que me causes mas problemas chiquilla del demonio

Con un solo golpe Orochimaru atravesó el vientre de Hinata, la sangre empezó a salir del cuerpo de Hinata quien reacciono en ese momento y empezó a toser sangre, sentía como si la vida poco a poco se le escapa de la mano, antes de volver a caer en la inconciencia vio a Orochimaru quien sonreía a mas no poder, al fin se había desecho de esa Miko ya no tendría problemas en el futuro, saco la mano ensangrentada del cuerpo de Hinata, se levanto para marcharse cuando sintió como algo atravesaba su cuerpo, bajo la mirada y vio una brazo que había atravesado su pecho, giro un poco la cabeza para ver quien había sido el responsable, pero solo vio unos ojos rojos que lo veían con furia, la personas que había atacado a Orochimaru saco su brazo del cuerpo de este, para lanzarlo lo mas lejos posible.

El chico de ojos rojos de arrodillo frente a Hinata, la tomo en sus brazos y la saco de ahí, antes de salir de ahí miro los cuerpo de Kuyo y Orochimaru ambos habían muerto sin siquiera enterarse de su presencia, antes de salir de ahí una llamara de fuego apareció dentro de la cueva, el joven de ojos rojos ni siquiera volteo, empezó a caminar en la dirección en la que venia un chico de cabello dorado y ojos azules, el cual se estaba acercando, así que recostó a la joven Hyuuga en el pasto bajo un gran árbol de Secuoya, el cual le permitía el paso a los rayos de la Luna llena, ni siquiera había notado que ya había anochecido.

_**- Te vas a poner bien te lo puedo asegurar – le dijo aquel chico con tristeza, si hubiera llegado antes ella no estuviera herida**_

En ese momento sintió a su otro yo acercarse, así que tomo la forma de un zorrito debía de quedarse cerca de Hinata hasta que su otro yo llegara, y la ayudara porque no podía permitir que ella muriera.

- HINATA – grito el rubio al ver a su amiga acostada en el pasto, de un solo salto cayo frente a ella – Hinata, Hinata reacciona Hinata – le suplico el rubio cuando la tomo entre sus brazos en ese momento la gran mancha de sangre que había en su estomago, sintió como su sangre se helaba al ver aquella mancha de sangre – Hi- Hi-na-ta – volvió a decir pero su voz se quebró

Ella no le respondía además su respiración se hacia cada vez mas y mas lenta y su cuerpo estaba empezando a perder su calidez y se estaba poniendo cada vez mas y mas pálida, para Naruto todo eso era un mal augurio, algo no estaba bien, había estado mucho tiempo con Sakura para saber que eso no era nada bueno que un persona perdiera tanta sangre.

- Hinata por favor recite – sollozo el rubio abrazando el cuerpo de Hinata – Por favor no te mueras, no puedes morirte

- Na-ru-to – escuche decirle Hinata con cierta dificulta

- Hinata – se separo solo un poco de la peli-azul para ver su rostro, sus ojos estaba cada vez mas opacos y un hilo de sangre salía de sus labios – resiste los demás están cerca y Sakura vienes con ellos, aguanta un poco mas por favor

- Na-ru-to yo… yo… yo – trato de levantar su mano derecha para tocar el rostro de Naruto, el rubio tomo la mano de Hinata y la apretó – que-ria de-cir-te que tu… que tu – nuevamente Hinata cerro los ojos, su mano se resbalo de la mano de Naruto y cayo a un lado de su cuerpo, Hinata Hyuuga había muerto, fue lo único que escucho Naruto en su mente.

Aquella chica extraña, timada y que siempre se sonrojaba y se desmayaba cuando el estaba cerca se había ido, una de las pocas personas que no lo veía con rencor u odio, que no le temía y que por lo menos se atrevía a hablar con el unas cuantas palabras antes de desmayarse, alguien con la que había compartido mas de un plato de Ramen, una amiga en las buenas y en la malas que siempre la apoyaba, que siempre se reía de sus chiste por mas malos que fueran, que siempre le sonreía aunque él cuando el se esforzaba y seguramente la única persona que había creído que él algún día se convertiría en Hokage, ella había dejado este mundo y el no lo puedo evitar.

- HINATA – grito con todas sus fuerzas, fue un grito tan aterrado y lleno de dolor que detuvo toda la vida nocturna que en esos momentos había en el bosque

Lejos de ahí un grupo de ninja se había detenido cuando uno de sus compañeros había caído al suelo, Sasuke Uchiha había perdido el conocimiento cuando el sello maldito que había en su hombro se desvaneció, todos se había destino a auxiliar a su compañero aun varias de queja de Nenji y Kiba quien quería darle alcance a Naruto, aunque Sakura logro convencerlo de que alcanzaría después a Naruto, cuando ella estuviera segura que Sasuke estaba bien, Sasuke empezó a recuperar el sentido.

- Sasuke-kun que bueno que ya despertaste – Sakura abrazo a Sasuke con fuerza

- ¿Qué me paso? – pregunto el Uchiha tratando de despegarse a Sakura de encima

- Te desmayaste cuando el sello maldito desapareció – le explico Sai a Sasuke, quien se sorprendió al escuchar eso, se bajo parte de la camina y vio que en efecto el sello había desaparecido, lo que significaba que Orochimaru estaba muerto

- ¿Qué ocurre Akamaru? – le pregunto Kiba a su amigo el cual estaba gruñendo

- ¿Qué le ocurre a Akamaru, Kiba? – pregunto Ten-Ten al ver como el animal empezaba a oler el aire

- No lo se el no suele hacer eso – Kiba empezó a oler el aire para saber que era lo que había alterado tanto a Akamaru, el olor a sangre le llego de inmediato – Sangre

- ¿Qué pasa Kiba? – pregunto estaba vez Sakura al ver como el chico-perro subía a Akamaru

- Huelo a sangre, pero no es cualquier sangre huelo la sangre de Hinata – les dijo preocupado – Hinata debe estar herida es hora de irnos

- ¿Puedes pararte Sasuke? – le pregunto la peli-rosa a Sasuke, este no respondió pero corrió hacia donde se había ido Kiba

Todos tomaron eso como un si por lo que también siguieron a Kiba y a Akamaru, todos se dieron prisa si en verdad Hinata estaba herida debía llegar lo antes posible

Naruto se encontraba abrazando el cuerpo frío de Hinata no se atrevía a soltarlo, no quería ver como había perdido a una de las pocas amiga que tenia, no quería aceptar que esa chica estuviera muerta, no se hacia la idea de no volverla a verla sonreír, ni a verla desmayarse cuando el estuviera cerca, ni aquellos sonrojos,, ya no la iba a ver mas.

- Hinata – susurro con tristeza

_- ¿Por qué estas tan triste? – hablo una voz infantil, Naruto ni siquiera se inmuto, seguía abrazando el cuerpo de Hinata – Ella es tu novia – volvió a pregunta aquella voz_

- Era mi amiga – hablo Naruto sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz

_- Ahhhh, y ¿Por qué estas triste entonces? – Naruto simplemente no respondió, es que acaso esas chiquilla no se daba cuenta que Hinata estaba muerta – Sabes si quieres te ayudo_

- No me puedes ayudar, ella esta muerto – le dijo con dolor

_- Jajajaja que tonto eres ella no esta muerta – se burlo la niña_

Esas palabras lograron molestar a Naruto, como se atrevía a decir algo así cuando el mismo tenia a Hinata muerta en sus brazos, levanto la mirada para ver quien era la infame que estaba diciendo tales palabras, cuando vio a la personas con la que estaba hablando se sorprendió mucho, no era una niña la que estaba hablando sino una pequeña nube de color perla.

- ¿Que eres? – aunque trato de sonar frío su voz sonó sorprendida

_- Ahora solo una simple alma que estaba buscando la manera de volver – respondió a aquella nube brillando – pero como se que es difícil verme en esta apariencia déjame tomar una forma un poco menos extraña – dicho esto la nube se transformo en una niña de unos seis años la cual tenia el cabello totalmente blanco y los ojos blanco solo llevaba un vestido blanco_

- ¿Por qué estas aquí? – su voz sonó tétrica y molesta

_- Vine a ayudarte – la pequeña se acerco a Naruto y vio con tristeza a Hinata – ¿dime quieres que ella vuelva? – miro al rubio quien asintió - Bien entonces hagámoslo – dijo uniendo sus manos – no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder poco a poco su corazón se esta apagando_

- Ella ya esta muerta – le gruño Naruto

_- No, no a mi no me gruña ok, además quien aquí es el espiritu tu o yo – colocando sus manos en su cadera y viendo a Naruto con molestia – así que si yo digo que ella esta viva esta viva ok_

- Esta bien

_- Genial, ahora toma esto – en sus mano apareció una daga con el mango blanco y pequeños zafiros incrustados en él, Naruto tomo la daga con su mano derecha mientras con la otra sostenía el cuerpo de Hinata – ahora quiero que corte tu muñeca y dejes caer tu sangre en la herida de Hinata_

- ¿Qué tu quieres que yo haga que cosa? – dijo espantado

_- Solo hazlo – le ordeno la chiquilla molesta – estos chicos de ahora que no hacen caso_

- Hey tu aun eres una chiquilla Dattebayo – la niña lo fulmino con la mirada

_- Para tu información rubiecito soy mas vieja de lo que piensas, es solo que esta imagen es la que puedo tomar ahora, perdí así todo mi poder y ahora me estoy debilitando – hablo con tristeza_

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto con curiosidad

_- Porque mi madre esta muriendo, ahora deja de perder el tiempo ya no tenemos así tiempo_

- Esta bien – Naruto apoyo la cabeza de Hinata en su pecho con su mano izquierda tomo la daga y se hizo un corte en su muñeca derecha, aunque le dolió soporto el dolor

_- Ahora coloca su mano en la herida de Hinata – Naruto hizo lo que la niña le pidió, coloco su mano herida en la herida de Hinata – ahora con tu mano izquierda toma la mano de Hinata y pásale tu chakra – Naruto iba a decir algo cuando la chica lo interrumpió – solo hazlo si_

Naruto solo asintió, aunque no sabia como eso iba a ser que Hinata volviera a la vida, tomo la mano de Hinata, sus manos fueron rodeadas con un Chakra de color azul, la niña saco su collar con el dije en forma de estrella echa de cristal y dentro de esta había un pétalo de una rosa azul, lo dejo caer entre las manos entrelazado de Hinata y Naruto, el pequeño zorrito miro aquello con una gran sonrisa, mientras la niña lo fulmino con la mirada, siempre el se tenia que salir con la suya, con un movimiento de sus manos hizo que apareciera una copa de cristal, la copa tenia un liquido de rosa suave.

_- Ahora Naruto, bebe esto – extendiéndole la copa _

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto con desconfianza, olio la copa tenia un olor dulce y tentativo

_- Deja de ser tan desconfiado hombre, bébelo y luego le das a Hinata la mitad – Naruto volvió a verla con desconfianza_

- ¿Y como se supone que se lo de beber? – pregunto extrañado, no tenia ni la menor idea de como darle de beber eso a Hinata sin soltar sus manos, el zorrito negó con la cabeza mientras la niña sonreía

_- Pues fácil tiene que ser __el contacto mucosa con mucosa, generalmente a otra__persona__. Algunos__primates__ presentan también esta__costumbre__ – Naruto la sin comprender nada de lo que le estaba diciendo_

- Por favor en cristiano – le pidió

_- Dios, que le pegues el pico a Hinata, que se pasen saliva mutuamente, que la beses – le digo exaltada_

- ¿Qué? Tu quiere que yo haga que cosa – el rostro de Naruto se torno totalmente rojo hasta le salía humo por las orejas

_- Si, en palabras sencilla que le desde a beber eso por medio de un B-E-S-O – le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – o me vas a decir que jamás a besado a una chica en tu vida – le dijo con picardía_

Naruto solo se sonrojo aun mas y bajo la mirada claro que había sido besado y en dos ocasiones pero ambas ocasiones en verdad no quería ni recordarlas, la primera había sido accidental y la segunda para matarlo.

_- Ya deja de perder el tiempo y hazlo de una buena vez – gruño la niña molesta de que ese chico estaba perdiendo el tiempo, aparte podía escucha como varias personas se estaban acercando y aunque podía usar a cualquiera de ellas, el condenado zorro que estaba a su lado había puesto un campo de fuerza para que nadie lo interrumpiera – ah por cierto mientras compartes la saliva con ella, piensa en el sentimiento mas importante que posees_

- ¿Y eso como para que?

_- Solo hazlo – volvió a gruñir molesta_

"_Esto lo hago por Hinata, Esto lo hago por Hinata"_ se dijo Naruto a si mismo cuando empezó a tomar aquel extraño liquido, luego acerco su rostro al de Hinata, aun sonrojado, cerro los ojos para no ver lo que continuaba después, luego le pediría perdón a Hinata, claro si a el no lo mataban primero, cuando sus labios tocaron los de Hinata todo lo que estaba pensado en ese momento perdió el sentido, era la primera vez que toaba labios tan suave y deliciosos, labios tan excitantes, labios tan único como Hinata, sin darse cuenta Naruto se dejo llevar y empezó a mover sus labios de manera calmada y suave quería aprovechar ese momento al máximo, sin darse cuenta de que poco a poco el extraño liquido estaba curando las heridas de Hinata y su corazón volvía a latir.

La pequeña niña fue absorbida por el cuerpo de Hinata, mientras que el pequeño zorrito regreso a su lugar de origen ambos ya habían cumplido su misión, ahora debía de volver.

Hinata se encontraba flotando en el vacío en la nada, todo lo que había a su alrededor era la nada, se abrazaba a si misma tratando de entrar en calor, hacia poco su cuerpo estaba sintiendo demasiado frio, como si ahora si todo el calor se convirtiera en frío, pero de repente sintió como el calor volvía, pudo sentir como algo la estaba abrazando por la espalda, giro su cabeza para saber quien era la persona que la estaba abrazando y se topo con una mujer muy familiar para ella.

- Eres tu – dijo Hinata con alegría hacia mucho tiempo que no había visto a aquella mujer

_- Hola mi pequeña Hinata como haz estado – le dijo la mujer abrazándola_

- Creí que había sido mi imaginación, cuando desperté me encontraba en mi cuarto y no había rastro de ti – apoyo su cabeza en el pecho calido de aquella mujer

_- No fue un sueño mi pequeña Hinata, es solo que te lleve a tu casa cuando te quedaste dormida – acaricio su cabello_

- ¿Y porque haz regresado ahora? – pregunte la peli-azul con desconcierto

_- Regrese porque necesito una cosa de ti_

- ¿Y que es? – a Hinata no le molestaba ayudar a esa persona, gracias a ella había logrado superar la muerte de su madre, por eso haría lo que fuera por ella

_- Solo quiéreme si – la peli-azul no comprendió eso, como que quererla – solo quiéreme es lo único que te pido, ahora debes regresar al mundo real_

Hinata podía sentir algo calido y suave sobre su labios algo que jamás había sentido antes en su vida, abrió poco a poco los ojos para saber que era aquello calido que podía sentir sobre su labios, cuando abrió los ojos vio el rostro de alguien familia cerca de su rostro, además sus labios estaban tocando los suyos, se sonrojo a mas no poder pero no se desmayo pensó que aquello podía ser un sueño así que pensó en aprovechar eso, empezó a corresponder aquel beso.

El viento empezó a soplar con fuerza y tanto Hinata como Naruto fueron envuelto en una especie de remolido de Chakra azul el cual poco a poco empezó a volverse de un color rosa, el viento empezó a soplar con fuerza y todo lo que había sido dañado o contaminado empezó a purificarse, la barrera que protegía el lugar en donde estaba Hinata y Naruto desapareció, permitiéndole a los amigos de estos que entraran, cuando el viento los toco sintieron una gran paz, las campana de Konoha empezaron a sonar al igual que las campanas de todas las aldeas y templos, anunciando que una nueva Miko volvería a la vida

- El tiempo de una nueva Miko a empezado – dijo una sombra que estaba observando todo desde la oscuridad

- Esto será interesante una Miko nacida de una _Jinchuuriki –_ dijo otra sombra quien sonreía

- Solo esperemos que realmente esto no sea un error – hablo otra voz

- Deja de preocuparte tanto hermana, además luego veremos como son las cosas y ya – dijo una ultima voz

- Ya debemos regresar nuestro tiempo en esta tierra a acabado - las cuatro chicas desaparecieron en el viento, mientras que los dos joven que estaba siendo vigilado caían al suelo desmayado, Hinata sobre el cuerpo de Naruto quien sonreía

Autora original: Alinita28 (100%100 contra el plagio)


	6. Preocupación, Sensación

**Moon Dance**

**Hola sorryyyyyyy por la demora si se q tengo muchisimo tiempo sin actualizar, y lo siento, es q andaba super bloqueada, sabia lo que iba a pasar en este capitulo pero no podia escribirlo ni idea del porque, y luego empece la uni y entonces se me complicaron las cosas con una estupida politica q hay en mi uni de semestres in-pareces y pares q si me quedaba alguna materia del primer semestre debo esperar hasta febrero del 2012 para poder cursarla, así q pues ahora me estoy poniendo las pilas, porque la materia en la q voyy fatallll es mi peor pesadilla osea MATEMATICA ya que tengo 5 punto de 40 y pasamos la materia con 70 puntos, así q ya se imaginan, pero no se preocupen que seguiré actualizando lento pero seguro, gracias a todos aquellas personas q siguen mi fics se q es algo molesto tener q esperar un capi, yo tambien sufro con un fics q tarda meses en actualizar, pero tratere de no tardarme mucho, cuidense muchos, besos**

**Preocupación, Sensación**

Verla ahí recostada mas pálida de lo normal, sus labios había perdido color y ahora estaba de un color lavanda nada agradable, sus mejillas ya no estaban caliente como antes, inclusive necesitaba respirar por medio de un aparato, todo estaba preocupados por la condición de aquella chica, inclusive la misma Hokage quien aun no comprendía lo que había pasado, había pasado mas de dos meses desde el ataque a Konoha, dos meses en que todas las campanas sonaron, dos meses desde que Hinata Hyuuga había caído en coma y nadie comprendía el porque de eso, un mes en que se dio la noticia que Orochimaru había muerto en una cueva que se había incendiado.

El joven siempre iba a ver como se encontraba Hinata se sentía culpable por lo que le estaba pasando a su amiga, el había decidió no participar en ninguna misión que involucrara salir de la aldea, el había dado su palabra que se quedaría al lado de Hinata hasta que ella despertara, cumpliría su promesa aunque Hinata no despertara jamás, pero no se iba a ir de su lado.

- ¡Naruto! – dijo Tsunade al ver como todas las mañanas a Naruto en la habitación de Hinata

- Tsunade-baachan, ¿Cómo esta Hinata el día de hoy? – le pregunto el rubio con la misma cara de preocupación que venia teniendo hace dos meses. Si tan solo la hubiera protegido nada de eso le estuviera pasando, aun recordaba el momento en que despertó en aquel bosque…

**Flash Back**

Naruto escuchaba como alguien lo llamaba, pero su voz se escuchaba a lo lejos, se sentía muy cansado y débil, algo que jamás le había ocurrido antes, bueno no sin a ver peleado antes, pero el sentía una gran calidez en su cuerpo, como una extraña emoción lo embargaba, era algo que jamás le había pasado antes, estaba feliz, contento, pero en especial se sentía completo, la voces empezaba a escucharse mas y mas cerca, hasta que Naruto no pudo mas y abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Akamaru quien tenia su hocico muy cerca de su rostro

- ¡Ahhhh! – grito el rubio alejando a Akamaru de su rostro – pero que te pasa Akamaru – molesto y asqueado

- Hasta que al fin despiertas Naruto nos tenias preocupados – levanto un poco la mirada y se encontró con Ino, miro a su alrededor y vio a sus amigos, pero quien le llamo la atención fue Hinata que se encontraba en los brazos de Neji inconciente, y con una gran mancha de sangre en su ropa

Los recuerdos llegaron a el rápidamente, el como había encontrado a Hinata al borde de la muerte y la extraña chiquilla que dijo que ella podía ayudarla, pero parece que todo había sido un error, ya que Hinata seguía inconciente, la furia empezó a invadir a Naruto, pero esa misma furia desapareció, se levanto de un salto, le quito a Hinata a Neji.

- ¿Qué sucede Naruto? – le pregunto la peli-rosa al ver la mirada fría y dura de Naruto

- ¿Sakura pudiste curar a Hinata? – le pregunte el rubio ignorando la pregunta de la chica

- Si te refieres a la gran herida que tenia en su estomago, si pero ella sigue débil es mejor que la llevemos a la aldea ahí Tsunade-sama podría ayudarla – le explico la peli-rosa, iba a decir algo mas pero Naruto hizo unos cuantos sello invocando a una Rana Gigante

- Mocoso ¿Por qué me invocaste? – pregunto la Gamabunta, Naruto no respondió de un salto se poso encima de la cabeza de Gran Rey Sapo, Gamabunta iba a decir algo cuando noto la mirada fría de Naruto y noto a la joven que estaba en los brazos de este inconciente

- Llévame a la aldea ahora mismo – le dije con una voz distante

Gamabunta no dijo nada, simplemente obedeció al pedido de Naruto, los demás Ninja se quedaron un tanto sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando, si algo sabían era que por Gamabunta casi nunca obedecía a los que Naruto le pediera a menos que fuera algo sumamente importante, pero ni a si por lo general discutían un poco y luego al final de la discusión obedecía a Naruto. Pero ahora en ese momento el gran rey Sapo cumplió la orden de Naruto sin reprochar, cuando de dieron cuenta que Gamabunta se estaba alejando todos los siguieron.

Cuando llegaron al hospital de Konoha, Naruto había llevando a Hinata directamente con Tsunade, no había permitido que nada mas que Tsunade revisara a Hinata, aun cuando Tsunade había atendido a Hinata, esta no había logrado hacer que la chica reaccionara, por lo que Tsunade le informo a todos que Hinata Hyuuga había caído en coma, los Hyuugas al enterarse de eso exigieron la cabeza de Orochimaru, ya que el antigua Sannin no solo había atacado a la Konoha, sino también que había atacado a una de las Herederas de unos de los Clanes mas importante, por no decir la prometida del hijo del Cuarto Hokage.

Cuando dieron con el paradero de Orochimaru, este estaba muerto junto con su secuaz, pero lo que mas llamo la atención de todos fue la extraña marca que había en la pared era un remolino con una rosa en medio, algo que extraño a muchos, aunque los miembros de Clan Hyuuga se sentía un poco mejor al ver que el traidor estaba muerto.

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Sigue igual Naruto – le dijo la Hokage al rubio, Naruto solo bajo la mirada con tristeza, Tsunade se acerco a las maquinas que estaba alrededor del cuerpo de Hinata, monitoreando sus signos vitales todo seguía igual, aunque había algo que había cambiado los latinos del corazón de Hinata se había vuelto un poco mas acelerados, como si trabajara el doble, algo que empezó a llamar mucho la atención a Tsunade – ¿Naruto hoy no tienes que ir a entrenar? – el rubio miro a la Hokage

- Kakashi-sensei nos dijo que debíamos reunirnos a las 9 de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento 7, a las 8 de la mañana – le informo el rubio

Tsunade vio el reloj que se encontraba en la pared era las 8:30 mas no dijo nada conocía muy bien a Kakashi y sabia que el llegaría tarde como de costumbre, ese hombre siempre llegaba tarde aunque fuera para una emergencia, no le extrañaba que sus alumnos empezaran a llegar tarde cuando el les pedía que se reuniera en un sitio, La Hokage iba a decirle algo sobre lo importante que era la puntualidad aunque su maestro llegara tarde cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a una joven de ojos color pelar, tan blanca como su hermana pero de cabello castaño, entro a la habitación.

- Hokage-sama – dijo la joven un tanto sorprendida, había decidido ir a esa hora a ver como seguía su hermana pues pensaba que iba a estar sola, pero no era así pues no solo estaba la Hokage, sino también el rubio del que su hermana solía hablar mucho.

- Hanabi-san, que sorpresa el verla por aquí – le dijo Tsunade a la joven, la chica entro a la habitación, un tanto avergonzada, coloco las flores que había traído en un florero y se acerco a su hermana

- ¿Mi Onee_chan aun no a reaccionado? – le pregunto al rubio, quien simplemente negó con la cabeza, Hanabi suspiro con tristeza, a pesar de que ella siempre solía discutir con Hinata por ser tal débil, muy en el fondo quería a su hermana solo deseaba que se hiciera fuerte, para que le demostrara a todos que ella era una gran Ninja, Hanabi no deseaba ser la líder de su Clan, solo deseaba ser una Kunoichi tan fuerte como lo fue su madre, mas no se la matriarca de un Clan que no la dejaría cumplir su sueño – Onee_chan recupérate pronto – le dijo a su hermana, toca la frente de su hermana y aparto algunos cabello que cubrían su rostro.

Por un momento ella vio reflejada en su hermana a su madre, aunque la madre de Hinata y Hanabi había muerto cuando la ultima tenia a penos unos meses de nacida, Hinata le había enseñado una fotografía de su madre, la cual era idéntica a su hermana en ese momento, Hanabi sintió miedo, miedo de que al igual que su madre Hinata también pudiera perder la vida, si eso ocurriera entonces ella se quedaría completamente sola y quien sabe lo que pudiera ocurrir en el Clan Hyuuga, Hinata prácticamente era como el corazón de los Hyuuga, ya que era la única que trataba a todos los de Clan como sus iguales, a ella no parecía importarle el Souke o Bouke, ella protegía a todos por igual.

"_Si mi Onee_chan muere, ¿Qué pasara con el Clan Hyuuga?"_ pensó con tristeza _"Onee_chan por favor recupérate pronto"_

"_Hinata"_ pensó Naruto apretando la mano de la chica

Tsunade seguía revisando a Hinata cuando noto algo inusual, listones de chakra de color dorados empezaron a aparece rodeando el cuerpo de Hinata, pero al parecer ni Hanabi ni Naruto se habían dado cuenta de eso.

"_Salid de la habitación" _le dijo una voz en su cabeza _"Salid de la habitación ahora" _volvió a decir la aquella voz

- Hanabi, Naruto – los llamo Tsunade, ambos jóvenes levantaron la mirad hacia la Hokage

- ¿Qué sucede Hokage-sama? – pregunto Hanabi

- ¿Podrían hacerme un favor? – Pregunto, mas no espero a que ninguno respondiera – Vayan a buscar a Shizune y díganle que necesito el libro de medicinas de la País de la Luna llena

- Como usted diga Hokage-sama – Hanabi hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a salir

- Tu también Naruto ve con ella – mirando al rubio que no se había molestado en levantarse

- ¡Eh! Porque tengo que ir obaachan – refunfuño el rubio

- Te digo que vayas Naruto – le ordeno Tsunade

Naruto no lo pensó dos veces y salio de ahí en menos de un segundo, no deseaba enfrentarse a la furia de Tsunade se había librado en los últimos meses, pero algo le decía que su suerte se había acabado, así que era mejor decir aquí corrió que aquí murió, Hanabi sonrío levemente y salio de la habitación, Tsunade bajo las persianas y salio de la habitación se lo que sea que iba a ocurrir en ese lugar era mejor obedecer.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Sentía como si su cuerpo al fin quería responderle a sus peticiones, la joven Kunoichi de cabello negro azulado al fin podía escuchar lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, antiguamente no podía sentir nada solo una extraña paz en su interior, además de un gran cantina de chackra que la estaba envolviendo poco a poco, pero ahora lograba sentir lo que la rodeaba, poco a poco abrió los ojos y se encontraba en una hermoso bosque, el cielo azul con pocas nueves, los rayos de sol calentaba sus cuerpo, podía escuchar el agua correr no muy lejos de ahí, al igual que los animales.

Se enderezo y toco el césped húmedo bajo sus manos, elevo un poco la mirada y se encontró con una imagen un tanto impactante, no muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba, podía ver a su madre con dos bultos en brazos, a su lado un joven de cabello dorado y ojos azules como el cielo, viendo a su madre con una mirada llena de amor y ternura, que golpeo a la joven directamente en el corazón, sentía comos sus ojos empezaran a arderle, las lagrimas deseaban, salir pero ella sabia que no era lagrima de tristeza, sino de felicidad y dicha.

- ¿Mama? – pregunto la joven confundida, esa mujer se parecía a su madre, pero ella sabia que su madre jamás le había sido infiel a su padre, su madre amaba a su padre, pero entonces si esa mujer no era su madre quien era

La mujer miro a Hinata y sonrío, se separo del joven de cabello dorado y camino hacia ella con los dos bultos en sus brazos, cuando la mujer estuvo frente a Hinata, le extendió los dos bulto uno rosado y otro azul, Hinata miro a la mujer con duda, pero la mujer sonrío aun más, eso logra darle animo a Hinata, tomo uno de los bulto en sus brazos y le quito la manta, al hacerlo descubrió a un hermoso bebe tan blanco como la nieve cuyos ojos era muy parecidos a los de los Hyuuga pero no de color perla sino de color lavanda, su cabello era negro azulado, pero con dos mechones rojos en la parte de adelante, aquel bebe era lo mas hermoso que había visto la joven en su vida, tomo al otro bebe, el cual era muy parecido al anterior, la única diferencia era el color de cabello ya que era rubio pero con las puntas de color rojo sangre, algo que ambos bebes poseían eras unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas a unos parecía como pequeño bigotes, pero al otro bebe tenia la forma de un corazón, Hinata no tardo en entender que uno de los bebes era una niña y el otro un niño.

- Nadeshiko – le dijo la mujer a Hinata, la joven Kunoichi levanto la mirada – su nombre será Nadeshiko

- Te refieras a la bebe – mirando a la bebe de cabello negro azulados y mechones rojos – Na-de-shi-ko

Al decir el nombre de la bebe Hinata sintió como su corazón su alma latía con fuerza, Hinata abrió los ojos pero sus ojos se había teñido de un color dorado su cuerpo estaba rodeado por un gran cantidad de chakra de color dorado.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Nubes de color negras cubrieron a Konoha, llamando la atención de muchos pues era un día soleado, además de que era plena primavera, pequeña cristales empezaron a caer del cielo formando copos y copos de nieve, pero no una nieve blanca sino de un color plateado casi dorado.

- ¿Nieva? ¿En primavera? – se cuestiono Sakura quien se encontraba caminando junto con Sasuke a su encuentro con Kakashi-sensei

- no creo que sea nieve de verdad – le dijo Sasuke tomando un copo de nieve el cual desapareció al tocar su piel – no es frío, sino calido

- En serio – Sakura tomo un copo de la nieve, al hacerlo sintió un tibio sentimiento en su corazón, como una suave caricia tocada su corazón y lo sanaba de cualquier herida, como el beso de una madre – es cierto es calido, es como si fuera un recuerdo de algo distante

- Sakura – Sasuke miro a su compañera de equipo, acerco su rostro al de ella

- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun? – pregunto la peli-rosa sonrojada, al ver lo cerca que su cara

- Es hora de irnos – Sakura suspiro por un segundo espero a que Sasuke la besara, pero como siempre eso no había ocurrido

Ambos siguieron su camino hacia el lugar en donde se suponía que su sensei los vería, si es que el Ninja copia se aparecía temprano porque conociendo, de seguro llegaría tarde y con una de sus tontas excusas, había veces es que Sakura tenia ganas de molerlo a golpe hasta que al fin se portara como una sensei serio, aunque soñar no le costaba nada.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

No muy lejos de ahí Hanabi y Naruto se encontraba en la terraza del hospital viendo caer la nieve misteriosa, ambos sentía un extraño sentimiento de paz y familiaridad, como si alguien querido se encontraba en esos momento cuidándolos, Hanabi pensaba en su hermana aun estaba sorprendido de lo que le habían dichos los AMBUS de que había sido ella sola la que había apagado el fuego y había acorralado a los enemigos, siempre había pensando de que su hermana era fuerte, pero no que fuera tan fuerte, como para encargarse ella misma de una gran cantidad de enemigos, ahora se preguntaba como es posible que si su hermana era tan fuerte, porque ella podía ganarle con tanta facilidad.

- Uzumaki-san – Hanabi llamo la atención a Naruto quien se encontraba jugando con la nieve

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué sucede Hanabi-chan? – le pregunto el rubio a la niña, quien frunció el ceño al escuchar como Naruto le decía, ella jamás había tratado a Naruto con tanta familiaridad

- ¿Usted ha luchado con mi hermana alguna vez? – le pregunto sin rodeo

- ¿Que si he luchado contra Hinata? – le pregunto extraño, Hanabi solo asintió – por supuesto que nunca e luchado contra Hinata detabbeyo, Hinata es una gran amiga pero jamás me atrevería a lastimarla, aunque – Naruto puso cara de pocker - ahora que lo pienso creo que yo seria el que terminaría lastimado

- ¿Por qué dice eso Uzumaki-san? – pregunto la chica interesada

- Agrrr y dale con eso de Uzimaki-san me llamo Naruto, solito no es necesario tanta formalidad, y lo digo porque e visto a Hinata luchar y es peligrosa, creo que se compara con Sakura, aunque… - Naruto empezó a divagar las pocas veces que había visto a Hinata luchar se sorprendió mucho, ya que la Hyuuga no solo era bonita sino también fuerte… aunque a veces parecía que Sakura o Ino eran mucho mas fuerte que la misma Hinata, el sabia que Hinata siempre se contenía cuando luchaba

- Yo e peleado con mi onee_chan y siempre le gano – Hanabi no creía que su hermana se comparaba con Sakura, aun dudaba que lo que dijeron los AMBUS sea real

- Te equivocas, tu le ganas a Hinata es porque ella no desea lastimarte – Naruto rápidamente cerro la boca había hablado de mas, le había prometido a Hinata que jamás revelaría ese secreto

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? – pregunto la chica Hyuuga un tanto molesta

- Creo que me están llamando, mejor me voy – Naruto no puedo dar dos pasos pues varios shuriken aparecieron clavándose muy cerca de sus pies

- De aquí no se mueve, hasta que me explique a que se refiere con que mi hermana jamás había luchado enserio conmigo, quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora – exigió

Naruto trago con dificultad, le había prometido a Hinata jamás decirle la verdad a nadie, pero tampoco deseaba morir a manos de una furiosa Hyuuga, miro al cielo y le suplico que Hinata lo perdonara.

- Hinata me mataría si supiera que te conté esto – se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza, Hanabi lo fulmino con la mirada – ok, ok te lo diré pero contrólate – dijo algo nervioso – veras hace unos años atrás cuando me toco ir con Hinata, Kiba y Shino a una misión, vi luchar a Hinata de una manera estupenda, se veía realmente sorprendente y poderosa, aunque al final se desmayo al usar tanto de su chakra Hinata realmente demostró una fortaleza única… luego cuando regrese luego de dos años de ausencia, la vi luchando contra ti, y no se comparaba en nada con la Hinata que había visto lucha con tanta fuerza y determinación, así que una día le pregunte porque no luchaba contigo como la había visto luchar antes y pues…

- Y PUES QUE? – pregunto Hanabi desesperada

- Ella me dijo que no se atrevía a luchar contigo con todas sus fuerzas, porque antes de morir tu madre, Hinata le hizo la promesa de que haría lo que fuera para protegerte así ella tuviera que resultar siempre herida, no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera ella misma te lastimaría, y esa era la razón por la que ella jamás luchaba contigo enserio – confeso Naruto

Hanabi estaba atónita, siempre se había quejado de que su hermana la sobre protegía cuando era una niña, pero jamás se imagino que su hermana fuera capas de hacer algo así, Hinata sin importar todo lo que había pasado en su infancia, todas las palabras de desprecio recibida de su padre por ser mas débil que ella, todas las veces que Hinata perdía frente a ella y a todos los del Clan Hyuuga eran solo porque ella misma así lo quería no luchaba enserio con ella porque había prometido a su madre que jamás la lastimaría.

- Escucha Hanabi, para Hinata tu eres muy preciada, nunca trato de dañarte porque no le gusta ver a sus seres querido lastimados, creo que Hinata es una de las pocas personas que conozco que no le importa sacrificarse por lo demás – Hanabi aunque estaba dolida al ver como ese chico habla de su hermana la hizo sonreír, Hinata en verdad era una tonta, no le importaba que todos los vieran como si fuera menos, siempre se preocupaba por todo y por todos

"_Onee_chan eres una tonta, no tenias que hacer eso, pero gracias, gracias onee_chan"_ pensó la joven viendo al cielo

- Aquí están – dijo una voz alterada, ambos voltearon a ver hacia la puerta y se encontraron con Shizune que parecía cansada y alterada

- ¿Que ocurre Shizune-onee_chan? – pregunto Naruto confundido al ver a la mujer tan alterada

- Se trata de Hinata – al oír eso ninguno de los dos pensó nada, solo corrieron hacia la habitación de Hinata, ambos rogando de que nada malo le pudiera a ver ocurrido a Hinata

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Tsunade se encontraba revisando a Hinata sus signos vitales estaban un poco fuera de lo normal, pero parecía como si eso fuera normal para ella, volvió a ver a la joven que ahora se encontraba sentada en la cama, mirando por la ventana.

- Bueno Hinata, parece que todo esta normal, tienes la presión un tanto alta, pero todo lo demás esta bien – le informo Tsunade a la chica

- Gracias Hokage-sama – respondió la joven con una sonrisa, en ese momento la puerta se abrió, revelando a dos agitados Hanabi y Naruto

Hanabi al ver a su hermana despierta empezó a llorar, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo sobre Hinata, la peli azul se quedo sorprendida al ver que su hermana se lanzaba encima de ella, pero al ver que estaba llorando solo sonrío, empezó a tocar el cabello con delicadeza, eso le hizo recordar cuando Hanabi era pequeña y siempre lloraba, Hinata la tomaba en sus brazos y la calmaba tocando su cabello, eso siempre lograba calmar a Hanabi y hacerla dormir.

- Hanabi ya no llores – le dijo Hinata a su hermana, quien no paraba de llorar

- Es… es… que… pensé… que… también… te… perdería – dijo entre sollozos la Hyuuga

- Nada malo me va a pasar Hanabi – pero al parecer eso no convenció a Hanabi quien se aferro un mas a su hermana.

Hinata siguió acariciando el cabello de su hermana hasta que sus sollozos se hacia cada vez mas y mas bajo, Hinata miro hacia la puerta para ver a Naruto quien continuaba parado ahí, mirando a Hanabi y a Hinata con una gran sonrisa

- Naruto-kun – murmuro Hinata un tanto sonrojada

- Me alegra que hayas despertado Hinata-chan Dettabeyo – sonrío Naruto, al hacerlo Hinata se sonrojo aun mas – me tengo que ir Hinata-chan, pero cuando regrese traeré a todos los chicos, todos estábamos preocupados por ti

"_Naruto-kun estaba preocupado por mi" _pensó Hinata aun mas roja, pero se puso mas roja al sentir beso calido y tierno en la frente

- Nos veremos más al rato Hinata-chan – dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, el no supo que fue lo que lo guío a besar a Hinata, pero sentía que debía de hacerlo, se dio media vuelta y se fue

Tsunade sonrío al ver eso, jamás se hubiera imaginado que vería a Naruto besar a Hinata aunque sea en la frente, sin que esta se desmayara, miro a Hinata y vio que estaba a punto de caer en un colapso a causa de la emoción, estaba tan roja como una tomate maduro y brillante.

- Hanabi-san quédate con Hinata mientras regreso tengo que hacer una cosa – le dijo a la chica que tenia aun su cabeza enterrada en el estomago de su hermana

- Si Hokage-sama – escucho la voz un tanto roca de Hanabi

Tsunade salio de la habitación y se dirigió a su oficina, tenia que analizar la sangre de Hinata, algo le decía que la Miko ya estaba en camino pero necesitaba verificarlo, antes de informarle a cualquier persona, al entrar a su oficina, se encontró con una de las Mikos que estaba leyendo unos de los libros que tenia Tsunade.

- Tsunade-sama, me alegra volver a verla – le dijo la Miko del fuego

- Miko-sama – dijo algo sorprendida – ¿Ocurre algo malo? – pregunto al ver que posiblemente algo malo hubiera ocurrido

- En realidad no a pasado nada malo, solo vine a traerle esto – hizo varios sellos, una pequeña flama de color blanca apareció en sus manos, cuando desapareció en las manos de la Miko había una caja de oro y diamante en sus manos – este es un regalo para la pequeña Hinata

Tsunade camino hacia la Miko, tomo la caja al abrirla vio un hermoso cadena de oro blanco el cual tenia un dije de en forma de corazón tenia incrustado una diamante, un zafiro y una perla unidos, la collar era simplemente hermoso en otras palabras era una obra de arte única en su estilo.

- Es hermoso – dijo Tsunade tomando el collar

- Y único solo una sola persona lo a usado y era mi hermana la Miko que en estos momentos va a nacer, además de que ella misma diseño este hermoso collar – antes esas palabras los pensamientos de Tsunade fuero a cuanto valdría esa pieza única en su estilo – pero esta prohibido la idea de que lo venda Tsunade –sama – la Miko fulmino a la Hokage con la mirada

- Pero si yo no estaba pensando en venderla – se defendió la Hokage

- Si claro lo que usted diga… bueno es hora de que me marche Hokage-sama solo vine a entregarle este presente, los demás le llegaran con el pasar de los meses – dicho eso la Miko desapareció en una flama de fuego

Tsunade solo suspiro algo le decía que su vida de tranquilidad iba a cambiar, ahora Konoha probablemente seria atacada continuamente, con todo esto de la Miko, la Sannin se acerco a su escritorio y saco una botella de sake, uno de los sake de mejor calidad, luego de enviarle una nota al padre de Hinata se dispuso a tomar un descanso luego le entregaría el regalo a Hinata y le explicaría todo lo que estaba pasando, pero eso seria luego cuando estuviera mas alegre.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Cuando el sol se estaba escondiendo en el horizonte, doces Ninja se estaban dirigiendo hacia el hospital de Konoha para ver a su amiga que al fin había despertado del coma en que había caído, todos iban calcaban de flores y regalos, en especial un rubio quien llevaba un gran peluche en forma de zorro, la verdad es que ese peluche le recordaba mucho a Yue, el zorrito mascota de Hinata que se había perdido y Naruto estaba preocupado pues no deseaba que Hinata se echara a llorar si se enteraba que ese zorrito se había perdido, lo menos que deseaba era que Hinata llorara por la perdida de su mascota, así que le había comprado ese peluche, que aunque no podía compensar la desaparición de la mascota de Hinata, esperaba que aliviara su tristeza.

Al llegar al hospital los doce Ninja se encaminaron a la habitación en donde se encontraba la Kunoichi, pero antes de llegar escucharon voces proveniente de la habitación, reconocieron a las dos voces, una era la de Tsunade que se escuchaba un tanto confusa, y la otra era la del padre de Hinata.

- Será mejor que regresemos en otro momento – le dijo Neji con seriedad, pero nadie le hizo caso, todos se pegaron contra la puerta para escuchar mejor la conversación

**Dentro de la habitación**

Hinata aun no comprendía porque su padre estaba tan "alegre" aunque seguía teniendo la misma mirada fría, sus ojos mostraban una luz que antes había desaparecido, además de que la Hokage estaba hablando de muchos problemas que podrían venir en un futuro, no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero de algo estaba segura todo eso tenia algo que ver con ella.

- Esto… Otusan.. Hokage-sama – llamándole la atención a ambos – es que… no entiendo… porque desean verme ambos?

- Claro cariño aun no te hemos explicado lo que pasa – le dijo Hiashi Hyuuga a su hija, Hinata quedo en estado de shock, nunca antes su padre le había dicho cariño, era definitivo algo muy malo estaba pasando aquí

- Estooo… ¿Otusan te encuentras bien? – pregunte la chica con precaución

- Claro que me encuentro bien pequeña Hime – le dijo con ternura Hiashi

Hinata estuvo a punto de caer en otro como pero estaba vez producto de las palabras de su padre y se su actitud tan… tan… tan extraña, la ultima vez que su padre la había llamado Hime ella tenia tres años y su madre aun estaba con vida, pero de ahí no volvió a hacerlo, que era lo que le estaba pasando a su padre ahora.

Fuera de la habitación los doce Ninja también se encontraba igual de sorprendidos de la Kunoichi, nunca se hubieran esperado que el Gran Hiashi Hyuuga conocido por su poco cariño a su hijo ahora se mostrara tan amable y dulce, Neji quien al principio había criticados a sus amigos por estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas, también se pego a la puerta para escuchar mejor, algo raro le estaba ocurriendo a su tío eso era seguro.

De regreso a la habitación Hinata aun estaba sorprendida y al mismo tiempo extrañada con el comportamiento de su padre, era como si regresara al pasado, cuando su madre aun vivía y su padre no era tan serio como hasta ahora, y aunque eso en verdad le alegraba, al mismo tiempo desconfiaba, si no fuera porque conocía muy bien a su padre, sospecharía que ese hombre era un impostor.

- Bueno Hinata – hablo Tsunade con las mejillas sonroja, se sentó en la cama de Hinata y sonrío – ¿tu sabes algo relaciono con la lluvia de flores de cerezo hace dos meses atrás?

- Sakura-chan nos explico algo relacionado con unas Mikos, que tenia mucho que ver con esa lluvia – le dijo Hinata a la Hokage sin aparta la mirada de su extraño padre

- Así es Hinata, esa lluvia tiene que ver mucho con la futuro reencarnación de la Miko del viento, dicha Miko murió hace muchos años a causar de Akatsuki, por lo que las demás Mikos había estado buscando a una mujer que fuera la nueva madre de dicha Miko – Hinata asintió sin entender muy bien a donde iba todo ese asunto – nuestra aldea fue la escogida para dicha misión y la madre de la nueva Miko es una Ninja cuyo Chakra es muy fuerte – nuevamente Hinata volvió a asentir – ¿Sabes quien fue la Ninja elegida?

- No Hokage-sama – negó la chica, pero quien fuera de seguro era una de las Ninjas mas fuerte de todo Konoha, tal vez Sakura, o Anko-sensie, Kurenia-sensei, Shizune-san hasta la misma Tsunade

- Hinata la elegía has sido tu… Hinata en estos momento tu estas cargando con la Miko que corresponde al viendo… en palabras sencillas estas embarazada

- ¿QUE? – se escucho un grito muy fuerte, la puerta de la habitación cayo al suelo mostrado a doce Ninja totalmente sorprendido y en estado de shock

- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso no les enseñaron a no andar escuchando tras las puertas? – gruño Tsunade molesta, quería mantener aquella noticia en secreto pero ahora mas personas estaban involucradas, y eran nada mas que los Ninjas mas problemáticos de toda la aldea

- Hokage-sama ¿Cómo es eso que Hinata-sama esta embarazada? – pregunto un muy molesto Neji, quien estaba a punto de matar al cobarde que hubiera puesto un dedo encima a su prima, aquel idiota que se había atrevido a desflorarla iba a morir por su atrevimiento

- Hinata estas embarazada que emoción – chillo Ino emocionada – ahí que hacer todos los preparativos para el baby shower

- Hinata felicidades será la primera de nosotros que va a ser mamá – dijo Ten-ten con una gran sonrisa, esta feliz por su amiga

- O Hinata no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti - le dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa

Todos empezaron a felicitar a Hinata por la buena nueva, bueno no todos un rubio hiperactivo no había dicho nada desde que se entero de la noticia, el se encontraba aun en shock, no sabia como reaccionar se sentía triste desdichado y al mismo tiempo estaba feliz por Hinata, pero se hacia las misma pregunta que Neji, ¿Quién era el padre de la criatura que Hinata esperaba?

- YA CALLENSE BOLA DE METICHES - Grito Tsunade molesto – ¿Quien demonios le dio permiso de estar escuchando a través de las puertas? – pregunto furiosa

Todos retrocedieron lentamente, sabia lo peligrosa que era la Hokage cuando se enfadaban, en especial cuando golpeaba a alguien, nadie quería recibir un golpee mortal por parte de la Hokage. Kiba agarro la puerta y la volvió a colocar en su sitio. Un silencio un tanto tenso se formo en la habitación, logrando incomodar a Hinata, quien aun no logra entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Disculpe Hokage-sama? – se atrevió a pregunto Hinata, la mujer volteo a ver a Hinata con una mirada matadora, que puso nerviosa a la joven, pero estaba se dio animo de preguntar – Pero… esto… como es posible que este yo em… em… embarazada si soy.. pues yo soy… - Hinata se puso totalmente roja no era capas de continuar con lo que iba a decir

- ¿Como puedes estar embarazada si aun eres virgen? – termino la oración la Hokage, Hinata asintió echando humo por las oreja. – Veras Hinata tu embarazo no es normal, según lo que se las Miko al morir vuelven a renacer en el cuerpo de una mujer que sea la elegida por ellas, no importa si ella es virgen o no, la elección es de las Mikos, el espíritu de la Miko entra en el cuerpo de la mujer, para tomar la forma de un humano, pero esta necesita del chakra de su madre así que esta necesita una pareja para que esta le de su chakra, al finalizar la concepción que no necesariamente tiene que ser por medio sexual, la Miko se forma aun si haya o no haya penetración alguna… entendiste

Nadie al parecer había entendido porque todos estaba hechos bolas, todos menos Sakura quien había comprendido, pero al ver que nadie entendió hablo:

- En palabras sencillas Hinata, el espíritu de la Miko del viento entro a tu cuerpo porque te eligió como su madre, y busco a un padre que le diera su chakra para que así dicha Miko se forma sin importa si hubo acto sexual o no

- Ósea ¿Qué Hinata sigue siendo virgen? – se atrevió a pregunta Shikamaru

- Así es… en estos momentos Hinata estaba embaraza aun siendo virgen – termino de decir la Hokage

- Pero entonces ¿Quién es el padre del bebe que esta esperando Hinata? – pregunto estaba vez Lee aun impactado

- El padre es aquel Ninja que le dio su chakra a Hinata, ósea la ultima persona con la ella tuvo contacto antes de caer en coma

Todos se pusieron tenso, ya que la ultima persona que había estado era Orochimaru, mientras todos pensaban que el padre del bebe podría ser Orochimaru, Naruto por su cuenta se puso totalmente pálido al recordar lo que había pasado, hace dos meses atrás, la persona que le había transferido su chakra a Hinata había sido el, el bebe que estaba esperando Hinata era de él, iba a ser padre.

Autora original: Alinita28 (100%100 contra el plagio)


	7. La decisión de Naruto

**Moon Dance**

**La Decisión de Naruto**

Todos se encontraba en shock, pensar que Hinata Hyuuga una de las kunoichis mas débiles fuera la que trajera al mundo la nueva Miko del viento era una gran sorpresa para muchos, pero los novatos Ninja que se encontraban en la habitación están preocupados pues si eso era verdad, la ultima persona que había tenido contacto con Hinata había sido Orochimaru, y si el era el padre de la Miko por las pura que fuera esa persona, si la Konoha se enteraba de eso lo mas probable es que atentaran contra la vida de la criatura. Todos estaban preocupados por ese asunto,

Naruto se encontraba en un gran dilema se acababa de enterar que iba a ser padre, y no cualquier padre sino el padre de una Miko, un ser poderoso y puro, una ser que… diablos que importaba que fuera un ser único, el no sabia que hacer como reaccionar que decir o que hacer, siempre había anhelado tener una familia, pero no de esa manera, siempre pensó en que primero la Aldea lo aceptara, luego seria Hokage y después es que se casaría y tendría hijos pero así de improviso no se lo esperaba.

- Hokage-sama, ¿Qué haremos ahora? – se atrevió a pregunta Ino preocupada – si es verdad que Hinata esta embarazada de esa Miko, debemos evitar que nazca

El rostro de Hinata se puso mas pálido de lo normal, que era lo que estaba diciendo Ino, ¿Qué debían evitar que su bebe naciera? Aunque apenas se acaba de enterar que iba a ser madre, la sola idea de que pudiera perder a su bebé le asustaba

- Pero que estas diciendo Ino – pregunto Tsunade molesta ante tal comentario

- Hokage-sama no tengo nada en contra de la Miko, pero piense en como reaccionara todos cuando se entere que esa Miko es hija de Orochimaru, todos pensara que heredo su maldad y harán lo que sea para atacarla a ella o la misma Hinata, para evitar que la bebe nazca – explico Sakura con seriedad

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver Orochimaru con todo esto? – pregunto Tsunade confundida, ahora que locuras estaban inventado estos idiotas

- Tsunade-sama ¿acaso se le olvido que Orochimaru fue la ultima persona que tuvo contacto con la chica Hyuuga? – le dijo Sasuke como siempre serio – por lo que es mas que obvio que esa criatura es hija de Orochimaru

Hinata se tenso, eso no se lo esperaba, que el bebe que esta esperando fuera de Orochimaru uno de los traidores mas conocido de Konoha, si era cierto lo que dijo Sasuke, entonces lo que explico Sakura era lo mas probable que pasara, su hija seria odiada solo por ser la hija de esa persona, en la habitación se volvió un campo de batalla sobre las consecuencia que tendría si esa Miko resultara ser la hija de Orochimaru, entre mas discutían Tsunade mas se molestaba, pero en especial se molestaba cierto zorro que se encontraba escuchando atentamente todo.

- Ya cállense y quiero que me digan ¿Quién demonios les dijo que el bebe que espera Hinata es de Orochimaru? – pregunto una furiosa Tsunade

- El fue la ultima persona en estar con Hinata… es mas que obvio que el sea el padre – le dijo Kiba con seriedad

- Baka, eso no es sucede así, la Miko elige quien es su padre, si ella piensa que alguien no es la persona indicada, simplemente lo rechaza, así que Orochimaru no es el padre de la Miko – todos suspiraron, aunque la duda volvió a surgir si Orochimaru no era el padre de la Miko entonces quien era?

Sasuke en ese momento miro a Naruto quien estaba pensativo… eso era muy raro en el rubio aunque últimamente había pasado cosas raras, pero esa rareza que tenia el rubio al estar pensativo lo hizo dudar un poco, acaso seria posible que el bebe que iba a tener la chica Hyuuga seria de su amigos, ahora que lo pensaba Naruto había sido la ultima persona con la que Hinata había tenido contacto, es mas ellos lo había encontrado uno encima del otro por lo que no seria raro que Naruto fuera el padre del bebe.

- Disculpe Tsunade-sama pero si Orochimaru no es el padre de bebe que esperaba Hinata entonces quien es? – pregunto Kiba con cierta intriga… aunque el había percibido el curioso aroma de Hinata ligado con cierto rubio

- Pues solo pude ser una sola persona en especial – Tsunade volteo a ver a Naruto quien solo bajo la mirada, aunque Tsunade no supo saber si por pena o por el aura asesina que estaban emanando Neji y el padre de Hinata – ¿Naruto no tienes algo que decir?

- ¿QUÉ? – gritaron todos a la vez, a excepción de Kiba, Sasuke y Hinata (esta ultima porque estaba completamente roja que ni siquiera podía decir ni misa)

- No puede ser Hokage-sama – exclamo Neji furioso, Naruto Uzumaki iba a morir - ¿Cómo es posible eso?... Tu miserable te voy a matar por tocar a Hinata-sama

Neji se abalanzo sobre Naruto pero no lo pudo tocar, pues Kiba, Shino, Lee, Sai y Sasuke lo agarraron para evitar una tragedia, sin embargo Naruto al parecer no se había movido ni un solo centímetro cuando Neji lo iba a golpear cosa que sorprendió mucho a todos, pues Naruto aunque era un idiota, sus instintos solían a visarle cuando estaba en peligro, pero estaba vez parecía que el no le había echo caso alguna, pues no se había movido.

- ¿Naruto? – lo llamo Sakura pero Naruto parecía como ido ya que no respondía nada – Oye… ¿Qué te pasa Naruto? – la peli-rosa empezaba a molestarse, así que agarro al rubio por el cuello de la camisa – NARUTO ¿QUE DEMONIOS TE OCURRE? RESPONDE

El rubio miro a su amiga y solo sonrió con tristeza, cosa que no le agrado mucho a Sakura, cuando Naruto estaba así no era por nada bueno, todos parecían notar que algo andaba mal con Naruto, porque hasta Neji dejo de discutir forcejear contra los chicos.

- ¿Pasa algo Naruto? – pregunto Ino preocupada al ver la expresión del chico

- Yo… lo siento – susurro con pesar – Lo siento mucho Hinata por mi culpa tu te encuentras en esta situación tan lamentable… lo siento – miro a Hinata y luego a todos – lo siento en verdad Hinata, pero yo no deseo tener hijos, nunca soñé con tenerlos.

El rostro de Hinata se puso mas palido de lo normal, acaso Naruto estaba decepcionado por lo que estaba pasando, Hinata no lo podía creer, pero claro eso era mas que obvio Naruto amaba a otra persona que no era ella, como no se iba a sentir decepcionado, si su primer hijo tendría que ser con la Kunoichi mas débil y no con la persona que el amaba, la peli-azul sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos además de que se sentí mal, no podía creer que por su culpa Naruto se sintiera tan decepcionado.

En cambio Naruto no deseaba que Hinata pasara lo que el paso cuando era niño, toda la Aldea lo rechazaba por ser el contenedor del Kyuubi y era mas que obvio que si la gente de la Aldea se enterara que Hinata Hyuuga tendría un hijo de el, a ella y al bebe también los rechazarían, podrían creer que el hijo que Hinata tendría fue el mismo Kyuubi y el no deseaba que nadie pasara lo que el mismo paso.

- Lo siento no puedo quedarme aquí – dijo Naruto antes de hacer unos sellos y desaparecer en uno nube de humo

Todos en la habitación se quedaron en shock no podían creer, Naruto había dicho y echo algo que jamás se hubieran imaginado que pudiera hacer, se había marchado, había huido como un cobarde sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en el daño que podría causar, Sakura y Ino voltearon a ver a Hinata quien tenia la mirada puesta en su regazo, pero podían ver que sus hombros estaban temblando claro señal de que se encontraba tratando de callar su llanto.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Naruto se encontraba encima del monumento a los Hokage, mas específicamente en la cabeza del cuarto Hokage mirando hacia el horizonte, sabia que lo que le había dicho a Hinata la había lastimado, pero era los mejor para ella y para el bebe que ella estaba esperando si estaban lejos de él, ambos Hinata y el bebe podían ser aceptados, sin tener que sufrir el rechazo de todos solo por que el _Jinchuuriki_ del Kyuubi.

- Es lo mejor para todos Hinata – pensó en voz alta con tristeza, estaba aseguro que iba a perder a una gran amiga pero era lo mejor.

- Así que dijiste lo que dijiste para proteger a la chica Hyuuga no – le dijo Sasuke apareciendo en una nube de humo a su lado

Naruto no se mostro sorprendido en realidad estaba esperando a que alguno de ellos apareciera en cualquier momento a golpear o peor a asesinarlo por lo que le había dicho a Hinata, solo que al parecer Sasuke era el que mejor lo conocía y sabia en donde se iba a encontrar en ese momento.

- Sabes que los otros están furiosos contigo ¿verdad? En especial Neji y las chicas… creo que Sakura dijo algo de mandarte al hospital por un tiempo determinado – le dijo para ver la reacción de Naruto pero este simplemente no respondió, ni hizo nada para mostrar si en verdad estaba asustado por la paliza que de seguro le iba a dar su compañera de equipo – ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Hinata?, no hace mucho me habías dicho que deseabas tener una familia, ¿Por qué ahora que se te presenta la oportunidad la rechazas?

- Porque Hinata se merece algo mejor que yo – dijo con tristeza y dolor

- ¿Qué se merece algo mejor de que hablas?, eres uno de los ninjas mas fuerte de esta aldea, lograste aprender el Jutsu de combocacion en menos de un meses, aprendiste a hacer el Rasegan a pesar de que esa técnica solo la han podido dominar dos personas, el ero-sensei y el cuarto Hokage, peleaste contra Orochimaru en mas de una ocasión y saliste vivo, peleaste contra Gaara cuando el Bijuu y le ganaste, y todo eso cuando solo era un recién salido de la academia, te haz enfrentado a Atkasuki y también saliste con vida, contra muchos Ninjas más y dices que la chica Hyuuga se merece algo mejor que tu, estas loco en verdad – le dijo molesto, es verdad que Naruto era sumamente fuerte inclusive mas que el, pero jamás lo diría pero no podía creer que Naruto se consideraba tan inferior después de tantas peleas

- Sabes que aunque yo sea todo eso que tu dices no tengo algo en especial – miro al peli-negro y sonrió con tristeza – soy fuerte, eso lo se e salido vivo de las misiones mas peligrosas, logre alcanzar el nivel genin aun cuando no podía ni puedo hacer un simple clon, pero logro hacer jutsus de niveles mas altos… pero sabes lo que nos diferencia a ambos tu eres un Uchiha, tu Clan era uno de los mas reconocidos y tenían el respecto de toda la aldea, todos saben que tu eres la esperanza para tu clan, todos esperan que tu te cases y reconstruyas tu clan, en cambio yo soy… el portado del Kyuubi, el que destruyo casi toda la aldea hace 17 años atrás – Naruto parecía cada vez mas triste – un huérfano sin clan respetable, alguien que mucho esperan que muera para así poder librarse al fin del Kyuubi, solo soy un peligro para muchos.

- Eso no es verdad y lo sabes, que seas el portador del Kyuubi no significa nada – Aunque Sasuke sabia que lo que estaba diciendo era una gran mentira, todos los aldeanos rechazaban a Naruto era por se el contenedor del Kyuubi

- A quien queremos engañar Sasuke… - Naruto se levanto molesto – aunque la mayoría de los de la Aldea ya no me odian aunque queda muchos que no les agrado, sin tener que mencionar lo que podría pasarle a Hinata y al bebe si esas personas se enteraran que el bebe que esta esperando Hinata es mio, y ni que decir de lo que piense el respetable Clan Hyuuga, si se enteran que la Heredera del Clan Hyuuga esta esperando un hijo de alguien, sin un apellido respetable, alguien que se crio en un orfanato, alguien que ni siquiera tiene un casa decente que darle a su hijo… Seamos sincero Sasuke, en verdad crees que alguien desee estar… yo no quiero que por mi culpa Hinata pierda todo a lo que esta acostumbrada

Sasuke se quedo en silencio al igual que Naruto, era la primera vez que veía al rubio tan serio y molesto, jamás pensó en lo que el rubio estaría pasando, aunque se lo imagino, aunque era cierto todo lo que Naruto estaba diciendo Hinata había nacido praticamente como una princesa teniéndolo todo lo que deseaba en la vida, sin que nada le faltara en cambio Naruto, apenas y había recibido afecto, cariño, o algo parecido, inclusive dudaba si alguna vez cuando era niño alguien se había preocupado por el cuando se enfermaba o se sentía mal, lo mas seguro era que el no hubiera tenido a nadie a su lado para apoyarlo hasta que salió de la academia y se unió al equipo siete.

- Antes deseaba tener una familia… pero ahora no deseo que nadie pase por lo que yo pase, el dolor que yo pase no se lo deseo a nadie – Naruto volvió a sentarse y a mirar hacia el horizonte – si solo tuviera un apellido o un Clan respetable, haría hasta lo imposible por proteger tanto al Hinata como al bebe, pero no tengo nada de eso, solo lo poco que puede conseguir a lo largo de estos años, un pobre apartamento y los poco ahorro que tengo, aparte de eso no tengo nada

Naruto siguió pensado en lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante, ya había tomado una decisión debía mantenerse alejado de Hinata, así ella no seria rechaza su bebe tampoco y todo saldría bien para todos, no muy lejos una persona que había estado escuchando la conversación comprendió muchas cosas entre ella quien era en verdad Naruto Uzumaki

- Igual de terco que era Kuchina e igual de decidido que Minato – se dijo a su mismo Hiashi Hyuuga – creo que ya es tiempo de que el hijo de Kuchina y Minato recupere todo lo que se le fue negado hace 17 años atrás – Hiashi desaperecio en una nube de humo, sin darse cuenta que un pequeño zorrito rojo lo estaba escuchando

"_Mocoso si crees que me vas a volver a separar de ella estas muy equivocado" _pensó el zorrito también desapareciendo

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Torre Hokage**

Tsunade de encontraba inmensa entre un monto de papeles y cajas, estaba buscando la única cosas que tal vez lograra que Naruto cambiara de opinión con respecto a Hinata, se imagina cual fue la decisión que había tomado el rubio y ella no podía permitir eso, no le había podido explicar a Naruto lo que podría ocurrirle a Hinata si ellos dos no estaban juntos, aunque claro ella tampoco lo había sabido hasta hace solo unas horas atrás.

- Tsunade-sama aquí tiene los documento que me pidió – le dijo Shizune entrado a la oficina de su maestra y al ver el desastre que había en esta se preocupo, pues a ella le iba tocar limpiar todo – Tsunade-sama ¿Qué significa todo esto? – pregunto curiosa

- Dame el documento que te pedí que buscara Shizune – le pidió la rubia con seriedad

Shizune camino con dificulta entre todo el desastre y le entrego el documento a Tsunade, quien lo agarro y se puso a revisarlo… entre mas lo leía mas fruncía el ceño, esto no podía ser posible, ya llevaba hora buscando pero aun no había encontrado nada bueno.

- Demonios como es posible esto – gruño furioso, esto no podía pasarla a ella en estos momento necesitaba encontrar ese documento pronto

- Disculpe Tsunade-sama, ¿pero que es lo que estaba buscando con tanto apuro? – pregunto Shizune curiosa, su maestra jamás trabajaba a menos que fuera obligada, pero esta vez precia estar trabajando por algo realmente importante

- Estoy buscando algo con referente a la herencia de Naruto – le dijo lanzado el documento hacia otro lado, tendría que buscar nuevamente

- ¿La Herencia de Naruto?

- Si la Herencia que sus padres le dejaron, algo me dice que Naruto le dijo lo que le dijo a Hinata porque el no tiene un apellido, una herencia o un Clan respetable, pero si le entregamos su herencia muchas cosas cambiarían, además se supone que a Naruto se le había tenido que entregar su herencia cuando se convirtió en Genin, no comprendo porque aun no se la han entregado – le explico a su discípula – pero no e logrado encontrar ningún documento sobre la herencia de Naruto

- Creo que es porque no ha sabido buscarla bien Hokage-sama – le dijo Hiashi entrado al lugar con un inconsciente y amarrado Jiraya sobre su hombro

- Hiashi-san ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué traes a Jiraya inconsciente? – le pregunto Shizune preocupada al ver al pobre Jiraya algo golpeado

- Porque no se lo pregunta ustedes – lanzado a Jiraya hacia un monto de cajas apiladas

Jiraya recupero el sentido y volteo a ver a Hiashi con molestia, ese Hyuuga lo había atacado desprevenido ya se lo iba a pagar, Jiraya trato de levantarse pero se vio atado

- ¿Que demonios? – murmuro furioso – Hiashi suéltame en este preciso momento

- Jiraya se puede saber que esta pasando – exigió saber Tsunade no estaba para juego en ese momento

Jiraya al escuchar la voz de Tsunade se puso pálido, no era posible que Hiashi le haya contado a Tsunade ¿o si?, el solo pensar que Tsunade se haya enterado de lo que hizo lo puso pálido si su amiga era peligrosa cuando se enfadaba iba a matarlo cuando se enterara de lo que hizo.

- No se lo dijiste – le pregunto a Hiashi preocupado, el Hyuuga hizo una mueca como si tratara de sonreír, lo q significaba la peor pesadilla de Jiraya - ¿Cómo pudiste Hiashi me va a matar?

- Usted se lo busco por hacerlo – le dijo Hiashi con furia

- Ya te dije que lo necesitaba pensaba devolver hasta el ultimo centavo – le dijo Jiraya de mal humor, demonios solo había sido un pequeño prestamos

- Así cuando lleva mas de 17 años y aun no ha regresado ni un solo centavo – volvió a decir Hiashi molesto

- YA CALLENSE USTEDES DONDE Y DIGANME QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO JIRAYA – grito Tsunade furiosa, odiaba que la ignoraran

- Calmate Tsunade, yo te explicare lo que paso es que pedí un pequeño prestamos – empezó a decir Jiraya nervioso – solo fue pequeño préstamo, pero entonces el dinero se fue y tuve que pedir otro préstamo y así sucesivamente… pero te juro que iba a regresar todo

-Jiraya… ¿a quien le pediste el préstamo? – pregunto la rubia empezando a molestarse, lo que le estaba diciendo Jiraya le daba mala espina

- Pues es gracioso… Minato me dijo que si necesitaba dinero podía pedírselo… pero como el murió pues… yo…

- JIRAYA ¿QUE HICISTE? – Grito Tsunade furiosa ojala no sea lo que ella estaba pensado… porque si era eso Jiraya seria hombre muerto

- Use la herencia de Naruto para pagar unas deudas… y para financiar mis maravillosos libros – dijo con timidez

Un estruendo en todo la Aldea las aves que se encontraban en la punta de los arboles salieron volando hacia el oeste, al mismo tiempo que por el cielo se veía a un hombre de cabello blanco salir volando de la Torre Hokage hasta la puerta de entrada de la Aldea, los Ninja que estaban vigilando la entrada se sorprendieron al ver caer al Sannin frente a ellos.

- Jiraya-sama – uno de los Ninja se acerco al Sannin para ayudarlo, pero no pudo ayudarlo por que de la nada pareció una furiosa Tsunade

El Ninja al igual que los otros que se encontraban cerca se alejaron lo mas que pudieron, pues Tsunade tenia una cara psicópata trono sus dedos y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Jiraya, quien había recuperado la conciencia y estaba retrocediendo con dificultar, pues Tsunade lo había dejado gravemente herido.

- Tsunade calmate recuerda que hemos sido amigos durante años, casi hermanos, no me puedes matar, piensa en lo que diría el Tercero y el Cuarto Hokage, o la aldea o…

- ME VALE UN DEMONIO LO QUE PIENSE LA ALDEA COMO DEMONIOS TE ATREVISTE A ROBARLE SU HERENCIA A NARUTO -. Le grito Tsunade quien agarro a Jiraya por el cuello de la camisa

- Ya te dije que se lo pensaba regresar hasta con intereses – le explico Jiraya con el rostro Azul – Tsunade… aire

- ¿AIRE?… ¿QUIERES AIRE? PUES TENDRAS AIRE – Tsunade giro sobre su pie derecho y lanzo a Jiraya al cielo

- Esto Shizune-san que ocurre – pregunto Azuma llegando junto con Kurenai al lugar de los echos

- Tsunade-sama se entero que Jiraya-sama uso la herencia de Naruto-kun para pagar sus deudas y financiar sus libros – le explico Shizune a los dos Jounin, quien igual que Tsunade se molestaron

- Ese viejo pervertido, ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así? – pregunto Kurenai molesta, volteo a ver a Tsunade que nuevamente había agarrado a Jiraya por el cuello de la camisa pero estaba vez estaba golpeando a Jiraya en sus parte nobles

- Creo que al pobre esto le va resultar muy traumatico – hablo Azuma tirando la colilla de cigarrillo

**15 minutos después**

Jiraya se encontraba en el hospital vendado hasta la cabeza… pero aun podía mover las manos y firma un cheque para que todo el dinero que le había tomado "prestado" a Naruto regresara a su cuenta y con intereses, aunque eso signicara que Jiraya quedaría en la ruina por unos cuantos años.

- Así esta mejor Jiraya – le dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa… Jiraya solo la vio y empezó a insultarla, pero como no podía moverla la boca esta no la escucho – Por cierto que ahí de la casa de Kushina y Minato

- De eso yo me puedo encargar Hokage-sama – le dijo Hiashi entrado a la habitación junto con Shizune – Cuando Kushina se caso con Minato ella me dejo la llave de su antigua casa, aunque no se que fue lo que ocurrió con las llaves de la casa de Minato, yo aun poseo la llave que Kushina me dio de su casa

- Entonces esta decidido mañana en la mañana Naruto recibirá su herencia y la casa de su madre – Tsunade mostro una gran sonrisa, esperaba que con eso Naruto recapacitara aunque sea un poco

Jiraya por su lado estaba molesto se había quedado en la ruina por culpa de Tsunade esa mujer estaba loca, además lo había mandado al hospital quien sabe por cuanto tiempo... su vida en verdad era un asco


	8. Verdad Recuperando todo poco a poco

**Moon Dance**

**Hola a todos disculpen la super demora no tengo excusa lo siento, pero como estamos en vacaciones actualizares mas de prisa osea eso quiere decir que el marte o el miércoles a mas tardar sube el próximo capitulo, ya que quiero adelantar la historias, solo espero recibir sus RR q son lo q mas me gusta y me divierte los comentarios de todos… así q plisss esperen un poco mas q apenas estamos empezando jajajaja… bueno me despido adiosssss**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto le petenecen a Kishimoto. Yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos a causa de mi retorcidamente jajajajaja**

**Verdad… Recuperando todo poco a poco**

La noche había caído en Konoha, toda la Aldea se disponía a dormir, todos menos aquellos que se quedarían vigilando la Aldea un joven de cabello dorados que se encontraba saltando de tejado en tejado hasta llegar al hospital de Konoha… en estos momento Hinata se encontraría descanso, el se había prometido mantenerse alejado de Hinata y la bebé que ella estaba esperando, pero eso no significaba que no iba a estar al pendiente de ella, el no podía evadir por completo su responsabilidad.

Cuando al hospital se infiltro en el sin ser detectado, cualquiera se podría infiltrar al hospital y lastimar a Hinata y estos jamás sabrían como, pero por lo menos Hinata estaría mas a salvo en la mansión Hyuuga ahí nadie le haría daño alguno, entro a la habitación de Hinata la cual estaba decorada con un monto de flores y globos, algo le decía que Ino, Ten-ten y Sakura tenían algo que ver con todo eso, esas tres iban a ser una amenaza para la salud de Hinata y su hija de ahora en adelante. Camino hacia la cama de Hinata y al verla descansar tan plácidamente, no se arrepintió de separarse de ella era lo mejor para todos y mas para ella.

- Hinata-chan lo siento en verdad – le susurro Naruto tomándole la mano – pero esto lo hago para protegerte Hinata… para protegerte a ti y nuestro bebe – miro el vientre de Hinata aun no se le notaba el embarazo, pero estaba seguro que en un par de meses se le notaria y seguramente se vería hermosa y él no podría verlo eso cambios, pero todo eso era lo mejor para Hinata

- ¿Naruto-kun?

Hinata no había logrado dormir cada vez que trataba de dormir recordaba lo que le había dicho Naruto, logrando que su corazón se apretara tan fuerte que le dolía, cada vez que alguien entraba a la habitación se hacia la dormida, no quería hablar con nadie solo estar sola, pero entonces sintió una extraña energía entrando en el cuarto, pero no una energía malvada ni negativa, todo lo contrario era familiar. Por alguna razón supo que era Naruto, algo dentro de ella le decía q esa persona era Naruto. Entonces escucho sus palabra y no las entendió, aunque si le alegro que había dicho nuestro bebe y no su bebe, eso la alegraba demasiado, pero se preguntaba porque Naruto quería protégelos, de ¿Qué deseaba protegerlos?

- Naruto-Kun – volvió a decir a peli-azul

- Hinata yo… - Naruto se había quedado mudo no sabia que decir, el pensaba que Hinata estaba dormida y que no se iba a dar cuenta de que el había estado ahí, pero ahora no sabia que decir

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Hinata con cierta tristeza, aun recordaba las palabras frías y duras de Naruto

- Yo… será mejor que me vaya – dijo el rubio bajando la mirada no deseaba toparse con esa mirada triste que tenia Hinata

El rubio estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta cuando una voz resonó en su mente

_**- Mocoso ni se te ocurra marcharte – hablo el Kyuubi molesto no iba a permitir que ese chiquillo arruinara su única oportunidad**_

- Cállate, no voy a permitir que Hinata sufra lo que yo pase por tu culpa, ni ella ni el bebe que espera tienen la culpa de que tu estés dentro de mi – dijo Naruto molesto, no iba a permitir que nadie pasara lo que el había pasado

_**- Te lo adverti mocoso – dijo el Kyuubi molesto**_

Naruto volvió a la realidad, no le asustaba lo que fuera que el Kyuubi hiciera, igual el no podía lastimarlo porque se lastimaría a si mismo. Se encamino hacia la puerta pero no llego muy lejos ya que sintió un punzada en su cabeza tan grande que lo hizo caer de rodillas, la vista empezaba a nublarse y sentía como si estuviera cayendo poco a poco, lo ultimo que vio fue a Hinata correr hacia él, antes de perder por completo el conocimiento.

Hinata se quedo mirando a Naruto cuando se dispuso a marcharse deseaba tenerlo y preguntarle porque le había dicho los que había dicho y de que deseaba protegerla a ella a su bebé, pero no se atrevió a ser nada, era mejor así, si Naruto se deseaba marchar que así fuera, aunque a ella le doliera en el alma eso, pero entonces noto como Naruto se bamboleaba y caí de rodillas al suelo, algo estaba mal, algo le estaba pasando a Naruto, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió a auxiliarlo, Hinata detuvo a Naruto antes de que este se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo, iba a llamar a alguien cuando sintió un cambio en el chakra de Naruto, Hinata activo su byakugan y miro el cuerpo de Naruto, el cual empezó a ser cubierto por un chakra de color rojizo, que aunque era un tanto siniestro no asusto a Hinata, ese chakra ella lo había sentido antes, pero no recordaba en donde.

- Naruto-kun – susurro Hinata con algo de temor, no por el chakra sino porque la persona que ella más quería estaba desmayada

Naruto empezó a moverse un poco lo que alivio a Hinata, aunque ese chakra rojizo aun seguía cubriendo al rubi

- ¿Naruto-kun te encuentras bien? – pregunto Hinata preocupada

_**- Estoy bien pequeña, no te preocupes – le respondió Naruto, pero su voz era un tanto diferente mas madura y no tan chillona, pero aun así cautivadora, cuando Naruto levanto la cara y Hinata vio sus ojos estos había cambiado por completo ya no era de un poco azul cielo sino mas bien de un color rojo intenso**_

- Na…Naruto... – volvió a decir Hinata pero con temor – ¿eres tu?

_**- Se podría decir que mas o menos Hime – le dijo sonriente ese Naruto, Hinata a mas no poder a escuchar a Naruto decirle Hime, Naruto nunca la había llamado así – en verdad te vez adorable cuando te sonrojas – ese Naruto toco la mejilla de Hinata con su mano – no comprendo como el mocoso nunca se dio de cuenta de que te **__**veías hermosa cuando te sonrojabas**_

Entre mas ese Naruto hablaba Hinata sentía como si su cabeza fuera a estallar a causa de tanta sangre acumulada ahí, ese Naruto empezó a reírse, jamás se hubiera imaginado que podría tener la dicha de ver ni tocar a aquella extraña chica, que le había llamando la atención desde el examen Chunnin ella era simplemente extraña, diferente y rara, y aun así era sumamente hermosa, algo en esa joven lo había cautivado desde un principio.

- Etoo… Na… Naruto-kun… porque… estoo – Hinata no podía aclarar sus ideas la mirada de ese Naruto era tan intensa que la hacia decir tonterías

_**- Jajajajaja discúlpame Hime… creo que no me e presentado como es debido**_

Ese Naruto se puso de pie, tomo a Hinata entre sus brazos y la llevo de regreso a su cama, en realidad se estaba divirtiendo al hacer sonrojar a esa chica, además estaba empezando a preguntarse cuanto tiempo tardaría en hacerla desmayar, por lo general se desmayaba al mínimo contacto con Naruto, pero hasta ahora la joven no se había desmayado, aunque eso no significaría que no lo haría en cualquier momento, el joven coloco a Hinata con cuidado en la cama y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Hinata cuando al fin logro aclarar sus ideas

_**-**__** Mi nombre es Kyūbi no Yōko yo soy…**_

- El zorro de nueve colas que ataco la aldea años atrás – hablo Hinata sorprendida, esa persona que estaba frente a ella era el mismo demonio que había atacado Konoha hace años atrás, pero como era posible que el estuviera frente a ella, si según los libros el había sido destruido por el Cuarto Hokage, pero si entonces eso era posible el estuviera frente a ella

_**- Así yo soy ese a quien mucho le temen – dijo el Kyuubi con **__**desdén veía la mirada de Hinata llena de miedo y horror y le causa tristeza, esa chica tan rara ahora le temía podría comprender a lo que el mocoso le temía, ahora lo mas seguro era que esa joven empezara a gritar en cualquier momento a otro.**_

- Naruto-kun tu es tu carcelero no es así, Naruto-kun es un _jinchūriki_ – hablo Hinata con serenidad, ahora comprendía porque es que todos los adultos de la aldea trataban de esa manera a Naruto le tenían miedo ya que era el cotenedor del Kyuubi

_**- Así es – el Kyuubi espero a que Hinata empezara a g**__**ritar, peor eso no ocurrió, sino todo lo contrario la chica empezó a llorar, el jamás había soportoda que ver a alguien llorar, ni siquiera a un humano – no llores, si quieres en estos momento me ire si eso es lo que deseas, pero no llores por favor**_

- NO – grito Hinata con desesperación – por favor no te vayas – Hinata no lo soporto mas y se lanzo en los brazos de Naruto y continuo llorando

_**- ¿Por qué lloras Hime? – pregunto el Kyuubi al cabo de un rato**_

- Es que no es justo – hablo la peli negra con una voz ronca después de tanto llorar

_**- ¿Qué no es justo mi pequeña Hime? – volvió a preguntar el Kyuubi estaba vez sentando a Hinata en su regazo**_

- Porque… Porque si Naruto es un héroe lo trata como lo tratan no es justo

- Entonces no me tienes miedo? – estaba vez la voz que Hinata escucho era la de Naruto el verdadero

- ¿Por qué? – los ojos del rubio se encontraban en una mezcla de azul y rojo

- Soy el Kyuubi Hinata…

- Naruto-kun no es el Kyuubi, Naruto-kun es el mismo y el Kyuubi es el único culpable de todo – sin darse cuenta de sus palabras el Kyuubi fue el que se sintió herido – pero… nosotros tampoco sabemos porque el Kyuubi haya atacado nuestra aldea, pero no creo que lo haya echo porque odio a nuestra Aldea

_**- Tienes razón pequeña – nuevamente el que hablo fue el Kyuubi – yo no ataque este lugar porque lo deseara sino por otra razón, pero no creo que debas saber el porque lo hice **_

Aunque Hinata deseaba saber cual había sido la razón del Kyuubi para atacar la Aldea, no pregunto nada prefería esperar a ver que fuera el Kyuubi quien se lo contara, ahora lo importante es que comprendía las palabras de Naruto, el porque deseaba protegerla a ella y a su bebé, para que no pasara lo que el había vivido, para que su hijo no fuera rechazado, ni tratado como odio, ni rencor, el deseaba que su bebé fuera feliz y tuviera todo lo que el no había tenido en su vida.

Sin darse cuenta Hinata tomo las manos de Naruto y las puso en su vientre, Naruto se puso tenso pero se relajo un poco al igual que el Kyuubi, quien podía sentir el chakra de su bebé a través de su madre, aunque había algo muy extraño podía sentir dos tipos de chakra al mismo tiempo, aunque claro al Kyuubi no le pareció raro, ya que aquel bebé era una Miko y tenia el chakra de dos humanos y de un Biju.

- Naruto-kun, Kyuubi-sama – se atrevió a decir Hinata sonrojada – yo… yo protegeré a nuestro bebé

**-**** Hime/Hinata **

- Ahora entiendo porque dijiste lo que dijiste Naruto-kun, por lo que no te preocupes yo protegeré a nuestro bebe, nadie le hará daño nunca mientras yo viva, pero lo mas importante nuestro bebé estará orgulloso de su padre, porque el es él Ninja mas fuerte del mundo – dijo con decisión

- Hinata – Naruto abrazo a Hinata con un poco mas de fuerza pero sin llegar a ser brusco – tal vez en un mundo en donde yo no sea el portador del Kyuubi, seriamos feliz esperando la llegada de nuestro primer hijo, pero…

- El mundo no es perfecto – termino diciendo Hinata con tristeza

_**- Si en un mundo**__** perfecto yo no estuviera atrapado en el cuerpo de este mocoso y tu mi pequeña Hime fuera solo mía – hablo el Kyuubi con lujuria en su mirada, lo que causo el sonrojo máximo de Hinata**_

- Eto… yo – El Kyuubi no dejo que continuara pues capturo los labios de la Kunoichi en un beso llenos de lujuria y deseo, desde que había tomado el cuerpo de Naruto había deseado poder versar eso labios de color rosas pálido que lo llamaban a ser probados

Hinata se quedo en shock, no podría creer lo que estaba pasando de seguro era un sueño, uno de esos sueños que tanto había tenido en donde Naruto la besaba con la misma pasión que estaba mostrando en estos momentos, eso debía de ser un sueño, así que sin pensarlo mas Hinata coloco sus manos en el cuello de Naruto y profundizo mas aquel beso, el Kyuubi/Naruto sonrieron al mismo tiempo al ver como la joven correspondía ese beso, aunque en la mente de Naruto el pensaba que estaba mal aprovecharse de esa manera de Hinata la verdad es que le encantaba el echo de poder besarla, aunque no sabia muy bien porque, pero deseaba que nadie se atrevería a interrumpir en ese momento.

El Kyuubi pensaba lo mismo mientras continuaba besando a la Kunoichi, si alguien se atrevía a interrumpir ese momento el se encargaría de matar al intruso y volvería a los labios de esa joven, sin darse cuenta el beso empezó a serse cada vez mas y mas intenso, al final Hinata estaba recostada en la cama con Naruto encima de ella, el rubio besaba el cuello de Hinata una de sus manos acaricia su vientre mientras otra se encontraba recorriendo sus piernas, en definitiva esa era el paraíso para ambos, las manos de Naruto empezaron a subir lentamente por el cuerpo de Hinata, sin darse cuenta una de sus manos toco el pecho de Hinata quien se arqueo y dejo salir un gemino que hizo reaccionar a Naruto quien se alejo de Hinata y gruñir a una furioso Kyuubi, el cual no podía creer lo cerca que había estado de hacer suya a Hinata

_**- ¿Qué crees que haces mocoso? – gruño el Kyuubi frustrado – estábamos tan cerca, ¿Por qué demonios te alejaste?**_

- Déjame en paz pervertido `ttebayo – gruño Naruto sonrojado, que demonios había estado a punto de hacer

_**- Te ordene que regreses en este preciso momento con ella, y terminemos lo que hemos comenzado – le ordeno del Kyuubi a punto de estallar**_

- Olvídalo pervertido eso no va a pasar jamás – no voy a permitir que le pongas tus sucias garras encima

_**- Jejeje no pensaba usar mis garras sino tu manos mocoso – se **__**burlo el Kyuubi**_

Naruto volvió a sonrojarse a mas no poder, será que el tener a tantos pervertidos a su alrededor estaba empezando a afectarlo, el jamás se había portado de esa manera, ni siquiera con Sakura quien había sido su amor de toda la vida, había sentido lo que había sentido cuando beso a Hinata, hablando de Hinata, Naruto miro a la peli-negra quien se encontraba completamente sonrojada, sus labios estaban hinchados a causa del beso de hace unos momentos, sus cabello estaba alborotado al igual que la cama en la que estaba recostada, Naruto tuvo deseo de volver a besar eso labios tan tentativo, sin darse cuenta camino hacia donde estaba Hinata, quien al ver la intensiones de Naruto se sonroja aun mas, pero se negó a desmayarse.

Justo en ese momento se escucharon pasos en el pasillo alguien se estaba acercando, lo mas probable es que alguna enfermera viniera a revisar a Hinata, Naruto maldijo en voz baja debía de marcharse en este momento no quería que la enfermera hicieran preguntas que el no podría responder y mucho menos que le avisara a Tsunade, corrió hacia la ventana que había al lado de la cama de Hinata y la abrió, pero antes de marcharse volteo a ver a Hinata quien lo miraba confundida

- Sera mejor que me marche alguien se acerca – le informo a la Kunoichi, quien solo asintió aun aturdida, antes de marcharse Naruto atrajo a Hinata nuevamente y la beso, aunque fue un beso rápido fue igual de intenso que el anterior – cuídate

- Adiós Naruto-kun – susurro Hinata al aire

Hinata se dejo caer en la cama aun aturdida sin entender lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos, Naruto la había besado, no una vez sino dos veces y de una manera tan intensa que jamás hubiera imaginado, se llevo dos dedos a sus labios y los tocos, aun podía sentir la calides y el sabor de Naruto, sin darse cuenta se dejo caer nuevamente en la cama, la cual olia a Naruto y a ella, si el no se hubiera separado, lo mas probable es que ella terminaría entregándose a el, cumpliría uno de sus sueños se completamente de Naruto en cuerpo y alma, ser suya y únicamente suya.

Al ver el camino en que sus pensamientos empezaba a irse Hinata tomo una almohada y empezó a gritar de felicidad, mientras su corazón latida fuertemente, gracias al cielo que le había desconectado todos los estúpidos aparatos, sino lo mas probable es que todo el hospital hubiera aparecido en su habitación para saber la razón del porque su corazón se había disparado de esa manera...

- Naruto-kun – volvió a decir Hinata sacando la cabeza de la almohada y mirando hacia la ventana – yo… yo…

….-

…-

En un pequeño sucio apartamento de encontraba un rubio dándose un baño para bajar el calor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo, aun no podía creer lo que había pasado con Hinata, pero una parte de el – la gran mayoría – no se arrepentía en lo mas mínimo, solo una pequeña e insignificante parte de el se sentía un poco – solo un poquito – arrepentido, se sentía como si estuviera siéndole infiel a Sakura, aunque ella no sentía nada por él sentía como si la estuviera traicionando, pero al diablo con lo que esa insignificante parte estaba pensando, aun podía sentir los labios de Hinata sobre los suyos.

- ¿Qué demonios me esta pasando? – se pregunto Naruto golpeando la pared, si no se hubiera detenido, el no sabia lo que hubiera podido ocurrió entre el y Hinata.

_**- Mocoso por mas que te resista ella nos pertenece – le dijo el Kyuubi en su mente**_

Naruto jamás admitiría algo así, pero aun seguía pensando en ese beso, ese beso que le había robado hasta el alma y algo mas, el rubio suspiro al ver que el calor que había desaparecido hace nos minutos estaba empezando a aparecer, esa iba a ser una larga noche

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

A la mañana siguiente Naruto fue despertado al escuchar la puerta de su casa caer al suelo, se levanto a toda prisa y corrió a la sala a ver lo que pasaba y se encontró con una molesta Tsunade, Shizune y Hiashi Hyuuga, cuando Naruto vio a Tsunade pensó en correr lo mas probable es que tuviera aquí para matarlo por lo que había pasado ayer en la tarde, ya que no creía que se hubiera enterado de su pequeño encuentro con Hinata en la mañana, así que sin pensarlo dos veces y aun en pijama se dispuso a huir.

Corrió hacia la ventada y dio un salto pero no llego muy lejos que ya al salir por la ventana lo esperaba cuatro ninjas, dos de la familia Hyuuga y dos Ambus, los cuatros paralizaron al joven, bloqueando sus punto de chakra y paralizando todo su cuerpo justo antes de que huyera, uno de los miembros del Clan Hyuuga lo lanzo a su hombro y se encamino hacia donde lo esperaba la Hokage, Shizune y el líder de su Clan.

- Bien echo ahora andando – les dijo Tsunade dándose vuelva y emprendiendo camino

- Oba-chan ten piedad por favor – rogo Naruto en los hombros del Hyuuga, ya se estaba imaginando lo que le iba a pasar y si estaba el líder del Clan Hyuuga de seguro su sufrimiento iba a ser peor de lo que el se imaginaba

- Cierra la boca mocoso, alégrate de que por lo menos te dejemos hablar, si fuera por mi hasta te hubiera cerrado el pico – le dijo Tsunade molesta, aun no seguía molesta con Jiraya por lo que le había pasado a la Herencia de Naruto y deseaba descarga su furia con algo o alguien, pero con Jiraya aun en el hospital, no podía lastimar a Naruto, bueno no todavía

- Como quieres que me alegre si piensas acabar conmigo – gruño Naruto molesto, como no recordó lo que había pasado en la tarde y lo furiosa que se debía de encontraba Tsunade y ni que decir del padre de Hinata

Naruto miro al padre de Hinata quien estaba mirando al rubio fijamente, cosa que puso nervioso al joven, no sabia que era lo que tanto estaba viendo el Hyuuga, pero lo estaba incomodando.

Hiashi aun no podía creer que ese cabeza hueca fuera el hijo de Kushina y Minato, aunque viéndolo bien, se parecía mucho al cuarto Hokage, el mismo color de cabello y la misma mirada llena de decisión, pero tenia el carácter explosivo de Kushina y ni que decir de su adicción hacia el ramen, además era igual de busca problemas que Kushina, ahora que lo pensaba, se parecía mucho mas a Kushina que a Minato, pero eso si en verdad era la viva imagen de su padre, a no ser por las marcas en sus mejillas seria la copia exacta de él, que tonto había sido, había tenido la oportunidad de criar al hijo de dos de sus mejores amigos y se la había negado, deseaba poder acabar con los miembros del consejos, ellos había tenido la culpa de todo lo que había pasado el hijo de Minato y Kushina, además de que era eso de que solo llevara el nombre de su madre, debía de llevar el apellidos de ambos, pero el se encargaría de resolver las cosas.

Luego de casi media hora de caminar, llegaron al distrito Hyuuga, entraron al distrito Hyuuga y se adentraron un poco hasta llegar al fin a una gran casona que se encontraba al final del distrito Hyuuga, el Hyuuga que cargaba a Naruto lo lanzo al suelo y se marcho a sus tareas, además ya estaba cansado de ser la mula de carga de esa idiota, Naruto como pudo se sento y miro la gran casona que se encontraba frente a él.

- Oba-cha y esta casa de quien es? – le pregunto Naruto a Tsunade mientras esta lo desparalizaba

- Esta es la casa de Kushina Uzumaki – le dijo la Hokage sin darse mucho rodea, Naruto solo dejo salir un silbido

- Ah ya comprendo – una vez que se puso mover se puso de pie – y exactamente porque me tragiste a este lugar– volvió a pregunta sin comprender nada, aunque ya estaba pensando que lo mas probable es que aquí es en donde lo torturaría hasta matarlo

- Idiota es que no prestarte atención – gruño la rubia golpeando al chico en la cabeza

- Eso duele oba-chan `ttebayo – dijo el chico tocándose la cabeza, en verdad esa la Hokage era un abusiva, no entendía porque estaba molesta y porque lo golpeaba

- Mira mocoso ve si escuchar lo que te voy a decir okey – lo miro con ganas de asesinarlo a lo que Naruto solo asintió con miedo – esta es la casa de una de las Kunoichi mas lejendaria de toda la Aldea Kuchina Uzumaki mejor conocida como "El Habanero sangriento", ella pertenecía al Clan Uzumaki quienes eran originarios de País de Remolino, pero siendo niña ella se trasladaron aquí cuando el Clan Uzumaki fue asesinado por unos ninjas renegado… en fin ellos al ser familia lejana de los Hyuuga vivieron en esta misma casa, la cual pasa de generación en generación a todos los Uzumaki existente – le explico Tsunade con calma

- Aja pero que tiene que ver eso conmigo oba-chan – se quejo Naruto confundido, hasta ahí llego la paciencia de Tsunade tomo a Naruto de la camisa y lo lanzo hacia la masion rompiendo el porton y la puerta principal

- ITAI/Duele, Oba-chan no tenias porque ser tan ruda `ttebayo – gruño Naruto poniéndose de pie, si no fuera porque Kyuubi lo mas probable es que el se encontraba ya muerto hace mucho tiempo, se puso derecho y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba dentro de la casona

"_Vaya estas personas deben de ser ricos esta casa es mucho mas elegante que la de Sasuke"_ la casa estaba perfectamente decorada y limpia, el recibido era tan grande como su pequeño departamento, además de que la casona era de dos pisos, de seguro arriba se encontraban las habitaciones, le extrañaba que no hubiera aparecido un los dueños de esa casona preguntándose el de porque el ruido.

- Haya Hiashi veo que la casa la tienen bien cuidada – dijo Tsunade entrado a la casa seguía de Hiashi y Shizune

- Cada cierta cantidad de veces vienen miembros de la Bouke a limpiar la casa – le explico Hiashi miro la casa con cierta nostalgia, hacia mas de 17 años que no entraba a aquella casa y aun recordaba la primera vez que encontró…

_**Flash back**_

La familia Hyuuga había aceptado el que miembros de una clan casi exterminado, pero por el buen nombre del Clan Hyuuga ellos aceptaron que una nueva familia se mudara al distrito Hyuuga, su madre lo había obligado a el y a su hermano a ir a visitar a la nueva familia, ellos apenas tenían 6 años y tenían que tratar con una niña de 4 años, una niña que de seguro era una malcriada y boba niña de esas que solo juegan a las muñecas y peor lo mas seguro es que los obligara a ellos a jugar a las muñecas, nada mas de pensar eso ambos Hyuuga se pusieron palidos, pero si se negaban a jugar con ella lo mas probable es que sus padres los castigaran a ambos.

Cuando llegaron frente a la casa tocaron a la puerta, se oyó un estruendo seguido de una gritos que decía claramente el nombre de KUSHINA, seguido de unos pasos, al final la puerta fue abierta por una mujer de tes clara, cabello de un color bronce corto hasta las mejillas y de ojos verde, quien llevaba puesto una kimono de color blanco.

- Buenos días Hyuuga-sama – saludo la joven haciendo una reverencia – mi nombre es Kurina es un placer conocerlos

- Es un placer… conocerla Kurina, yo soy Hinaka y ella son mis hijos Hiashi y Hizashi Hyuuga – señalando a los dos chicos quienes hicieron una reverencia con la cabeza

- Es un alegría que hayan venido… soy la nana de Kushina-sama – señalo la joven, la joven se hizo a un lado para que las visitas entraran, las llevo a la sala de estar – en nombre de Kushina-sama le agradecemos que nos hayan permitido quedarnos dentro de su distrito Hyuuga-san

- No ahí de que, debemos proteger a la ultima Uzumaki que existe además, es bueno tener niños dentro del distrito Hyuuga así mis hijos tendrá una nueva amiga con la cual jugar – dijo Hinaka tomando su té, al igual que los gemelos Hyuuga, los cuales ya les estaba extrañando el no ver a la dueña de la casa

- Disculpe Kurina-sama pero en donde esta la niña – se atrevió a preguntar Hiashi extrañado de no ver a ninguna niña aun, aunque su madre lo reto un poco, la verdad es que ella también se preguntaba en donde estaba la dueña de la casa.

En ese momento se escucho una explosión en el jardín de la casa, Kurina se levanto y solo suspiro y murmuro algo del el diablo no se a calmado, salió al jardín seguida de los Hyuuga quienes no llegaron muy lejos cuando vieron un pequeño torbellino de color rojo quien se encontraba peleando con dos jóvenes de entre 15 a 16 años ambos chicos era de la misma altura solo que uno tenia el cabello negro recojido con una cola de cabello y el otro tenia el cabello plateado corto.

- Ya discúlpate por lo que dijiste `ttebane – chillo la niña molesta, en ambas manos tenia dos kudai

- No lo hare T-O-M-A-T-E – dijo el peli-plateado con una sonrisa burlona

- Suficiente salúdenme a su creador – dijo la chica nueve mechones de cabello de elevaron al mismo tiempo que la chica lanzaba los kunai hasta los jóvenes, quienes lo esquivaron, con rapidez mas no esquivaron, los golpe que la niña les propicio dejándolos inocente a ambos inconsciente – para que no me llamen mas así `ttebane

- KUSHINA-SAMA – grito Kurina molesta, no había ni pasado dos días dese su llegada y la había golpeado a casi todos los sirviente jóvenes de la casa

- Si nana – le dijo la niña en un dulce tono que podía lograr convencer a cualquiera que la niña era tan dulce como el pastel

- ¿Que le he dicho sobre golpear a los jóvenes? – le reclamo la chica a la niña, quien solo inflo las mejillas

- Ellos se los buscaron nana – le dijo señalando a los jóvenes – por llamarme con ese tonto apodo `ttebane

La mujer continuo regañando a la niña, mientras los dos jóvenes del clan Hyuuga miraban sorprendido lo que había pasado, una chiquilla de solo 4 años había acabado con dos chicos de 16, eso era horrible ser humillados por una chica con la cara en forma de tomate.

- Nee, Hiashi-chan en verdad tiene cara de tomate verdad – le dijo Hizashi a su hermano

- La verdad es que si y con el pelo tan rojo, en verdad parece ser un tomate… uno bien rojo – afirmo Hiashi

Ambos Hyuuga sintienron una escalofrio subir por su espalda, miraron a su espalda se quedaron helados al ver a la Kushina con los ojos en forma de estrellas y nueve mechones al aire, la joven trono sus debos y los vio con una cara de psicópata

- A quien par de baka llamaron tomate – pregunto la chica con una voz acida

- Nosotro… no – no sabia porque pero ambos Hyuuga estaba asustados algo les decía que esa niña era de armas tomar

_**Fin de Flash back**_

Hiashi tembló ante el recuerdo de ese día, dos costillas rota un brazo enyesado y un corte en el labio, fue lo que ambos se llevaron al llamar a Kushina tomate por primera vez, en verdad aunque tenia solo 4 años Kushina había sido la pesadilla de muchos niños y adolescente, aun después de tanto años el no se atrevía a decir esa apodo sin temor a que de la nada ella apareciera, es mas le tenia tanto respecto que ni siquiera a su retrato le llamaba así.

Naruto entro a la sala de estar y se quedo viendo el retrato que había en la sala, era el de una niña muy curiosa con la cabeza en forma de tomate y los ojos azules, aunque esa niña se le hacia muy familia.

- Nee oba-chan, ¿Quién es la mocosa con la cabeza en forma de tomate? – le pregunto a Tsunade señalando el retrato, Hiashi temblo con miedo, ante esa pregunta si Kushina siguiera con vida lo mas probable seria que golpea a su propio hijo hasta que el se disculpara por llamarla así

- Ella es Kushina Uzumaki – señalo Tsunade con nostalgia – ella era la antigua dueña de esta casa

- Ah, ¿y que le sucedió?

- Murio cuando durante el ataque del Kyuubi – respondió con tristeza

- Oh.. vaya… - Naruto recorrió la sala viendo las fotografía que había, en una aparecía dos chicos Hyuuga al lado de la niña quienes tenia cada uno un ojo morado y la niña estaba en medio con una gran sonrisa, en otras se podía ver a la chica un poco mas crecida junto con los mismo chicos pero junto con otras chicas, una de ellas se parecía un poco a Hinata, Naruto tuvo que sacudirse la cabeza para no recordar a cierta oji-perla y lo que estuvo a punto de pasar anoche, no deseaba morir tan joven

Continuo viendo las fotografías, la joven saliendo de la academia con una gran sonrisa y su bandana en el cuello, la misma joven con la bandana en el cuelo de un joven de cabello negro, la joven metiéndole la bandana por la boca a un Jiraya muy joven, la joven golpeando a Jiraya en sus parte, la joven con el puño levantado y un Jiraya en el suelo, casi todas las fotografías aparecía la joven pero golpeando o masacrando a alguien, la ultima fotografía fue la que mas le llamo la atención, era la joven pero no debía de tener ni 20 años con su mano en su vientre abultado mirando hacia la cámara con una gran sonrisa.

- Esa fue la ultima fotografía que se le tomo a Kushina… creo que fue tres días antes del ataque del Kyuubi – le dijo Hiashi a Naruto toma la fotografía – ella dijo que deseaba tener una fotografía en donde pudiera recordarse cuando estuvo embarazada de su primer hijo, en verdad estaba feliz al saber que al fin iba a ser madre, ya que había perdido a sus padres y a todo su clan, ella pensaba que su clan seria reivindicado y que seria la primera Hokage mujer en todo la historia

- ¿Qué ocurrió con ella? ¿Acaso el Kyuubi la mato? – pregunto Naruto con tristeza, su corazón se oprimió al escuchar hablar de esa mujer

- No su embarazo se complico y cuando nació su hijo, la atacaron y pues ella murió tratando de salvar no solo a su hijo sino también a la aldea, ella hasta el ultimo minuto deseo que su hijo tuviera un lugar al cual llamar hogar – le explico Tsunade

- Oba-chan ella era mi… - Naruto temía decir esa palabra, ya que eso significaba que… esa persona había esperado su nacimiento con alegría

- Así es Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki era tu madre, esta es tu casa – Tsunade le entrego la llave de la casa – y esto te pertenece también – saco de su bolsillo una libra de ahorro – se supone que se debía de a ver entregado cuando te convirtieran en Gennin pero… tu adoro padrino no andaba cerca en esos momentos

- ¿Tengo un padrino? – pregunto Naruto sorprendido, así que si tenia un familiar, se pregunto quien seria, esperaba que fuera un hombre serio, educado y amables, aunque también se pregunto el porque no lo había conocido antes.

- Así es… aunque tu ya lo conoces – respondió Tsunade con molestia, Naruto toma la libre y al abrirla sus ojos casi se le salen de orbita al ver tantos ceros

- O… Oba… Oba-chan esto es mucho dinero `ttebayo – le dijo Naruto a la mujer en shock

- Si, aunque claro eso solo es la herencia de tu madre, además de que con el pasar del tiempo se ira incrementado, gracias a las regalías de los libros – le dijo Tsunade a Naruto quien aun no se lo podía creer, aunque algo le llamo la atención

- Eh? Regalías? Regalías de que?

- Pues las regalía de los libros de Itachi Itachi Paradise

- Y que tienen que ver esos libros del ero-sensei conmigo `ttebayo – el no deseaba saber nada sobre esos libros pervertidos que su sensei escribía

- Pues como esos libros fuero patrocinados por ti, bueno por tu dinero, así que por lo tanto a ti se te entregaría el 60% de las regalías por la venta de cada libro – termino de explicarle Tsunade

- No quiero ese dinero`ttebayo – dijo Naruto con seriedad

- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste Naruto? – pregunto Shizune confundida, acabad e escuchar lo que acaba de escuchar

- Que no quiero ese dinero, de esos libros Shizune-nee-chan, no quiero tener nada que ver con el trabajo de Ero-sensei así que no quiero esas regalías – se negaba a recibir algo por esos monto de perversiones de lo que Jiraya escribia

- Naruto creo que no comprendes – le dijo Tsunade suspirando – no me interesa si no quieres ese dinero lo vas a tener PORQUE LO VAS A TENER ENTENDIDO – le dijo la mujer con severidad

- Esta bien – gruño con molestia Naruto no deseaba saber nada de eso bendito libros para pervertidos, en ese momento recordó algo – oye Oba-chan, quiero saber algo, ¿Quién era mi padre?

Nadie dijo nada Hiashi ya se imaginaba que esa pregunta surgiría tarde o temprano y no sabia como iba a responder Tsunade, pero el no se iba a meter en eso, ese asunto era la Hokage y solo de ella.

- Lo siento Naruto pero eso no te lo puedo decir – respondió la mujer con seriedad

- ¿Porque? Creo que tengo el derecho de saber quien era mi padre `ttebayo – gruño molesto

- Porque no, cuando sea el momento te diré quien es tu padre Naruto por ahora es mejor que no lo sepas – le dijo Tsunade con seriedad

- Pero yo quiero saber quien es mi padre ahora no en otro momento – exigió Naruto, ahora que sabia quien era su madre y que su madre lo había querido deseaba saber quien era su padre

- Ya te dijo que no y punto, además la herencia de tu padre se te dará cuando te haya casado – Naruto siguió refunfuñando y maldiciendo en voz baja hasta que escucho eso ultimo que había dicho Tsunade

- ¿Casarme? – pregunto un tanto avergonzado

- Así es como te abras dado de cuenta lo que te dimos en estos momento es la herencia de tu madre, la herencia de tu padre se te dara cuando te hayas casado, en ese preciso momento se te entregara toda la herencia de tu padre _"siempre y cuando logre saber en donde demonios esta esa herencia"_ pensó Tsunade, no tenia ganas de explicarle a Naruto que aun no había encontrado la herencia que su padre le había dejado

- ¿Tengo mas de una herencia? – volvió a decir sorprendido

- Por supuesto que tienes mas de una herencia, no solo eres Naruto Uzumaki, eres también el ultimo Uzumaki que existe por lo tanto se te hizo entrega de la herencia de tu madre, al casarte se te hará entrega de la herencia de tu padre

- El ultimo de mi Clan… - murmuro Naruto, el niño huérfano que se crio en un orfanato, el que todos despreciaban por ser el contenedor del Kyuubi, el ninja cabeza hueca de Konoha tenia un clan, no solo un clan sino también dinero

Hiashi miro al rubio y pudo ver que estaba pensado en todo lo que estaba pasando, ahora no había nada que le impidiera estar con su hija y claro que se casaron como había dictado Minato en su carta, al ser Naruto el hijo de Minato debía de casarse con Hinata antes de que a esta ultima empezara a notársele el embarazo, mas sin embargo Naruto hizo todo lo contrario a lo que el pensaba.

- Oba-chan puedo pedirte una cosa – pidió Naruto bajando la cabeza

- De que se trata Naruto, siempre y cuando no se trate de tu padre puedes pedirme lo que desees

- Quiero que la herencia de mi padre pase a ser del bebé que Hinata esta esperando, quiero que todo lo que me dejo mi padre y las regalías de los libros de ero-sensei pase a manos de Hinata y de el bebé – le pidió con tristeza, es cierto tenia un Clan, tenia dinero, pero aun así seguía siendo Naruto Uzumaki el portado del Kyuubi y seguía siendo odiado por todos

- Naruto acaso no vas a ser tu cargo de ese bebé, eres su padre – le dijo Shizune confundida porque ahora que lo tenia todo Naruto seguía empezado en alejarse de Hinata

- No voy a exponer a Hinata o al bebé en peligro, lo tengo todo, pero al mismo tiempo sigo siendo, un simple carcelero de Kyuubi, no voy a dejar que nadie lastime a Hinata o al bebé – dijo con dolor, volteo a ver a Hiashi quien lo miraba con frialdad – lo siento Hiashi-sama pero no puedo exponer a Hinata a al bebé que se supone que representar la paz para todos, si algo malo le pasara yo no sabría que hacer, no deseo que nada malo de pase a ellos, así que no puedo hacerme cargo de ellos, lo siento

Hiashi miro a Naruto y luego el cuadro de Kushina, eran igual de idiota y cabezas huecas, pero aun así ellos daban todo por las personas que desean proteger.

- Sabes que esa decisión que estas tomando significa que no te podrás acerca a mi hija nuevamente verdad – Naruto asintió – y que al ser Hinata la heredera del Clan Hyuuga tampoco la voy a exponer a que sea repudiada por todos al ser madre soltera – nuevamente Naruto asintió – espero entonces que aceptes la decisión que voy a tomar

- La decisión que usted tome seria la mas correcta Hiashi-sama – dijo Naruto con una seriedad que sorprendió a Shizune y Tsunade

- Entonces no te quiero ver cerca de mi hija y tampoco quiero que intervenga en la decisión de casarla lo mas pronto posible – a eso Naruto solo se quedo tieso, el iba a casar a Hinata con otro, eso el no lo podía permitir primero muerto antes de permitir que Hinata se casara con otra persona


	9. Soportando perderte

**Moon Dance**

**Hola lamente si ayer no puede actualizar se me olvido q yo tenia clases de matematica ayer y cuando llegue lo que deseaba era dormir a actualizar… las mate me dan sueñoooooooooooo**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto le petenecen a Kishimoto. Yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos a causa de mi retorcidamente jajajajaja**

**Soportando perderte**

"_No, no, no y no, eso si que no lo voy a permitir"_ pensó Naruto, no podía permitir que Hiashi casara a Hinata con otra personas, Hinata le pertenecía era suya y de nadie mas, Naruto sacudió su cabeza para alejar los pensamientos posesivos que empezaban a invadirlo el Kyuubi estaba haciendo estragos con su mente, pero el ya había tomado una decisión además, si Hinata se casaba su hijo tendría un padre, si tenia un padre tendría una familia

"_**Mocoso de que demonios andas pensando ni la humana ni NUESTRO bebé necesitan ningún otro hombre, ellas nos pertenecen**_– gruño un muy molesto Kyuubi no iba a permitir que nadie lo alejara de Hinata y menos de la miko había pasado muchos años desde que tuvo la oportunidad de estar con ella y por culpa de esos insolentes tuvo que dejar y fue encerrado.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Naruto apretando con fuerza sus puchos – ¿Por qué tienen que casa a Hinata con otro?

- Porque mi hija es la Heredera del Clan Hyuuga y al tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio, pierde por completo el derecho de ser la hereda y le te tendrá que poner el sello del pájaro enjaulado – le dijo Hiashi con frialdad

Naruto sintió un escalofrió al recordar el sello que tenia los miembros del Bouke del Clan Hyuuga, el mismo que tenia Neji en su frente, el sello que había causado el odio de Neji hacia Hinata y el cual lograba causarle un gran dolor al portador, el solo pensar que su hijo o hija tuviera dicho sello lo hacia enfurecer jamás permitiría que un hijo suyo sufría lo hacia enfurecer jamás permitiría que nada ni nadie lastimara a su hijo, pero tampoco deseaba que hijo sufría al no tener amigos o al ser odiados por otros, Naruto se encontraba en un dilema, muy grande ayudar, si aceptaba casarse con Hinata todos pensaría que su bebé era parte del Kyuubi y si no se casaba con Hinata entonces Hinata seria obligada a casarse con otro persona, alguien que inclusive podría tocar y hace suya a Hinata a su propia voluntad, eso era lo que lo hacia enojar, el solo pensar que alguien mas tocara lo que le pertenecía a él.

"_**Mocoso que tanto piensa, ni sueñes que voy a permitir que alguien toque a mi mujer"**_ gruño furioso el Kyuubi, si ese mocoso seguía dudando su futuro estaría en juego.

"_No puedo aceptar, piensa en lo que yo tuve que pasar por tenerte a ti en mi cuerpo, imagínate en lo que pasara nuestro hijo si se enteran que yo soy su padre"_ la tristeza era fácil de reconocer en Naruto

"_**Si alguien se atreve a lastimar a nuestro bebe simplemente lo matatos y ya" hablo con malicia **_

"Solo nos ganaremos el odio de la aldea"

"_**Ni que hubiera hecho mucho por ti mocoso, te han despreciado durante años"**_

"_Todo es por tu culpa, si tu no te hubieras atacado la aldea yo viviera feliz con mis padres, en una aldea que me aceptara, si tu no existiara todos seriamos felices" _

El Kyuubi se quedo en silencio, no dijo nada ni gruño simplemente volvió a su jaula, había muchas cosas que deseaba decir, pero en estos momentos simplemente a su meten vinieron recuerdos, recuerdos no muy agradables que causaron muchos cosas que lo separaron de la persona que el mas ama.

Naruto se quedo sorprendido al ver que el Kyuubi se había quedado callado, jamás se hubiera imaginado que su huésped dejara de molestar algo estaba pasando ya que por lo general el Kyuubi no se callaba así como así, algo malo le estaba pasando, aunque por ahora eso no era problema de él, tenia que pensar en que es lo iba a ser, si se casaba con Hinata su bebé iba a pasarla mal, iba a ser odiados por todos y rechazado, casi como el lo había sido antes, pero si no se casaba con Hinata entonces la iba a casar con alguien, tal vez alguien que la lastimara y la maltratara, o peor esa persona podría odiar a su bebe, pero y si no era así y si la persona con la que casaran a Hinata la amaba y la protegía y adoraría al bebé, el seria feliz ya que su hijo era feliz, se encontraba en un dilema.

- ¿Naruto que decisión vas a tomar? – le pregunto Tsunade al rubio, el cual no respondió – Eh… Naruto… NARUTO – grito la rubia molesta, odiaba ser ignorada y mas por un mocoso

- ¿Qué ocurre Oba-chan? – le pregunto Naruto un distraído

- BAKA TE PREGUNTE QUE DEMONIOS VAS A SER – grito la rubio sujetando a Naruto por la camisa – Vas a dejar que Hiashi casa a Hinata con otro no vas a ser nada.

- Ahhhh lo mejor es que la casase con otro así a mi me deja en paz – gruño el chico molesto, sin darse cuenta que la oji-pelar por la que tanto había suspirado estaba entrado a la mansión Uzumika

- Ohhh – se escucho la exhalación de la oji-perla llamo la atención de Naruto quien al verla su rosto de puso pálido

- Hi-na-ta – nervioso el rubio

Las lagrimas se aglomerado en los ojos de la oji-perlar, ella creía que Naruto estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella, pero no era así, él deseaba librarse de ella, el Kyuubi no tenia nada que ver con la decisión de Naruto, el solo deseaba que Hinata lo dejara en paz, por eso es que deseaba que la casaran con otro, no era justo, ella se había echo ilusiones y cuando su hermana le dijo que Naruto iba a vivir dentro del distrito Hyuuga salió rápidamente del hospital en cuanto le dieron de harta pero todo había sido una mentira Naruto en verdad no sentía nada por ella.

Hinata no lo soporto por mucho tiempo salió corriendo de ahí sin importar nada, Naruto solo se quedo ahí parado sin decir nada, sin hacer nada solo mirando el ligar por el cual se había marchado la oji-perla, Tsunade tuvo ganas de matar a Naruto y molerle los huesos, como podía ser tan idiota de decir algo así, aunque claro ni ella se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Hinata. Hiashi Hyuuga solo suspiro a veces los jóvenes eran mas idiotas de lo que el podía imaginar, aunque tampoco le agrado ver a su hija a punto de llorar no hizo nada para seguirla, con el pasar de los años había aprendido que la mejor manera de evitar escenas emotivas, eso y porque realmente no sabia como actuar antes una escena de ese tipo, Shizune sintió mucha tristeza por lo que estaba pasando, la verdad es que ella era de las que reía que al final Naruto se iba a dar cuenta de que Hinata era una persona especial e importante y que al final se iba a quedar con ella, ya había apuesta por entre los profesores y las personas mas cercanas a los antiguos nueve novatos y al equipo de Gai, solo dos personas habían apostado que Naruto terminaría con Hinata había sido Hanabi Hyuuga y ella, los demás había apostado a favor de Sakura y otro poco a favor de otra chica.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Escondite de Akatsuki**

En lo mas profundo de una cueva se encontraba los Akatsuki planeando su nueva estrategia, ya se había enterado que la Miko ya había decidido a su portadora lo que iba a estropear su planes para apoderarse del Kyuubi de nueve colas, si esa mocosa llegaba a revivir, los Bijuu que tenia a su merced escaparían, ya que esa mocosa tenia el poder de volver todo a la normalidad, ósea los Bijuu se liberarían y volvería a sus antiguos lugares de donde había sido extraídos y los que se encontraban en libertad volverían a su hogar.

Esa mocosa solo representaba problemas para ellos, por eso se había desecho de ella desde un principio sin ella en el camino tendría mas posibilidades de tener bajo su poder a los nueve Bijuu, pero si ella renacía perderían todo por lo que había estado luchando, esa mocosa debía no debía si quiera conocer la luz del día.

- Debemos deshacernos de la Miko – Le dijo Pain a los miembros Akatsuki quienes lo miraron con desagrados, ellos ya había luchado antes con la Miko, muchos resultaron heridos y dos miembros aun no reconocidos de Akatsuki había muerto.

-¿Y como lo vamos a ser a líder? – pregunto Hidan con molestia no deseaba volver a enfrentarse a esa chiquilla nuevamente, aun recordaba su mirada fría y desafiante, el había deseado tener la oportunidad de a verla matado, pero Pain se le había adelantado – Esa chiquilla era fuerte, si no fuera por que todos la había atacado al mismo tiempo ella aun continuara con vida

- El problemas es que ella siempre presentara una problema ya que puede revivir cuando ella lo desee – informo Konan con seriedad

- Entonces la mejor opción es hacer lo mismo que con los Bijuu, es decir extraer la esencia de la Miko – hablo Tobi

- Extraer a la miko - Itachi estaba un tanto preocupado, pero lo supo manejar sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción – eso seria un acto suicidad por no decir que seria peligroso para cualquiera de nosotros, no estamos extrayendo una esencia maligna sino una pura y sagrada.

- Piensa Itachi con el poder de la Miko a nuestro favor, la captura del Kyuubi seria mucho mas sencilla, además tendría en nuestro poder no solo a los Bijuu sino a una de las Mikos mas poderosas – volvió a decir Tobi

El si deseaba tener la oportunidad de capturar a la Miko con ella bajo su control tendría el poder absoluto, pero también era una amenaza absorbe a su esencia, aunque claro para evitar eso, podría sacrificar a todos los miembros de Akatsuki, y eso seria sumamente sencillo, ya estaba empezando a hartarse de ellos, el sacrificarlos a ellos seria una forma de librarse de esos estorbos, pero claro primero tendría que tener a la portadora de la Miko, y eso si que iba a ser un trabajo complicado, porque lo mas seguro era que había ocultado la existencia de la Miko para que nadie conociera su paradero.

- Tobi tiene razón, lo mejor será extraer la esencia de esa Miko, así ella no volvería a revivir y nosotros tendría el poder absoluto de las Miko – les dijo Pain, había caído en la trampa de Madara, este sonrió con satisfacción – Itachi, Tobi ustedes vayan a Konoha y averigüen todo sobre el próximo nacimiento de la Miko, será fácil dar con ella si buscan a las chicas que tenga un manejo del Chakra excepcional y si claro tienen poco tiempo de gestación

- ¿Y si nos topamos con chicas que ya están embarazadas y no son las portadora de la Miko? – pregunto Itachi con desdén, aunque temía un tanto conocer la respuesta

- Que mas mátenla, así nos libraremos de unos estorbos en el futuro – dijo Zetsu con indiferencia

- Entendio – dijeron Tobi y Itachi a la vez

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Hinata se encontraba cerca del lago en que el hace años había conocido a la Miko, aun no podía creer lo que había escuchado, aun trataba de justificar a Naruto sobre lo que había dicho, pero por mas que tratara aun no encontraba la repuesta hacia lo que había pasado, después de ella hacerse ilusiones con Naruto, ahora descubría que para Naruto ella solo era un estorbo, un estorbo del que se quería deshacer, aun con lagrimas en los ojos, ella continuaba amando a Naruto, aunque al parecer ahora si debía de olvidarse de esos sentimientos que tenia hacia el rubio.

- Naruto-Kun… yo… yo… a pesar… de todo… te amo – sollozo la oji-perla, abrazo con fuerzas sus piernas y continúo llorando

Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron observando a la peli-negra llorar, se les había encomendado la misión de buscar a la chica Hyuuga y protegerla ya que en estos momentos ella era vulnerable a cualquier ataque del enemigo, pero al encontrarla y al verla en aquella precaria situación, se mantuvieron una distancia adecuada, Hinata debía desahogarse de todo el dolor por el que estaba pasando, si ellos aparecían ahora solo lograrían causarle mas sufrimiento.

- Hay esa Naruto como es posible que siga haciendo sufrir a Hinata por culpa de sus estupideces – gruño Sakura furiosa _**"Deberá deberíamos de acabar con ese inútil"**_ grito su yo interno

- Sakura – hablo Sasuke con frialdad, la peli-rosa volteo a verlo – no debes de juzgar a Naruto tan fácil – Sakura no entendió a lo que se refería Sasuke – tu y yo sabemos que Naruto puede ser un idiota y un cabeza hueca, pero que jamás haría nada para lastimar a nadie a menos que sea por alguna razón en especial.

Sakura se quedo algo sorprendida, no solo porque Sasuke había tenido una larga conversación con ella sino porque a pesar de todo el era el que mejor conocía a Naruto y sabia porque es que Naruto estaba cometiendo tantas tonterías, ella también deseaba conocer la razón por la cual Sasuke confiaba plenamente en Naruto (Sakura aun no conocer la conexión que tiene el Kyuubi y Naruto).

- Sasuke-kun hablas como si tu supieras algo que yo no se – le indico la oji-jade al peli-negro

- Yo no soy el único con secretos – termino de decir el Uchiha – ya se durmió – señalo

Sakura volteo a ver a Hinata quien se encontraba recostada a un gran sauce, se podía ver que su pecho subía y baja con suavidad, clara señal que al fin se había quedado dormida, los dos ninja caminaron hacia donde se encontraba la chica, Sasuke iba a tomarla entre sus brazos cuando noto, unos extraños hilo de chakra de un color plateado alrededor del cuerpo de Hinata, hilos que al ver la intención del chico de agarrar a la joven cambiaron a un color rojo.

- Sakura toma tu a la Hyuuga – le indico el chico a la Kunoichi quien se lo quedo viendo con el ceño fruncido, pero igual tomo a la chica entre sus brazos, aquellos extraños hilo no habían cambiado, entonces porque si lo hicieron cuando el iba a tocar a la chica

- Que extraño – hablo Sakura al empezar a caminar

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Sasuke a su lado

- Cuando tome a Hinata en mis brazos sentía algo raro, como si algo estuviera rodeando mi cuerpo y luego se alejo – le explico

Sasuke se quedo pensativo, tal vez y solo tal vez el poder de la Miko estuviera cuidando a Hinata sin que nadie se diera cuenta, evitado que alguien con intenciones oscuras de se acercara, pero el no tenia ninguna mala intención, porque entonces sintió como si aquellos hilos lo fueran atacar.

Cuando regresaron al distrito Hyuuga se encontraron con Neji, Kiba y Shino se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban ellos, miro nuevamente a la Hyuuga y aquellos hilos se había vuelto nuevamente rojos, Neji y Shino se detuvieron al parecer ellos se había dado cuenta de aquellos hilos pero Kiba lo no hizo y cuando toco a Hinata aquellos hilo se desprendieron del cuerpo de Hinata y se lanzaron sobre Kiba mandándolo a volar.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – se pregunto Sakura sorprendida al ver a Kiba aterrizar a unos metros de ellos

- Esto ya se esta volviendo rutina – gruño Kiba cuando ya estuvo de pie nuevamente se sacudió la tierra de su cuerpo, Akamaru se acerco a él y lo ayudo a mantenerse de pie – ¿Por qué siempre soy yo el que termina golpeado por algo extraño?

- Eso fue por acercarte a nuestra compañera cuando se encuentra inconsciente y no te percataste que en estos momentos ella nos ve como un peligro tanto para su madre como para ella misma – le explico Shino mirando una mariposa que se poso sobre la cabeza de Hinata

- ¿De que hablas Shino? – pregunto Kiba confundido, el manipulador de incesto solo suspiro

- Lo que Shino trata de decir es que antes de que te acerque a Hinata-sama trata de que este despierta, ya que al parecer mientras duerme la presencia de la Miko la protege de cualquiera – le dijo Neji quien rápidamente entendió lo que estaba pasando

Naruto observaba todo desde lejos, aunque sonrió al ver como Kiba había sido mandado a volar, la verdad es que el era el que anhelaba ser el, quien tuviera a Hinata entre sus brazos y ni Sakura, pero bueno era bello soñar, el había tomado una decisión y era mejor seguirla a pie de la letra todo con tal de ver a Hinata y a su bebe feliz

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Hinata se encontraba con Kiba de comprar, habían pasado dos semanas desde que se dio a conocer el matrimonio entre ella y su compañero de equipo, aunque claro todo era un matrimonio arreglado, Hinata aun recordaba todo lo que había pasado hace dos semanas atrás cuando había despertado y Hanabi le había dicho que su padre deseaba hablar con ella.

_**Flash Back**_

Hinata entro al despacho de su padre en donde este la esperaba, le pareció raro ya que por lo general su padre habla con ella en el Dojo o el jardín, nunca en el despacho de su padre, por eso al entrar, se sorprendió al ver que ahí se encontraba la Hokage, Shizune y Kurenai. Al verla a ella ahí, Hinata supo que era algo relacionado con su bebe.

- Oto-san que pasa? – pregunto la oji-perla con preocupación

- Hinata tenemos que hablar sobre… bueno tu ya sabes sobre que… - Hinata sabia a lo que se refería la Hokage, pero antes de que ella pudiera hablar Kurenai hizo un jutsu de silencio en el despacho

- Como sabras Hinata la situación en la que te encuentras es un tanto riesgosa ya que, el bebé que tu estas esperando es la única solución a los problemas que están causando Akatsuki sino también, porque tu vida en estos momento esta en riesgo – empezó a decir Tsunade con cuidado – Hinata si alguien se entera que ese bebe que tu espera es una Miko, querrán secuestrarte para tener ellos la Miko

- Que tiene que ver mi bebé con que me quieran secuestrar, entiendo que para el grupo Akatsuki mi bebé sea una amenaza pero que tiene que ver eso con otras personas – pregunto Hinata tocando su vientre con cariño, ya amaba a su bebe aunque no hubiera nacido, lo amaba con todo su ser

- Hinata el nacimiento de una Miko en una Aldea es algo bueno, pues eso significa que dicha Aldea tendrá paz y prosperidad por años, por no decir que esa Aldea será protegido con la Miko por toda su vida, si una cuarta guerra Ninja se desatara, Konoha tendría la victoria segura, porque la Miko estaría de nuestra parte – le explico Tsunade, la verdad es que a lo largo de los siglos las Mikos siempre había sido una parte importante de las guerras, si alguna Miko nacía en cualquier Aldea, esa Aldea tenia la victoria segura ya que la Miko siempre protegería la Aldea en la que había nacido por gratitud.

Por eso muchos Aldeas al enterarse que una Miko perecía ellos enviaban a sus ninjas mas fuerte a buscar a la próxima Miko y llevarla a su aldea, y como las Miko nacían no importaban en que Aldea, la Aldea en la que nacían era la que ellas protegería siempre, pero solo cuando fuera en un momento de crisis extremas, como una invasión o una destrucción o una guerra. Por esos las Mikos eran tan importante para todos no solo mantenía el equilibro en el mundo sino también porque era bueno tener a un ser como ellas de su parte.

- Comprendo – Hinata se mordía el labio inferior, no deseaba que su bebé fuera usado como un arma, ella no se iba a encargar de eso.

- Hinata debes entender que el que tu estés embarazada en estos momento sin estar casada llamara la atención de muchos y tal vez la de otros ninja de otras aldeas – hablo estaba vez Hiashi, Hinata ya sospechaba a donde iba a llegar todo ese asunto – por lo que hemos decidido Hinata que lo mejor seria que te casaras con alguien lo antes posible – termino diciendo Hiashi

Hinata se puso pálida no deseaba casarse con nadie, bueno si había una personas con la que deseaba casarse pero esta persona no quería saber nada de ella, así que ella tampoco iba a decirle nada.

- Hemos hecho una lista de las personas que seria las mas indicada para ser tu esposo – Shizune le entendió la hoja de los candidatos que había sido seleccionados, Hinata la tomo y vio los nombres

Sasuke Uchiha

Shino Aburame

Kiba Inuzuka

Choji Akimichi

Rock Lee

Esos eran los primero nombres que estaban en la lista aunque ella desecho los a todos en principal a Sasuke, ella sabia los sentimientos de Sakura hacia su compañero de equipo, así que ella jamás elegiría a alguien si eso le pudiera causar la tristeza a alguien mas, entonces paso la pagina y vio los otros que también había sido elegidos, su rostro se puso de todas las tonalidades de rojo posible y soltó los papeles

Kakashi Hatake

Gai Maito

Yamato Akimura

Jiraya

- ¿Po… por qué… están ellos… en la lista? – pregunto una temblorosa y sonrojada Hinata al ver a todos los sensei de sus amigos

- Hinata, tanto Kakashi como los demás fueron elegidos por ser ninjas de niveles avanzados y ser los mejores ninja que tiene la Aldea – señalo Tsunade tomando los papeles - ¡Eh! SHIZUNE PORQUE JIRAYA ESTA METIDO AQUÍ – pregunto la rubio atónita, que demonios hacia Jiraya en ese listado

- Usted me pidió que eligiera a los mejores ninja Tsunade-sama y Jiraya-sama es uno de los mejores – le explico la chica nerviosa, Tsunade la miro con furia

- Jiraya no cuenta en esta lista y punto final – tomando una pluma tacho el nombre de Jiraya con fuerza hasta hacerle un hueco al nombre de Jiraya.

Hiashi toma las hojas, reviso los nombre y empezó a tachar los nombres empezando por Gai y Lee aunque ellos eran experto en el Taijutsu podría imaginarse como seria la vida en el resinto Hyuuga si alguno de ellos dos se casara con Hinata, Kakashi también fue destacado no deseaba a ningún pervertido cerca de la mansión Hyuuga lo mismo que a Yamato, elimino también a Choji y a Shino, el primero pues el sabia el porque y el segundo porque el conocía muy bien a la familia Aburame, aunque los Hyuugas fueran uno de los clanes mas importante no dejaría que su heredero se casara con un Hyuuga y su herencia se perdiera, cuando ya elimino la gran mayoría de los chicos solo quedaron dos chicos Sasuke Uchiha y Kiba Izunuka.

- Están son las únicas personas por las que podrás elegir Hinata – nuevamente el padre de Hinata le dio la hoja a su hija, quien al ver la hoja con los dos únicos nombre que quedaban sonrió con tristeza.

Si elegía a Sasuke su amiga Sakura la había a odiar profundamente y ella no deseaba que eso pasara, así que se negó a hacerlo, en cuanto a Kiba, ella no sabia lo que haría su amigo, así que pidiendo permiso se retiro necesitaba pensar en lo que haría, hubiera deseado que el nombre de Naruto estuviera en la lista, pero ella sabia que eso no iba a pasar, luego de lo que paso la ultima vez.

Hinata llego hasta el lugar en donde su equipo entrenaba todos los días, ya no sabia que era lo que debía a ser, ella debía tomar una decisión por el bien de su bebé, aunque ella deseaba que no la obligaran a casarse sabia que eso no iba a pasar, ella debía de tomar una decisión pronto, pero no sabia cual.

- Hinata – escucho una voz llamarla, levanto la mirada y se encontró a Kiba que corría hacia donde ella estaba seguido por Akamaru

- Kiba-kun, Akamaru – susurro con tristeza

- ¿Hey que pasa porque estas llorando? – pregunto el Inuzuka preocupado al ver las lagrimas de su amiga

- Llorando – Hinata toco su rostro y vio estaba llorando, no se había dado cuenta de cuando había empezado a llorar

La oji-perla no lo soporto mucho mas y se lanzo a los brazos del chico y empezó a llorar con mucha fuerza, Kiba no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando pero igualmente abrazo a la chica, el siempre se había sentido atraído por la chica y al verla sufrir deseaba borrar todo aquel dolor que se encontraba en el corazón de la chica.

Cuando Hinata al fin se calmo ella le conto todo lo que había pasado a Kiba, deseaba que alguien la aconsejara que era lo que debía hacer, cual era la mejor decisión que debía tomar, Kiba escucho todo con suma atención, al principio se quedo sorprendido pero poco a poco se había puesto muy contento, aunque lo había simulado muy bien, esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando durante muchos años, ahora que la tenia no pensaba desperdiciarla, el sabia que Hinata estaba enamorado de Naruto, pero el tenia la firme idea que si Hinata y él estuvieran mas tiempo junto la oji-perla se olvidaría de una vez por todas de Naruto.

- Hinata-chan sabes cual es la mejor decisión que puedes tomar – empezó a decir el chico con una expresión seria, aunque muy en el fondo estaba sonriendo

- ¿Cual? – pregunto la joven con inocencia

- Que te cases conmigo Hinata – lo dijo sin rodeo, lo que causo que la oji-perla se ruborizara

- _Demo_… Kiba-kun… - susurro la chica con sorpresa – yo no podía pedirte que hicieras algo así – le dijo bajando la mirada

- Hinata – el chico tomo las manos de la oji-perla y con la otro tomo su mentó y levanto su rostro – Hinata yo te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, no porque tu me lo pidas sino que eso es lo que deseo, dame la oportunidad Hinata, déjame que yo sea el padre del bebe que tu estas esperando, yo deseo que seas mi esposa Hinata.

- Kiba-kun yo… - Kiba no la dejo continuar ya que cubrió sus labios con los de él, Hinata se quedo en sorprendida, jamás en su vida se le hubiera cruzado por la mente que algo así pasaría, Kiba se separo de la chica ruborizado

- Hinata tu me gustas, me gustas mucho dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que tu también me podrás llegar a querer, por favor – le rogo Kiba

Hinata no sabia que hacer, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de Kiba, tan lleno de ternura la hizo dudar

- Kiba-kun tu sabes que yo…

- Que tu sientes algo por Naruto lo se… - suspiro con desagrado – pero Hinata el dije muy claro que no deseaba saber nada del bebé – al ver la mueca que hizo Hinata Kiba se arrepiento de mencionarlo – además Hinata tienes que ver que Naruto en estos momentos esta en peligros Akatsuke, Orochimaru y quien sabe cuantos mas están en su búsqueda, dime te atreverías a exponer a tu bebé a algo así

Instintivamente Hinata se llevo las manos a su vientre de forma protectora, no podía permitir que nadie lastimara a su bebé, había prometido proteger a su bebé de todo y todos.

- Hinata por favor casate conmigo por favor – volvió a decir Kiba esta vez con mas decisión, Hinata nuevamente se quedo pensativa, ella conocía a Kiba, sabia como era y Kiba siempre la hacia sonreír cuando estaba triste o desanimaba además siempre se preocupaba por ella y la cuidaba, ella quería mucho a Kiba aunque no de un forma diferente a la que se quiere a un amigo o un hermano… pero

- Esta bien Kiba acepto casarme contigo – respondió con decisión Hinata

- En serio Gracias, Gracias Hinata vas a ver que no te vas a arrepentir – dijo Kiba emocionado, tomo a Hinata de la cintura y se puso a darle vuelta para luego besarla

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Ese dia Hinata le dijo su decisión de su padre y a Tsunade quienes sonrieron ante la decisión que había tomado era la mas correcta adema sde que Kiba era parte del equipo de Hinata, por lo que no llamaría mucho la atención del que la joven se casara con él, en menos de un mes, la noticia de que la Hinata y Kiba se iban a casar llego a oído de todos en la Aldea, los únicos que no se enteraron eran Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura pues estos se encontraba fuera de la Aldea en una misión junto con Shikamaru. Pero Hinata sabia que antes de que cruzaran la puerta de la Aldea Naruto se enteraría de que se iba a casar muy pronto.

**En la Aldea de Cristal**

Naruto se encontraba caminando por las calles de la Aldea Cristral, había tenido te llevar unos mercaderes a la aldea Cristal, aunque el camino hubieron complicaciones lograron llegar sano y salvo y con toda la mercancía intacta, eso ero lo mas importante que la mercancía llegara completa, así que tuvieron que hacer mucho para que nada le pasara a los objetos que estaban llevando los mercaderes.

Durante todo ese tiempo había tratado de no pensar en cierta oji-perla pero era como si todo el mundo estuviera en su contra, pues se la pasaba pensando en ella a cada momento, el trataba de olvidarse de ella y de aquel beso que se había dado aquella noche, pero todas las noches volvia a recordarlo y eso no era nada agradable, ya que siempre debía levantarse antes de los demás a darse una ducha fría, además el Kyuubi tampoco andaba de muy buen humor ya que a cada momento se la pasaba recordándole a Hinata y el porque estaba alejado de ella.

Por eso al llegar a la Aldea de Cristal y antes de marcharse de regreso a su aldea el había decidido dar una vuelta antes de partir, aunque claro Sakura le había dicho que se irían si el no llegaba a la hora pactada, mientras caminaba por los puesto de venta algo llamo su atención en uno de los puestecillos menos corruridos, se acerco al puesto y se quedo viendo con interés dos brazaletes para bebes, ambos estaban echo de oro pero uno estaba echo de oro blanco con un rubí en forma de luna en medio con pequeños diamantes y el otro era un diamante en forma de corazón con pequeño trozos de rubís alrededor.

- Son hermosos no es así – de la nada aparecion una señora mayor de cabello canoso

- Woow, si `ttebayo – en verdad es que eran hermosos

- Fueron creado para dos bebes especiales – les dijo la mujer la cual tomo una de los brazaletes y se los mostro a Naruto el lo toco y vio que tenia un pequeño cascabel de cristal en la punta – los quieres comprar – le pregunto la mujer al ninja

- Eh… no gracias solo lo esta viendo – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna, el no tenia a nadie a quien regalarle algo así, además deberían de costar una fortuna y aunque es cierto que el ya tenia dinero suficiente para comprar todo lo que deseara pero los años en viviendo solo lo había enseñado a ahorrar cada centavo.

- Tal vez exista una jovencita que vaya a tener un bebe y tu le quieras regalar alguno de los brazaletes – hablo la mujer llamando la atención de Naruto.

El sabia a quien le podía quedar esos brazaletes, pero deseo no hacerlo, quería olvidarse de ese asunto de una vez por toda.

- Si lo compras te regalare esto – saco una pequeña caja que tenia un hermoso anillo, una perla en forma de corazón cubierta de pequeños diamante, el anillo era de oro blanco que hacia juego con los brazaletes

- Es hermoso – susurro Naruto, la imagen de Hinata con el anillo puesto y un bebé en brazos llegaron a su mente

Ni el supo que fue lo que lo llevo pero compro los brazaletes, y los guardo con el anillo en su bolso y se fue, la mujer sonrió con dulzura cuando vio al joven marchase, tanto el puesto como la señora desaparecieron.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Tres días después Naruto y su equipo estaba llegando a la puerta de Konoha, Naruto ya deseaba llegar a su nueva casa y descansar, se había muda antes de ir a su misión, pero esa seria la primera vez que descansaría en su gran casa, aun no se hacia la idea de vivir en una casa tan grande como lo era la casa de su madre, al entrar a la Aldea Naruto escucho una conversación entre los dos ninja que resguardaban la aldea.

- En serio ya decisieron cuando casarse – dijo una de los ninjas

- Así es al parecer la boda será dentro de dos semanas mas – hablo el otro ninja

- Vaya el Inuzuka tiene suelte, mira que llevarse a la Hyuuga, eso es tener pura suerte – suspiro el hombre con pesadez – aunque claro Hinata Hyuuga no esta nada mal para solo tener 16 tiene un cuerpo que cualquier hombre desearía en su cama

Naruto apretó sus puños con fuerza alguien se estaba ganando una gran paliza, pero le extraño que mencionaran a Hinata y una boda en la misma oración.

- Ahí que dar en claro que Kiba se gano el premio gordo no solo va a casarse con Hinata Hyuuga sino que además ella es la heredera de su Clan, el chico se gano la lotería – la mandibula de Naruto casi pego del suelo al escuchar eso

Hinata se iba a casar con Kiba eso no podía ser cierto, ella no podía casarse con ese perro pulgoso.

Autora original: Alinita28 (100%100 contra el plagio)


End file.
